De impulsivo a impulsivo
by Alex av7
Summary: Ninguno entiende realmente cómo fue que ocurrió. Lo unico que saben es que los cuervos utilizarán cualquier excusa para enfrentarse de nuevo a sus siempre enemigos turquesa.
1. reunión subnormal

-Oikawa tiene depresión. -decían sus compañeros de equipo- Está enfermo. Es un enfermo. Está en estado de pensamiento absoluto. Se la vive atrapando moscas. Es un idiota, está bien. Se volvió a lesionar, probablemente. Lo dejó la novia. No, no, lo engaño la novia, eso tiene más sentido. ¿Piensa sobre su futuro? Problemas en casa. Hajime lo golpeó demasiado... Crisis de los 40. -Todos voltearon a ver a Matsukawa antes de acertarle una serie de coscorrones de a uno en uno.

Hubieran seguido sacando conclusiones si no fuera porque el individuo en cuestión hizo acto de presencia.

-Um... ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Oikawa, que recién salía de las regaderas del gimnasio- ¿Por qué están todos reunidos? -Que en un equipo, los integrantes de este gozarán de una agradable convivencia era algo bueno, o más bien, así es cómo debería ser si querían conformar un buen equipo... Solo que, aquel circulo en el medio de la cancha, después de acabado el entrenamiento, con todos los jugadores reunidos y sentados en el suelo, portaba un aire algo menos que natural.

-Es por tu bien, Oikawa-san. -le aseguró Kunimi.

-Cállate, vas a espantarlo. -bisbiseó Kindaichi

-No, yo creo que ya lo espantamos. -señaló Hanamaki al ver como Oikawa se desplazaba discretamente hacia la salida.

-La verdad es que planeamos sacrificarte en una hoguera para tener buena racha en la copa de invierno. -soltó Matsukawa

Es entonces que, sobresaltado y temiendo por su vida, el setter emprendió la huida. No llegó muy lejos antes de que Hajime lo atrapara y lo arrastrara de vuelta al gimnasio por el cuello de la camiseta. Ahí iba otro coscorrón para Matsukawa.

Ya en calma, luego de callarle la boca a Issei y de garantizarle la vida a Tooru, Hajime, siendo la persona más madura y cercana a él, le explicó la razón de tanto alboroto.

En resumidas cuentas, Oikawa se había convertido en un desastre como jugador. Llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos, duraba milenios en el calentamiento y duchándose, sus pases terminaban chocando contra la cabeza de alguien, sus servicios se volvieron flojos y desganados, perdía el hilo de las conversaciones... Siempre con una expresión distraída en el rostro. Para sus compañeros, esa "fase" o "retroceso" en su setter, era algo simplemente desesperante. El entrenador también lo notó, solo que prefirió no participar en esa inquietante reunión suya. 《Seguramente tiene cosas que hacer.》 se dijeron algunos de ellos en un intento de sentirse menos subnormales.

-Dinos ya qué te está pasando. -le pidió Iwaizumi. Más en tono de orden que de petición-. No solo estropeas el talento que tienes al despistarte así, sino que también perjudicas al equipo.

Oikawa se quedó inmóvil, batallando para encontrar las palabras correctas para un problema que, no era más que un revoltijo en su cerebro. Al verlo pensativo, fue notorio como sus compañeros comenzaron a perder la paciencia.

-¡Demonios! -maldijo Oikawa-. No puedo decirlo, es demasiado raro. Trato de acomodarlo dentro de mi mente pero no sé por dónde empezar. ¿Saben a lo que me refiero?

-No.

-¡Que crueles!

Y así, volvían a toparse con el muro de siempre.

-Creo que está claro lo que hay que hacer. -dijo Hanamaki levantándose del círculo- Hajime, tú habla con él, se sentirá menos nervioso si solo es contigo. Los demás, vámonos. -ordenó Hanamaki, demostrándoles que también era capaz de tener espíritu de líder si se lo proponía. Los restantes obedecieron y salieron del gimnasio, no sin primero mostrar su desconformidad-. Hasta luego -se despidió Hanamaki junto a los otros-, pero no crean que después no nos contarán ¿eh?

Ese Hanamaki, siempre presente si de burlarse de Oikawa se trataba.

-De acuerdo, ahora estamos solos tú y yo -señaló Iwaizumi-, puedes decirme lo que está pasándote. No es la primera vez que debo lidiar con tus problemas. -Era bien sabido que Hajime era la persona de confianza de Oikawa, y aún sin necesidad de planear aquel círculo antinatural, hubiera terminado hablándolo con él de todas formas-. Tu forma de actuar, es exactamente como sucedió en Kitagawa. Lo que sea que te pase está vez, solo dilo.

-Bueno... -Ese discurso de Iwa-chan fue, sinceramente, demasiado comprensivo para un problema como el suyo-. Sabes, yo... ¿Recuerdas a los de Karasuno?

《 ¿Karasuno?》pensó Hajime confundido. Primer pista que le sacaba y última que esperaría oír.

.

.

.

Primer capitulo. Aunque el primer capítulo había sido originalmente el segundo, pero como no me gustó lo suficiente lo volví a empezar, y cómo me dio pena desechar el tiempo gastado en él, simplemente lo cambié y BOOM capítulo 2 a continuación.


	2. El color fósforo quema las ideas

Karasuno, uniforme negro a rayas naranjas 《igual que su cabello》, número 10, corta estatura, cuerpo pequeño, gran potencia de salto, ojos muy abiertos, 《 ¿Ya mencioné su cabello anaranjado?》Takeru hizo un saque que se le fue de las manos.

-Takeru, lo estás haciendo mal. Cuando "tratas" de hacer un saque no debes aventar la pelota hacia arriba, mantenla en tu mano y entonces ya...

-Tú no eres mi entrenador Tooru. -le gritó su sobrino desde el otro lado del gimnasio

Como le era costumbre los lunes, Oikawa acompañaba a su sobrino a las prácticas de volleyball infantil. Dos horas de entrenamiento; mocosos que no sabían ni una pisca de volleyball, gritando y corriendo por todas partes, y un asistente de entrenador con cara de: "No estudie psicología para merecer esto". 《Ni en el club somos así de ruidosos.》 O mejor dicho, todo ese alboroto pertenecía a los más pequeños de primer ingreso; su sobrino, ¡Claro que no! 《Él no es como todos esos niños, por favor. -De eso estaba completamente convencido-. Yo mismo lo he medido un par de veces. Si no fuera tan impertinente ya sería la viva imagen de mí mismo de pequeño》.

-¡Cállate! -La rebeldía de Takeru lo desconcentraba-. Deberías agradecerme..

Para la gente a su alrededor, podría parecer un tío responsable; pendiente al cien por ciento de su sobrino. Sin embargo, ahí no estaban sus fieles compañeros para declarar lo contrario. Su vista se perdía en un punto cualquiera, y da la casualidad que ese punto se cruzaba con aquel entrenamiento infantil.

Pocos días antes fue que logró soltar la sopa con Hajime. Causa del embrollo: por razones aparentemente inexplicables, Oikawa no dejaba de pensar en el Karasuno. Siendo específicos, en cierta persona.

-El Karasuno se ha vuelto bastante fuerte. -le dijo riéndose para tratar de sonar despreocupado- . No es que me preocupe perder ante ellos, es solo que... ¿Has visto a sus jugadores? Algunos son... Interesantes.

-¿De qué hablas? -Que Oikawa se interesara por alguien era de lo más raro. 《Ahora solo falta que los ovnis lleguen a la tierra y se lleven de vuelta a este idiota.》- ¿Te refieres a Kageyama? -Iwaizumi temió que volviera a toparse con el mismo muro de Kitagawa Daiichi, y para colmo, con la misma persona.

《No. Kageyama no. Pero estuviste cerca, Iwa-chan, muy cerca.》

-No exactamente. Es cierto que la llegada de Kageyama al Karasuno provocó un ligero cambio en su equipo, o eso dicen todos, pero yo diría que el que realmente ocasionó un cambio fue... El enano ese de cabello anaranjado. -masculló desviando la mirada.

-¿Hinata? Ese es su nombre, creo. Como sea ¿A dónde va esto? ¿De verdad te sientes amenazado por ese tipo?

-¡No me siento amenazado! ¿Yo amenazado? ¡Pffft! Por favor. No deberías ir por ahí sacando conclusiones, Iwa-chan.

-¡¿Entonces a dónde demonios va esta conversación?! -Hajime no contuvo su impaciencia y le acertó un golpe por detrás de la nuca. -Saboteas nuestros entrenamientos, preocupas al equipo entero y cuando finalmente darás una explicación, te pones a charlar sobre un chico del Karasuno, así de la nada ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Además de vacío.

¿Era Hajime demasiado rudo, o Tooru demasiado insufrible? De vez en cuando, la gente se lo preguntaba. Por parte de su equipo, ya no era necesario siquiera pensárselo.

\- !Au! No lo sé, simplemente me da mala espina. -Ya llegados a ese punto, decidió que lo mejor sería ir al grano-. Pienso constantemente en ese enano por alguna razón, jamás me había ocurrido algo parecido con nadie. Analizo a mis oponentes en el volleyball, sí, pero eso nunca me ha quitado el sueño; mero objetivo de debilitar su formación y listo. Mas esta ocasión es diferente. Ese chico no me resulta ningún inconveniente en la cancha, eso debería estar más que claro, y a pesar de eso él insiste e insiste en aparecérseme por todas partes. ¿Conoces esa sensación de cuando tienes comezón pero no puedes rascarte? ¡Así es como me siento! No puedo sacarme su rostro de la cabeza. Es como si tuviera algún asunto pendiente con él, aunque sé que no es así, y eso es molesto. -dijo poniéndole especial énfasis a la última palabra.

Los ojos de Hajime lo miraron con cierta curiosidad. Curiosidad pero no desconcierto. Era cosa típica de Tooru aferrarse a las tonterías, y cuando tenía una entre sus dedos, no la dejaba ir hasta tener otra a la cual aferrarse, o bien, que simplemente la botara. Así solían ser sus preocupaciones, sin sentido y difíciles de olvidar.

《Ese maldito, se le notaba en el rostro que algo sabía, y aun así, me deja carcomiéndome la cabeza yo solo.》

El silbato del entrenador sonó anunciando el final del entrenamiento.

-Takeru, recoge tus cosas. -ordenó como si su atención no se hubiera separado de él durante esas 2 horas. 《Pienso en mis asuntos y al mismo tiempo vigilo a Takeru, alguien debería premiarme por eso.》-Estaré afuera esperándote, no tardes.

Salió del gimnasio y se recargó sobre una de las paredes cerca de él. Niños salían de todas partes; acompañados de sus padres o jugueteando con otros niños mientras los esperaban. Un grupo semi-grande de niños pasó por delante de él. Por su altura, daban la impresión de ser de secundaria. Recordó la baja estatura de su rival de Karasuno.

《Hinata, pequeño cuervo ¿Por qué me atormentas tanto?》

-¡Gran rey!

-¡GWAH! -Oikawa pegó un salto bruscamente y agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro en búsqueda de aquel que hace unas milésimas pudo haberlo asesinado de un susto. Lo encontró, y no pudo llevarse menor sorpresa-. E-Eres tú... Eres el jugador del Karasuno.

《 ¡Juro que pensé que era un niño!》

-Sí. -respondió Hinata todo entusiasmado-. No esperaba encontrarte en este lugar ¿Vienes solo? ¿Tu equipo está entrenando por aquí? ¡No, ya se! Trabajas como entrenador de medio tiempo.

-No, en realidad... Cuido de mi sobrino.

-Bueno, yo acompaño a estos chicos. -dijo señalando con el pulgar a un grupo de chicos un tanto más bajos que él-. Que suerte tuve de encontrarte aquí. De nuestro último partido, pude notar lo geniales que son tus saques. Realmente son increíbles. Cuando golpeas el balón haces algo así como que ¡Boom! Y luego va y ¡Wham! Recuerdo lo difícil que nos fue detenerlos. Por poco y estuvimos cerca de ganarles a ti y a tú equipo, pero... En fin, me gustaría pedirte una cosa. Se me ocurrió después de pensarlo un rato, pero siendo honestos, no pensé que tendría la oportunidad de preguntártelo, pero ahora que te encuentro aquí... -El pequeño perdedor tomó aliento, juntó las palmas de sus manos e inclinó su cuerpo con rapidez- ¡¿Podrías enseñarme a recibir saques, por favor?!

-Bueno...

Su mente, todavía en shock, hacia lo posible por procesar tanta información. 《 ¿Enseñarle? ¿Boom? ¿Wham?... Como sea, esto me es demasiado conveniente. Ahora solo debo...》

-Hey Tooru, ya estoy listo. -le dijo su sobrino jalándolo de la camiseta

-Sí, claro. Ve a jugar con tus amigos un rato. -hizo un ademan con la mano para que se fuera.

-¿Eh? Pero si fuiste tú el que dijo que no me tardará.

-¡Takeru! Solo hazlo. -murmuró en voz alta.

A duras penas logró convencerlo. Por otro lado, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que pagárselo. De esa manera era que funcionaba su relación: tío-jodas, jodas-tío. El muy malcriado, aparte de enfadoso, era también un chantajista de primera. Pero eso lo lamentaría después. En ese momento, respondía al llamado de fuerzas altamente superiores: sus caprichos. No, no los aliens, aunque eso le habría gustado mucho más.

《Si los alienígenas controlarán mi mente y fueran ellos los culpables de que este enano-pelo-de-fosforo no me deje tranquilo, sin duda disfrutaría de este engorroso alboroto mucho más.》

Se dirigió hacia Hinata.

-Sígueme. Podemos usar el gimnasio antes de que llegue la clase de la tarde. -propuso Oikawa con tono firme.

-Ah, sí. -se despidió de los niños a los que Tooru seguía desconociendo-. Los veo luego. -agitó el brazo en una animada señal de "adiós" y se apresuró a entrenar con el Gran rey.

Hinata daba saltitos hacia el gimnasio con el capitán de "Aoba" siguiéndolo por detrás. Le fue casi imposible no mirarlo con fascinación. Su cuerpo delgado y pequeño era raro de ver en un jugador de voleyball, y sus alegres movimientos tenían una gracia... Cosas como esas eran las que pensaba cuando no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

《Me causa gracia. -pensaba en aquel momento-. Su ridículo cuerpo de niño de secundaria me causa gracia. Solo eso.》

Llegaron al gimnasio sin contratiempos. Niños entrenaban ahí, y sin embargo tenía el tamaño adecuado para dos jugadores de preparatoria. Los balones también tenían buen aspecto. Takeru y unos cuantos de sus compañeros fueron los encargados de recogerlos y guardarlos esa ocasión.

《Listo. Estamos a solas. -se decía a sus adentros mientras acariciaba su cabeza confundido-. Solo falta averiguar qué diablos tengo que decirle.》

-Tú sencillamente haces lo que se te dé la gana ¿no? -Le dijo Hajime esa vez, y sus ojos lo miraron con el reproche de siempre. Oikawa hacia lo que se le antojara, sí, pero en ese momento no pudo sacarle ningún consejo a su querido Iwa-chan, y además, se quedó con la duda de a qué se refería en ese momento con aquella espontánea reflexión.

-¡Gran Rey! -Antes de siquiera notarlo, el pequeño cuervo corrió al otro lado de la cancha y se paró en posición para recibir hasta el más duro de los pelotazos-. Estoy preparado.

Oikawa tomó uno de entre tantos balones guardados dentro de una malla. Imaginó cómo serían los entrenamientos de su pequeño receptor. Un Hinata con brazos magullados y un Kageyama disparándole pelotas a diestra y siniestra le aterrizaron en la mente.

-Primero veré que tal recibes -Lo más conveniente sería terminar rápido aquella improvisada lección para luego... 《Ya pensaré luego en algo.》 -, allá voy.

La pelota surcó el aire con gran fuerza y rapidez. Chocó contra un par de brazos, rebotó hacia una nariz, y terminó en el suelo a varios metros de distancia de un Hinata fuera de combate... En tan solo el primer intento.

《 ¡Mierda!》Quizás debió empezar con un saque más suave.

-Oye ¿Estás bien? -quiso saber después de llegar a su lado a paso discretamente veloz.

Hinata levantó el torso de golpe y de un salto volvía a encontrarse de pie. Como si ignorará que hace solo unos segundos lo había golpeado uno de los poderosos saques del Gran rey.

-Una vez más. -pidió con tono decidido mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios. Aquello a Oikawa le pareció adorable.

Antes de siquiera volver a sus puestos, se oyó como el silbato volvía a chiflar. Ambos chicos cruzaron miradas nerviosas; sabían lo que aquello significaba: el turno del grupo de la tarde había llegado.

-El entrenamiento comenzará pronto. -señaló Tooru-. Deberíamos irnos. –Se detuvo a ver el maltratado rostro de Hinata un par de veces; no le fue posible hacer la vista gorda a la decepción que este reflejaba. 《Probablemente le apena haber desperdiciado su oportunidad de entrenar conmigo al dejar que su cara juegue por él.》 Y tal como Hajime diría: "Idiotikawa habló sin pensar"- ¿Quieres que volvamos a practicar otro día? -preguntó casi sin sentir las palabras en la boca.

-¡Sí! -exclamó Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

Ofrecerse a ayudar a quien sea; por suerte, el pequeño cuervo no lo conocía tan bien como para entender lo extraño que eso era.

Y así, Oikawa dio el primer paso hacia... En realidad, ni él sabía a dónde quería llegar con eso.

.

.

.

Algo flojo, pero bueno.

De una vez digo que no le veo demasiados capítulos a este fic.

Planeo hacerlo de una manera más relajada que seria. Después de todo, lo hice pensando en que será comedia.

Pd: algún día escribiré un OiHina más serio.


	3. Aunque usted no lo crea, Sr Oikawa

Hora del receso; Hajime comía un bento de arroz con ensalada y un trozo de pan. Según Oikawa, sus almuerzos eran estilo masculino, muy propios de Iwaizumi. Por otra parte, el almuerzo del setter constituía de un emparedado ligero de pan de leche, y por separado más pan de leche. A donde iba tanto pan, solo su cuerpo lo sabe; ventajas del ejercicio. Y claro que, comerse su almuerzo en la hora del receso era lo que se supone debería hacer.

Pero no. Oikawa llevaba el receso entero sin callarse la boca. Y no solo el receso, durante los últimos días el único tema de conversación que aparentemente conocía era sobre su "estudiante". Su pequeño y muy adorable estudiante, que insistió tanto para que lo entrenara, y ya que Tooru es de un alma pura y caritativa -según sus propias palabras, obviamente- accedió. Su querido aprendiz, cuya forma de recibir el balón antes de ser adiestrado por "Oikawa el ser más habilidoso de la tierra", entre muy marcadas comillas, era absoluta y totalmente desastrosa.

\- ¿Lo ves? Iwa-chan. Las grandiosidades que resultan de seguir mis consejos.

Hablaba y hablaba sin parar siquiera a tomar aire, a tal punto que Hajime dejó de escucharlo y ya solo se preguntaba en qué momento se pondría morado. Sabía que golpearlo no serviría de nada, porque ya lo había intentado, y además porque había dejado expuesto ya su increíble disposición para sobreponer al pequeño cabeza de camarón ante toda situación.

《Si tan solo se tomara el receso y comiera...》

Otro día, durante un entrenamiento, Kunimi pisó mal a la hora de rematar y acabó dándose de bruces contra el suelo. Todo el mundo fue directamente a ayudarlo, haciéndole las preguntas que comúnmente se hacían en esas circunstancias; "¿Puedes levantarte?, ¿Estas lastimado?, ¿Te encuentras bien?". Hasta que Oikawa apareció.

-Meh, está bien. Fue solo un golpecito. Mi estudiante se cayó casi igual el Miércoles pasado. Solo que él se cayó por uno de mis servicios y no rematando. Lo ayude a revisarse el tobillo después de eso, pero al final solamente le causó un pequeño moretón. No hubo nada de qué preocuparse; en realidad el dolor no le duró mucho. Aun así trato de controlarme respecto a los servicios, a pesar de que el insiste en que no contenga mi fuerza. Siempre que lo hago se enfada y me reclama. ¿Qué puedo decir? Es muy observador.

Oikawa fantaseaba sonriente con su estudiante, mientras, todo el equipo lo miraba con rostros inexpresivos.

《Puto Oikawa. -parecía decirle Kunimi con la mirada-. Creí que te caía bien.》

El equipo estaba lo que sigue de harto. "Ni siquiera es un entrenador de verdad" opinaban ellos. Era un alivio que sus habilidades en el volleyball volvieran, pero si el precio de recuperar a Oikawa-jugador-decente tendría que pagarse con saberse toda actualidad del número diez de Karasuno, algunos se morderían la lengua con tal de ganarse el campeonato.

A pesar de eso, varios eran los que fantaseaban con coserle un cierre a la boca de ese hablador. No precisamente por no callarse sobre el enano, pero aquella sería una buena excusa

Diez lentos y tediosos minutos de la hora del almuerzo pasaron. Comparados a los días que el chico de Karasuno invadía cada conversación, 10 minutos eran poca cosa. Hajime, más fatigado que después de cualquier partido, sopló aire y cambió de mano con que apoyarse sobre su mejilla.

-¿Y bien, cuándo comenzarán a salir oficialmente? -Preguntó Hajime de lo más normal.

-¿Eh? ¿Salir? -"Salí con él toda esta semana" estuvo a punto de decirle, pero fue antes de darse cuenta de que, no se referiría la clase de "salir" que usaría con él mismo, sino al "salir" que solía usar al referirse a una de sus fanáticas locas.- ... ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Te refieres a "ese" tipo de salir?! -exclamó casi sobre el rostro de Iwaizumi.

-Por supuesto. Tú mismo lo dejaste más que claro. Si no te has dado cuenta, llevas días hablando de ese chico Hinata como si fueras una niñita enamorada ¿Qué acaso no has notado lo cansado que tienes a todo el mundo de escuchar cada maldita cosa que tenga que ver con él?

Oikawa se congeló.

《Increíble. -Pensó Hajime. Después de días de escucharlo hablar sin parar, eso era, lo que hacía falta para cerrarle la boca-. Oikawa, gran idiota...》

-Iwa-chan ¿de qué hablas? -inquirió Oikawa hecho un lio-. ¿Yo?... Salir con...

-Justo como pensé; ni porque se trata de ti mismo te enteras de lo que has estado construyendo estas últimas semanas. -le expuso con su típico deje de reproche-. Solo mírate -Apuntó a Oikawa con la mano abierta.-, ni siquiera eres capaz de negarlo.

-¡Claro que soy capaz de negarlo! Yo...

Matsukawa y Hanamaki aparecieron como si de oler el aprieto en que se encontraba Oikawa se tratara.

-¿Cómo? ¿Oikawa ya se tiró al enano? -Fue lo primero que dijo Matsukawa.

-Según yo lo hizo hace dos semanas. -aportó Hanamaki.

-Pero si hace dos semanas es que comenzó a entrenarlo. -replicó Hajime.

-Pues no es mi culpa que aquí nuestro compañero sea un bollo caliente -se excusó Matsukawa.

-¡Chibi-chan y yo no estamos saliendo! -gritó Oikawa, lo que provocó una doble carcajada de parte de los dos chicos recién llegados y una risa ahogada por parte de Hajime.

-¿Chibi-chan? ¿Ya llegaron a la parte de ponerse apodos? -Matsukawa logró recuperar el aliento-. Eso es demasiado cursi. Me dan arcadas.

-¿Me están escuchando? Dije que Chi... Él y yo no somos pareja. Claro que no.

-Entonces estás tratando de confesártele ¿Quién lo diría? Oikawa, siendo tan popular entre las chicas, cambia de bando y ahora tiene problemas para mostrarle sus sentimientos a un chico. Pero no te preocupes, por el bien del equipo, nosotros te ayudaremos a conquistar a... Chibi-chan -rió Takahiro.

-¡Se equivocan! No intento conquistarlo; solamente estoy enseñándole a recibir.

Hanamaki y Matsukawa hicieron una mueca, como si les hubiera llegado la más desagradable de las imágenes a la mente.

-¡No nos interesa saber qué es lo que le haces a ese enano, maldito pervertido! -dijo Hanamaki, que instintivamente, levantó el brazo en posición de defensa.

-¡El balón! -aclaró Oikawa, sonrojado hasta las orejas-. ¡Lo ayudo a recibir el balón!

-Pero bien que te gustaría enseñarle a recibir otra cosa ¿eh? -insinuó Issei con una sonrisa perversa.- ¿A que sí? Oika-Daddy. -dijo mientras le toqueteaba el hombro con su codo y levantaba varias veces una de sus cejas.

Para ese momento, el bullicio provocado por los cuatro chicos del club de volleyball, ya había atraído la atención de todos los compañeros presentes en el salón. Y Tooru, quien ahora parecía un tomate, ya no podía más. Se levantó del asiento

-Oye ¿a dónde vas? -le preguntó Hajime, quien discretamente, disfrutaba de como Issei y Takahiro se burlaban de él.

-¡Me voy! -Oikawa era un simple estudiante de tercero saliéndose por la puerta de un salón de clases, pero solo él tenía el don para hacer lucir esa escena como una gran obra dramática.

-Hey vamos, solo bromeábamos... Con la verdad. -añadió Issei.

-¡Dije que me voy! Aclararé este asunto con Chi... Hinata ahora mismo, sin necesidad de ninguno de sus consejos. A decir verdad, ustedes no ayudaron en nada; lo único que hicieron fue husmear en mis asuntos personales para entretenerse, desgraciados. -se detuvo bajo la puerta-. No siento nada por ese sucio cuervo enemigo, y puedo demostrarlo.

Oikawa abandonó el salón, dejando a sus compañeros en silencio y confundidos. Hanamaki se volvió hacia Hajime y Matsukawa.

-¿Se va? Pero si aún quedan varias clases... Y el entrenamiento.

Volvió después de un rato.

.

.

.

Pasaron algunos días sin que Hajime ni nadie supiera nada sobre el pequeño cuervo o su entrenamiento. Ya se enterarían después que Oikawa había evitado a toda costa encontrarse con Hinata durante aquel tiempo.

De alguna manera, Hajime se sentía culpable al respecto.

No es que lamentará haberle arruinado la conquista a Basurakawa, pero el pobre chico del Karasuno, debía estar consternado después de haberle cancelado el entrenamiento sin ninguna explicación, pensaba él.

《 Issei y Takahiro también tienen la culpa. Esos imbéciles no saben cuándo parar. Issei sobre todo. Bicho raro.》

No es ningún engaño la gran cantidad de faldas que es capaz de atraer Oikawa, lo verdaderamente increíble es la facilidad con que lo mandan a volar; él a ellas o ellas a él, da lo mismo, el resultado no varía, al igual que la causa: simple y puro volleyball. A veces el problema era el poco tiempo que tenían, otras, la falta de atención por parte de Oikawa, puesto que siempre estaba concentrado en el volleyball, claro.

Solo que, a diferencia de todas esas chicas, Hinata le daba una buena impresión. Era un hombre, sí, pero al ser también jugador de volley entendería que tuvieran que distanciarse por largos periodos de tiempo, ya que el también tendría la necesidad de hacerlo. Fue evidente para todo el mundo durante su último partido; ninguno está dispuesto a retroceder, la meta de ambos es mejorar a toda costa. Cualquier cosa por el bien del juego. Hajime se sorprendía a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que realmente consideraba algo así.

《Si realmente se les hubiera dado eso de salir como pareja, no sería tan malo... No, no. Oikawa es Oikawa, ya sabría el cómo echarse a perder el noviazgo, al igual que los mil anteriores... Demonios, no debí abrir la boca en primer lugar》

La idea le vino a la mente desde que Oikawa le contó su problema. Tal vez fuera que el idiota mismo no supiera lo que sentía, tratándose de alguien del mismo sexo. Pero decidió no decírselo en aquel momento dado la falta de verisimilitud que la idea le provocaba. De todas formas, cualquier cosa que podría pasar entre ellos ya no era posible. Lo hecho, hecho esta.

《Tal vez sea lo mejor. Como sea, más me vale olvidarme del asunto, o terminará desconcentrándome y seré un asco de jugador como Idiotakawa》

.

.

.

Lunes por la noche. Oikawa regresaba a casa luego del entrenamiento. Su madre preparaba la cena, pero el de nuevo no tenía apetito, lo cual no le importó un carajo a la señora pues, así son las madres. Se preocupaba por la poca hambre de su hijo mientras este obstinado torcía la boca y se negaba a compartir la razón de su desinterés. Y con mucha razón, según él.

《Lo que sucede madre es que estoy en un dilema donde todo mi equipo piensa que soy gay y a mí la idea me parece factible. Jamás consideré la idea de estar enamorado de otro hombre, que por cierto no es nadie que conozcas. -Porque de seguro preguntaría por Hajime-, pero así está la cosa.》

El día en que decidió distanciarse de Hinata era Viernes, en ese momento era Lunes por la noche, así que, haciendo cuentas, ya iban transcurridos 4 días desde su último encuentro con Hinata. Y para acabarla, a este parecía no importarle pues durante todo ese tiempo no se había molestado en contactarse con él, lo cual tenía a Oikawa muy ofendido.

《Si le interesara, ya hubiera llamado desde el primer día en que no lo volví a citar para encontrarnos. -recordó lo que dijo frente a sus tres compañeros en aquel momento-. "Sucio cuervo enemigo". -Comenzaba a sentirse culpable por nombrarlo así. -Bueno, no tiene por qué enterarse... Eso sí lo vuelvo a ver antes del campeonato.》

Oikawa huyó de la perspicacia de su madre y se refugió en su habitación. Pasadas las horas, trató desesperadamente de dormirse, sin embargo, su cabeza decidió fastidiarlo un poco y volver a ametrallarlo con imágenes de tono anaranjado una vez más.

Enamorado de Hinata; tal vez sí lo consideró. Desde un principio sospechaba que aquella atracción por el peli-naranja no era común. Algo en su interior le decía que debía volver a encontrárselo. Pero su propósito no fue tan claro hasta que Hajime y los demás llegaron para restregárselo en la cara.

《No, no, no, no. -Sacudió su cabeza sobre la almohada-. Tengo un montón de chicas hermosas, desesperadas, ansiosas por que pruebe sus bentos, y sobre todo locas por mí, siguiéndome. ¿Enamorarme yo de un chico? Por favor. Ni siquiera es de mi mismo equipo, o instituto. Me dejé confundir por los comentarios de los idiotas de Iwa-chan y los otros dos, cuando sencillamente tuve un momento de bondad y accedí a ayudarlo. No por sentirme atraído, fue por lastima, eso es todo.》

Su celular vibró. Estiro el brazo hasta alcanzarlo y checó el nombre que aparecía en pantalla... Había recibido un mensaje de Hinata. Lo leyó, y dos simples palabras hicieron que El Gran rey cayera de su real cama.


	4. Hora de escribir tu testamento

-Tsukki, viéndote bien, creo que has crecido unos centímetros ¿no lo crees?

-No lo sé, me siento igual. -respondió lánguidamente.

Yamaguchi y Tsukki iban camino a sus respectivas casas como de costumbre. Y Yamaguchi alababa a Tsukki por detalles como ese, también, como era costumbre.

-Es increíble, unos centímetros más y medirás 2 metros. -Sus ojos centellaban de la emoción-. Con semejante estatura podrías llegar ser el jugador más valioso del equipo.

-No me interesa. -cortó con la mayor sinceridad.

-¿Enserio? En estas circunstancias, si perfeccionas tus habilidades, ni siquiera Hinata con toda su energía podría rebasarte. Bueno, más ahora que Hinata no entrena tanto como antes. -No eran amigos cercanos ni nada por el estilo, pero las repentinas desapariciones de Hinata lo tenían hasta a él con un nudo en la garganta- ¿Qué podría causar una actitud así en una persona como él?

Todos en el club de volleyball reaccionaron de formas distintas: Tanaka y Nishinoya tuvieron su pequeño ataque de pánico; Kageyama, como era de esperarse, se enojó con él por no practicar lo suficiente; Ennoshita, Narita y Kinoshita mostraron su preocupación, no de manera tan exagerada como hicieron Tanaka y Nishinoya; Daichi, Suga y Asahi, el trió paternal del equipo, acordaron darle su espacio a Hinata, después de todo, no quedarse hasta tarde entrenando no era algo que reprocharle; Mientras, Tsukki no le dio la menor importancia y Yamaguchi decidió seguir su ejemplo. Al fin y al cabo, no hubo nadie que no lo notara.

-Tampoco me interesa. -dijo Tsukki-. Si tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, o si ya dejó de interesarle el volleyball, es asunto suyo.

-Tienes razón. -La desilusión se hacia notar en el tono del chico pecoso-. Pero aun así sería una lástima que lo dejara.

Pasaron junto a un parque a mitad de camino. En él, se veía a dos muchachos jugando en la cancha de volleyball. El alto hacía un saque, y el de menor estatura lo recibía.

-¿Huh? -Yamaguchi ladeó la cabeza y enfocó la vista.- ¿Hinata?

.

.

.

《No ha vuelto a llamarme desde el viernes. -Se lamentaba Hinata, celular en mano. Durante todo el día no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera El Gran Rey y por qué este no volvió a citarlo para entrenar. Solo que, a diferencia de la escuela, en su habitación tenia total privacidad para angustiarse a su gusto. -¿Será que se tomó estos días libres? Podría llamarlo para ver que todo esté bien. O tal vez tuvo un accidente; puede que esté en una sala de hospital ahora mismo ¡Así ya no podrá jugar en la Interhigh! -Sacudió su cabeza-. Cálmate, cálmate, aún hay muchas posibilidades. Debería llamarlo. No, no quiero molestarlo. Si él no me ha hablado debe ser por algo importante, aunque... Si fuera algo importante no tendría por que llamarme, ni que fuéramos tan cercanos. -Recordó sus entrenamientos junto al Gran Rey. Jamás creyó que se divertiría tanto- ¿Y si ya se cansó de mí? De seguro se enojó conmigo por no aprender lo suficientemente rápido. Lo hice desperdiciar su tiempo ¡Tuve la oportunidad de entrenar con uno de los mejores setters que existen y la eché a la basura!》

Se quejó con un sonido entre grito y sollozo bastante fuerte, al mismo tiempo que se jalaba los cabellos y se tiraba de rodillas, sin soltar el celular ni un segundo, por supuesto. Entonces, casi de inmediato, Natsu se apareció para callarlo en nombre de toda la familia quienes, como personas normales, trataban de dormir.

Se metió debajo de las sabanas y continuó observando su celular.

《Bueno, bueno, no tiene por qué ser mi culpa ¿cierto? Quizás se metió en problemas con su equipo por no practicar con ellos. -Si le pasó a él ¿Por qué no habría de pasarle lo mismo a Oikawa? Solo que Hinata, a diferencia del capitán de Seijoh, no fue honesto con su equipo-. Si se enterarán de que practiqué a escondidas con El Gran Rey me matarían. Especialmente Kageyama.

"Me duele el estómago, tengo un proyecto para mañana, mi madre necesita de mi ayuda en casa, debo cuidar de mi hermana enferma" fueron sus excusas.

-Pobre miserable. -lloraba Tanaka.

Era a su preciado equipo a quién le mentía, pero valía la pena. Entrenarse con Oikawa le era de mucha ayuda. Incluso Daichi lo felicitó cuando se percató de su mejora al recibir el balón.

El reloj daba las 3 de la mañana. Los parpados de Hinata comenzaban a sentirse pesados.

-¿Debería llamarlo? -murmuró-. Quiero volver... A entrenar con él. Quiero. -Parpadeaba incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. "Gran Rey" se mostró escrito entre los contactos del móvil. Sus dedos presionaron las teclas del celular y escribieron, lentos y con inercia-. Quiero...

.

.

.

Al despertarse, todavía sostenía el celular en la mano. Se frotó los ojos, miró la pantalla, y darse cuenta de lo que escribió, sirvió para levantarlo mejor que 10 tazas de café:

"Quiero verte"

-¡Waaaah! -Abrió los ojos de par en par y saltó fuera de la cama con la habilidad de un resorte.- Q-Q-Qué, Qué... ¡¿Qué hice?! Sueno como una chica que extraña a su novio.

Se imaginó a si mismo diciendo aquellas palabras, entrelazándose de brazos y hablando entre pucheros, como haría una chica en un intento de lucir tierna. Además del típico fondo rosa con destellos y esas especies de burbujas que aparecen en las series románticas.

-No, no, no, no, no ¡No! -negaba con la cabeza. Eso le pasaba por ver animes Shojos con su hermana. Siempre que sus padres lo encontraban viéndolos, argumentaba que Natsu lo obligaba; casi cierto-. Yo solo escribí la verdad; Tenía ganas de entrenar así que se lo dije...escribí. De ninguna manera fue con intención romántica. El Gran Rey entenderá, seguramente. Cosas del volley...

El celular de Hinata vibró de repente y este del susto lo mandó a volar por la ventana. De otro modo jamás se enteraba de que olvidó cerrar la ventana por la noche. (1)

Consideró saltar por la ventana, pero una pequeña parte de su cerebro llamada: sentido común, le aconsejó que usara la puerta. Y aun así, la velocidad con la que llegó al patio hizo parecer que voló. Giró la cabeza para todos lados hasta dar con el celular y saltó por él como si fuera un balon al que debiera salvar.

Para su buena suerte, el aparato estaba intacto. Para su desgracia:

"Veme en el centro comercial, hoy, después de clases. Hora de siempre." Le mandó Oikawa.

《Tu y yo, después de clases. Centro comercial. Falta y te cortaré la cabeza para usarla como balón.》 Tradujo su cerebro.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡No lo entendió! Realmente le molestó lo que escribí. Ahora de seguro cree que le pedí que me entrenara solo para acercarme a él ¡WAAAH! -gritó a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Nii-chan, ya cállate! -se oyó desde el interior de la casa.

Recibió un segundo mensaje:

"Lleva ropa casual"

《Sin tu uniforme no podrán reconocerte en la morgue, pues cuando acabe contigo no tendrás rostro que identificar .》En su imaginación, Oikawa sostenía un cuchillo de carnicero y reía malévolamente.

-Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir. -deliraba Hinata- ¡¿Por qué diablos le escribí eso?! Necesito ayuda ¿Y si no voy al centro comercial y le pido ayuda a los chicos del club?

《 ¡Hinata, idiota! Nos engañaste todo este tiempo. Maldito de traidor.》

Poco importaba a dónde fuera, su muerta estaba asegurada. En aquel momento, no era posible distinguir expresión alguna sobre su rostro. Todo él palideció a tal grado que más bien parecía un pedazo de papel con el alma escapándosele por la boca.

Se preparó para ir a clases, y antes de cruzar la salida a paso lúgubre, se dirigió a su hermana, la cual desayunaba en el comedor.

-Natsu, debí hacerte caso. Espero que, algún día, llegues a perdonarme. -El aura a su alrededor se veía sombría y pesada.

Hinata partió a la escuela mientras su hermana lo miraba confundida.

-Ojala fuera lo más raro que ha dicho...

.

.

.

El entrenador Ukai y el profesor Takeda hablaban sobre algún campamento al que les gustaría llevarse al equipo. Aún faltaba mover ciertos hilos y convencer a varias personas así que decidieron tomarse el asunto con discreción. Sería una lástima que los alumnos se emocionarán por algo no pasaría, por lo tanto los dejaron practicar el resto del entrenamiento a gusto.

Hinata simplemente temblaba; temblaba, se tambaleaba, cometía los errores más impensables y su cara tenía un aspecto como de cuando estaba por vomitar de los nervios antes de su primer partido. De algún modo, logró no morir por el transcurso del día. Después de varios delirios y comidas de cabeza, por fin decidió encontrarse con Oikawa, alias: el asesino del machete, en el centro comercial. Creyó que, si iba a morir, prefería que lo asesinara una sola persona y no once; más o menos, según quienes de su equipo tuvieran las ganas de cambiar el club temporalmente a uno de boxeo.

Al final del entrenamiento, Ukai llamó a Daichi para discutir sobre alguna asunto, y él como sospechó que le tomaría tiempo, se los comentó a sus fieles de tercero, además de recomendarles que se adelantarán.

El resto se dirigió a los vestidores. Pero por supuesto, nadie lo hizo más rápido que Hinata, quien de hecho se adelantó y salió volando segundos antes de que acabara la práctica. El equipo ya se había acostumbrado a los erráticos escapes del número diez, así que lo dejaron pasar como si ya fuera una costumbre. La mayoría menos uno.

Para el armador más joven de Karasuo, este extraño acontecimiento no era suficiente para desequilibrarlo. Él fue, sin dudas, el que se sobresaltó más que nadie. No obstante, estaba seguro de conocer a Hinata; sabía que jamás se rendiría con convertirse en el mejor, así que se centró en él mismo y esperó a que la locura pasara. O eso trató. Para un armador, es imposible no ver por sus compañeros, incluso por los molestos. Y ese preciso día, Hinata era un desastre tan grande, que no fue posible ignorarlo... En gran parte porque se encargó de sabotear el entrenamiento.

-Oye ¿A dónde vas? -Le preguntó Kageyama, luego de seguirlo a los vestidores y encontrarlo vistiéndose con ropa que visiblemente no era el uniforme escolar.

Hinata se sobresaltó y la ropa se le fue de las manos.

-Oh-Oh-Hola, "Kagyama". 《Déjame ir. No quiero convertirme en su bolsa de boxeo humana.》 Yo iba a... 《¡¿Cuáles eran mis excusas?!》Mi, mi hermana esta...

-Déjate de excusas, idiota. Vestido así es obvio que no vas a casa a cuidar de tu hermana enferma. Llevas días actuando de esa forma ¿Es que ya no recuerdas la promesa que hiciste cuando perdimos contra Seijoh?

《Maldición. -Justamente tenía que mencionarlo-. Ahora si le digo la verdad me matará antes que El Gran Rey.》

-Oh, así que no se lo has dicho. -se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Ninguno de los dos oyó cuando sus Tsukki y Yamaguchi abrieron la puerta. Tanaka, Nishinoya, y los de tercero a excepción del capitán entraron luego.

-Oigan ¿Qué pasa aquí? -exigió saber Tanaka- ¿Qué, están peleándose de nuevo?

-Sí, sí, el ambiente está muy tenso. -aportó el líbero.

Mientras tanto, Yamaguchi se preguntaba si fue buena idea contarle a Tsukki lo que vio en el parque

-Anda ¿Por qué no decirles? -Intentó aligerar la situación.

-¿D-D-D-Decirles qué?

《 ¿Sabrán?》Se preguntó Hinata.

-Tú sabes -insistió el chico de lentes-, lo de ese chico de Seijoh... O será que lo ocultas porque en realidad le das información de los entrenamientos al equipo enemigo ¿Eh, pequeño traidor?

《 ¡Lo saben!》

Las piernas de Hinata temblaban cual gelatina. Buen trabajo Tsukki. Extrañas son las veces en que te diviertes.

-¿Seijoh? -La noticia le vino a Kageyama como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

Dentro de los vestidores se dio el completo caos. Todo el mundo quería saber lo que sucedía, por lo que acosaban al indefenso Hinata con preguntas y una que otra amenaza. Este únicamente sentía como su muerte se aproximaba cada vez más,

-... Solo era un chiste. -mencionó Tsukki, aunque ya a nadie le interesó oirlo. De ahí en adelante ya no había nada que pudiera aportar, o más bien que quisiera. Él y Yamaguchi se fueron de la misma manera en que llegaron: sin que absolutamente nadie lo notara.

Al final, Suga y Asahi lograron callar a los demás revoltosos. No hay necesidad de nombrarlos.

-Oye, Tsukishima no habla en serio ¿verdad, Hinata? No le darías información de nuestros entrenamientos a otros equipos ¿cierto? -Asahi esperaba equivocarse.

-N-No, claro que no ¡Jamás lo haría! La verdad es... -Tomó un largo trago de aire-. Un día... me encontré con Oikawa por casualidad, y desde ese día... Él me ha estado enseñando a recibir.

La reacción no se hizo esperar.

-¡Hijo de puta pedófilo! Voy a cortarle las bo...

-¡TANAKA! -lo interrumpió Suga.

-¿E-Entrenando con Oikawa-san? -Fue lo que rescató Kageyama- ¿Estas demente, o qué? ¿Te diriges ahora a entrenar con él?

-No, no. Vamos a ir al centro comercial, lo juro. -Hinata tampoco captó el doble sentido.

-¿Una cita? Ese maldito pervertido ya lo tiene todo planeado. -sacó Nishinoya de conclusión.

-¿Cita? -Recordó el mensaje que le envió la noche anterior-. Yo y... -De un momento a otro, fue jalado del cuello de la camisa.

-¡¿Cómo puedes entrenar a escondidas con Oikawa y actuar como si todo fuera normal?! ¡Grandísimo idiota! -le gritaba mientras lo sacudía bruscamente de los hombros.

-Basta ya. -Suga imponiendo orden por segunda vez-. Es su vida, Hinata puede hacer lo que quiera.

-Que quede claro que no salgo con él -agitaba la cabeza

Aún con la advertencia de Suga, el setter gruñón de primero y los dos intensos chicos de segundo no esperaron ni un segundo para volver a unirse en un coro de gritos, amenazas e inconformidad.

-¡YA BASTA! -Suga imponiendo orden, versión definitiva-. Hinata, ¿podrías retirarte? Tengo que hablar con ellos por un momento.

-P-Pero es que yo...

-¡Ahora!

Él obedeció enseguida. Suga podía dar miedo a veces.

-¿Qué? ¿Va a dejarlo ir así sin más, Suga-san?

-Escúchenme bien. Tenemos cosas más importantes por las qué preocuparnos. El Interhigh se acerca, si queremos tener una oportunidad debemos concentrarnos en ello. Esta situación se aclarará tarde o temprano. Y sobre todo, no hay necesidad de meter a Daichi en esto. El ya tiene demasiado en mente como para preocuparlo con otras cosas. ¿Queda entendido?

Ryu y Noya intercambiaron miradas. Después de unos segundos asintieron entre si, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa. Hora de usar el arma secreta.

-No queríamos decirte esto -comenzó Tanaka-, pero Suga -Colocó una mano sobre su hombro-... Eres como nuestra madre.

Esa no se la esperaba.

-¿M-Madre?

-Sí, sí, eres la madre del equipo. Siempre te preocupas por nosotros hasta de las cosas que no tienen nada que ver con volleyball; nos ayudas, nos apoyas y nos regañas todo el tiempo. Es por eso que no puedes dejar que tu hijo caiga en las garras del pedófilo enemigo.

-Ambos son menores de edad, así que no es pedofilia. -Nadie pareció escuchar a Asahi.

-Piensa en las perversiones que podría hacerle ese tipo de Seijoh. –Masculló Tanaka apretando el puño- ¿Qué madre permitiría algo así?

-Nadie va a pervertir a nadie -dijo Suga, acentuando cada palabra.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Sí ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, yo...

Antes de siquiera pensarse una respuesta, Nishinoya lo jaló de un brazo hasta la puerta y apuntó con un dedo a Hinata quien se dirigía hacia su bicicleta mientras su mochila y ropa amontonada entre si se le caían de los brazos.

-Solo míralo, esta podría ser la última vez que veas a tu hijo... Virgen. -Le susurró lo más cerca que pudo al oído. Suga sintió escalofríos.

Para Sugawara, debía serle obvio pensar que un estudiante no se aprovecharía de otro solo porque sí, pero su opinión personal sobre Oikawa comenzaban a hacerlo dudar sobre qué creer.

-Suga-san te están manipulando. -Asahi: la única persona consiente dentro del vestidor.

Sería mentira negarlo. A pesar de que su contacto con Oikawa fue mínimo, recordaba bien su actitud engreída y orgullosa de la primera vez que lo enfrentaron. el momento en que retó a Kageyama frente a todos, os poderosos servicios dirigidos especialmente a Tsukishima, la manera con que acorraló a todo el equipo... Además que su reputación de mujeriego es bien conocida hasta para Karasuno. Una reputación así, más una actitud como la suya...

-Kageyama, tú conoces a Oikawa mejor que nosotros ¿Qué es lo que piensas de todo esto?

Kageyama realmente se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo.

-Oikawa es molesto y despiadado.

-... Pero

-¿Pero qué?

-¡¿No hay pero?!

Suga se acorraló a si mismo. Le echó un vistazo a su, aparentemente hijo, al que le costaba meter su ropa dentro de la mochila. Cada segundo que dudaba, perdía tiempo antes de que se fuera.

-De acuerdo. -accedió Suga con semblante serio-. Pero que Daichi no se entere.

-¡Sí! -celebraron Ryu y Noya.

-Oigan, oigan ¿Realmente haremos esto? ¿Espiar a nuestro compañero?

-Vamos Asahi -Nishinoya le dio un palmazo en la espalda-, somos una familia, ven con nosotros y demuestra que tenemos pantalones para defender a nuestro hermano.

-¿Hermano? -rió mientras rascaba su mejilla-. Creí que dirían que soy el padre, ya que Suga...

-Deja de soñar Asahi, Daichi es el padre.

-Ah, sí, claro. Sí. -volvió a reír.

Daichi discuta cuestiones técnicas con el entrenador. Hinata terminaba de vestirse junto a du bicicleta y se dirigía directo a su esperada muerte. Sin embargo, Oikawa aguardaba con un plan distinto, uno que no terminará en tragedia... O por lo menos no tan mierda.

.

.

.

(1) Ok. No tengo ni idea de si hay una ventana en el cuarto de Hinata, y no voy a buscar el capítulo donde aparece su habitación solo para verificar. Es solo que, imaginármelo lanzando su celular por la ventana me da mucha risa.

Tardó más de lo que quisiera -llora en una esquina- Pero meh! Yolo

Por cierto, Muchas Gracias por las reviews

Dato curioso: en algún momento, cuando llevaba la mayor parte de este fic escrita, me di cuenta de que había olvidado la existencia de Kageyama por completo. Lo siento Kageyama, no es que no me importes, es solo que...


	5. Oikawa go home

Oikawa esperaba justo en la entrada del centro comercial, dando vueltas por todo el lugar, algo más ansioso de lo que hubiera estado en cualquier cita. Probablemente porque, la noche anterior, recibió un mensaje un tanto sugestivo de su próximo acompañante, y el cual por cierto, es un hombre al igual que él.

Dentro de su mente ya se había impuesto la inquebrantable convicción de no sentir nada por su pequeño aprendiz. Puede que lo considerara divertido, que sorprendentemente su compañía fuera agradable, que disfrutara de verlo practicar, que el brillo que irradiaban sus ojos le resultara cegador, que sus expresiones faciales fueran la cosa más tierna que jamás haya visto en ninguna chica, que su cuerpecito fuera tan enérgico y a la vez tan vulnerable que lo hiciera sentirse con ganas de...

《Alto ahí Oikawa. -se decía a sí mismo-. Vine aquí a dejar las cosas claras. No tengo idea de qué clase de feromonas liberé para que ahora hasta los hombres de otras escuelas sean atraídos hacia mí, pero no dejaré que esto siga yéndoseme de las manos.》

Luego de recibir el mensaje y golpearse la frente contra el suelo, ya pudo ir abandonando la idea de tener una noche tranquila y se dedicó a reflexionar sobre las veleidades del universo por, más o menos, ocho horas.

《"Quiero verte". –los ojos se le ennegrecieron por mirar el mensaje la noche entera-. ¿Acaso es una jodida broma?》

"Veámonos en el centro comercial" fue lo que acabó enviándole en un acto de impulsividad como aquel que tuvo cuando abandonó dramáticamente el salón de clases.

Pero ¿Qué diablos sería lo que harían al llegar ahí? ¿Cenar? ¿Hablar de sus sentimientos? ¿Mandarlo a la mierda? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de como sentirse.

No podría enamorarse de él, simplemente no aceptaba la idea. Él es el chico al que todas las chicas dedican sus suspiros, no los chicos ¿Qué pensaría la gente a su alrededor si un día se enterarán de que tiene una relación con el enano gritón del otro equipo? Poco atrás habría negado tales aseveraciones, convencido de que al pequeño número diez solo lo buscaba por asuntos de volleyball. Y justo después de declararlo en su cabeza, le llega ese mensaje para destruirle en mil pedazos todo en lo que creía.

¿Acaso Hinata siempre se sintió de esa forma hacia él? ¿Los chicos del club, insólitamente, tenían razón? ¿Desde cuándo Oikawa era tan ignorante como para ser el último en darse cuenta de esto? El mundo se volvía de cabeza.

《 ¿Qué clase de dimensión es esta?》

Se acercó a Iwauzumi. Definitivamente no deseaba que sus compañeros metieran las narices en su lio, pero Oikawa se sentía tan fuera de órbita que un pequeño consejo no le vendría mal.

-Iwa-chan ¿Qué debo hacer? -le preguntó luego de contarle lo sucedido.

-¿Tendrás una cita con él?

-Si... ¡Digo no! -corrigió jalándose los cabellos.

El colapso mental de Oikawa estaba tan cerca que hasta Hajime sintió la presión en el aire que rodeaba a su armador. Tooru siempre fue la clase de persona que controlaba la situación. Luego recordó el caos en que su distracción hundió al equipo semanas atrás y concluyó que simplemente era un idiota.

-Mira, lo que sea que intentes hacer, mantén la calma. Solo piensa que este es otro partido en que debes vencer al oponente... De alguna forma. -Oikawa pareció entender el punto, así que prosiguió-. Llévalo a algún lugar donde te sientas cómodo ¿Qué no planeabas arrastrarme a aquel lugar donde los ovnis harían algo en el cielo y toda esa basura?

-Iwa-chan, no me escuchaste para nada ¿verdad? -Nunca mencionó cosa alguna sobre ver ovnis en esa ocasión, aunque sin duda se moriría por que fuera cierto. Por otra parte, las palabras de Hajime le dieron una idea-. Un lugar donde me sienta cómodo ¿eh?

.

.

.

Hinata pedaleó tan fuerte el camino entero que olvidó el motivo por el cual se dirigía al centro comercial. Cuando finalmente separó su mente de la bicicleta, volvió a sentirse con ganas de vomitar.

Aún mareándose con cada paso que daba, logró aparcar la bicicleta. La próxima vez consideraría usar el autobús.

《Al final no pude pedirles ayuda a los chicos del club. Y eso que terminé diciéndoles la verdad. -se lamentaba Hinata-. Suga enserio da miedo cuando se enoja, me recuerda a mi madre.》

A pesar de que en su mente era muy probable que aquel encuentro terminara con él destrozado, y seguramente también cubierto de su propio vómito, no podría negar que él mismo fue quien decidió acudir, claro que en parte fue más por el miedo a lo que le pasaría si huía y se atreviera a dejar plantado al Gran Rey.

Cruzó la entrada del centro comercial, rodeando su estómago con los brazos como si eso fuera a servirle de algo. Casi de inmediato y para susto de él, se encontró con su destino, esperándolo impaciente. Hinata tragó saliva. Oikawa, totalmente opuesto a la reacción del peli naranja, corrió hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro, solo que Hinata, tan asustado, no notó el shock que El gran rey causó en sí mismo con ese recibimiento.

-Chi... Hinata, hola ¿Cómo estás? -Parecía una buena forma de iniciar una conversación.

-¡Sí! -Se paró derecho, como si se estuvieran en un campo militar y Oikawa fuera su capitán- ... E-Esto... B-B-Bi-Bi-Bien.

《Se ve realmente nervioso.》 Pensó Oikawa.

-Aguarda. -Cubrió su boca con ambas manos y corrió a vomitarse en el bote de basura más cercano.

《Eso pasa de estar nervioso. Se ve realmente enfermo》

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?

-L-Lo siento.

-¡¿Por qué te disculpas?!

Cualquiera que hubiera sido el plan de Oikawa, estaba saliéndole terriblemente mal. Y eso que apenas comenzaba. Ni siquiera Iwaizumi se atrevería a llamarlo "cita". Sin duda muchos hombres desearon en el pasado tener la suerte de Oikawa, sin embargo, ahora incluso él tenía momentos así. Sí que hay una primera vez para todo.

《 ¿Será que, ahora que ya se me declaró se siente nervioso junto a mí?... Un segundo ¿Eso realmente fue una declaración en primer lugar? 》

Trató de darle una palmada en la espalda. Mala idea, pues antes de siquiera tocarlo por más de dos segundos, el pequeño cuervo volvía a devolver el estómago dentro de la basura.

Debía encontrar alguna forma de ponerlo cómodo, y rápido. De otra forma, terminarían su encuentro con Hinata en la sala de un hospital.

Gracias a un pensamiento oportuno, el chico de Seijoh decidió hablarle de la manera más normal posible. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, dudaba que funcionara, pero de todas maneras, actuó con confianza.

-Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí al que podríamos ir. 《En realidad son dos lugares.》 Sentémonos, charlemos un poco; así te sentirás mejor ¿Te parece bien? -Su voz tuvo un tono amable.

《 ¿Uh? Creí que me odiaría por lo que escribí, pero aún no me ha hecho nada. -cuestionó Hinata, mirándolo cautelosamente-. Espera, ¿y si todo esto es parte de su plan? Quiere llevarme a algún sitio tenebroso para maltratarme. Tengo que escaparme.》

Su cabeza se encontraba casi tan revuelta como su estómago. A fin de cuentas, no hubo oportunidad para huir, ya que los pies del chico de Karasuno se movieron antes de que pudiera sentirlos.

Recorrieron el centro comercial hasta salirse de él y franquear varios establecimientos cercanos.

El capitán de Seijoh permanecía al pendiente del nerviosismo con que su acompañante lo seguía. Marcharse del centro comercial sin duda lo inquietó, pero al menos respirar aire fresco hacía que su rostro perdiera ese tono enfermizo, pensó él.

-Espero y te guste. -seguía intentando romper el hielo-. Es de mis lugares favoritos para comer.

《Por favor que no sea a mí a quien se coma, por favor que no sea a mí...》

-Y ahí está. -señaló el castaño.

"Cosmic Land" aparecía colgado del techo del restaurante, en letras de colores brillantes las cuales hacían difícil no fijarse en ellas. Un lugar de tamaño considerable que, a simple vista, no resulto como nada que Hinata hubiera visitado antes, y eso que solo estaba dejándose guiar por la fachada de afuera.

El peli naranja sentía que perdía el alma por segunda ocasión con solo pararse ante este extraño lugar. Por alguna razón que no sabría explicar, el Cosmic Land lo intimidaba. Probablemente no fuera culpa del Cosmic Land tanto como de sí mismo y la resistencia de su estómago. Y de una cara completamente opuesta de la moneda, aparecía Oikawa, radiante y confiado, como si hubiera llegado a su propio hogar.

Un hombre dentro de una botarga de alíen verde los recibió. En un principio se veía simpático, luego notaron que no dejaba de seguirlos con la mirada. Ambos chicos no pudieron evitar sentirse inquietados; sobre todo Hinata, quien puso una cara de que mojaría los pantalones y saldría corriendo en cualquier momento. Oikawa, dándose cuenta de esto, lo empujó de los hombros; más valía evitarse la molestia de otra vomitada... Y escaparse del alien perturbador, principalmente.

Apenas entraron al restaurante, Oikawa, ganándole la curiosidad, dio un último vistazo al alien, quien le hizo una señal formando un círculo con dos dedos de una mano y metiéndole el dedo índice de la otra.

《Ok. Esto ya me está asustando ¿Incluso los tipos dentro de botargas creen que intento conquistarlo?》

Mejor fingiría que no pasó nada

Dieron un par de vueltas antes de sentarse en un par de sillas altas de la barra de bebidas.

《 ¿Este es el lugar al que veníamos? -pensó Hinata. Si el exterior del restaurante le pareció extraño, el interior era demencial. Mesas y sillas con diseños de naves y rocas espaciales; pinturas fosforescentes de estrellas y planetas en las paredes y el techo; empleados con disfraces que parecían salidos del bar en Star Wars; una iluminación que, si no fuera por las luces de neón por todos lados, sería absolutamente inexistente... -. Se ve algo oscuro... No, viéndolo bien, es bastante genial》

-Gran Rey ¿T-Te gustan los aliens?

Oikawa exhaló.

-¿Qué si me gustan los aliens? -Dulce e inocente Hinata, no tienes ni idea-. ¡Son la cosa más genial del universo! -anunció con orgullo-. Y este lugar es como un tributo hacia ellos, por lo tanto lo adoro. Vengo aquí desde antes de que lo construyeran. -No mentía; Oikawa literalmente contaba los días antes de que el restaurante fuera inaugurado, como también lo visitaba para asegurarse de que todo fuera yendo bien-. No entiendo por qué alguien no querría venir. Apenas entras y te da la sensación de estar en algún lugar remoto de la galaxia ¿Quién no querría comer fideos a la tripa de pulpo espacial, en algún lugar remoto de la galaxia? -cuestionó señalando uno de los platillos del menú-. Siempre trato que Iwa-chan me acompañe, pero él me dice "Ir una vez al mes es más que suficiente, luego todos creerán que somos unos raros"

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puede venir solo una vez al mes?

-¡Lo sé! ¿Verdad?

Aprovechándose de tener su atención, Oikawa se dio el placer de contarle a su acompañante cada curiosidad, relato y teoría de alienígenas, fenómenos galácticos y el universo en general, de las que nunca lograba desahogarse delante de Iwaizumi o de cualquier otro de sus amigos. Por fin lograba bajar la guardia de Hinata, aunque de cierta forma, disfrutaba más viendo sus curiosas expresiones mientras escuchaba cada palabra con atención, así como sus exclamaciones raras de cuando algún dato lo sorprendía.

Pero, muy a pesar de lo que disfrutara su dudosa "cita", al final de la noche tendría que cumplir con su propósito: aclarar que ninguno de los dos sentía cosa alguna por el otro, y si fuera el caso, esfumarle las ilusiones a Hinata.

《Maldición. Si se suponía que iba rechazarlo ¿por qué carajos llegué tan lejos? Me siento tan cómodo en este momento que cuando hable seriamente con él quedaré como un idiota. -Aún y sabiendo eso, Oikawa continuó-. Ya lo decidí. Haré esto solo para asegurarme de que el enano no está interesado en mí. -En un momento de la plática, el chico de Seijoh se mostró tan entusiasmado que el jugador de Karasuno no pudo evitar mostrarle una sonrisa-. No esta... Interesado en mí.》

.

.

.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Lo perdimos! -desesperó Tanaka, cansado de correr-. No, no, esperen ¡Los encontré!

-Así se hace Ryu. -lo felicitó Nishinoya- ¡Viva el escuadrón de protección a la virginidad!

Este dispar grupo de jugadores de volleyball, sorprendentemente no se perdió por el camino hasta el centro comercial. Teniendo sumo cuidado de no ser encontrados, escondiéndose detrás de lo que sea que hallarán y empujándose entre si cuando lo situación lo requería, todo con el fin de perseguir a su temporalmente hermano; esto último con el fin de tomarle el pelo a Suga.

-Esto es emocionante. -declaró la mamá cuervo-. Hacer locuras de vez en cuando es divertido

-Je. -resopló Tanaka-. Este debe ser uno de esos momentos en los que tú madre intenta ser "la mamá genial".

-Oigan, oigan. -los llamó Asahi-. No sé por qué los ayudo pero, nuestro "objetivo" se fue.

Siguieron a Hinata y a su detestable acompañante por el tiempo que duraron dentro del centro comercial, pero en el momento en que salieron, perdieron su rastro como si de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra se tratara, o al menos así fue como lo sintieron estos chicos.

-Ese idiota, ira a entrenar a escondidas con Oikawa.

-¿Hablas enserio? Kageyama. -le preguntó Asahi- ¿Jugar volleyball en un centro comercial?

-¡Hey! Los encontré, miren allá. -apuntó Nishinoya con un dedo.

Echaron un vistazo desde lejos. A diferencia de lo que creyera Kageyama, encontraron un extraño lugar muy lejos de ser un gimnasio. Para algunos parecería un restaurante con temática extraterrestre, pero para esta "familia" sobreprotectora tenía más una pinta de bar nocturno para gente de fetiches extraños.

-Jamás había visto ese establecimiento. -reconoció Suga-. Pensar que traería a Hinata a un lugar así.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Entramos y pateamos el trasero de ese niño presumido? -Tanaka expulsaba fuego por los ojos.

-Escúchenme mis compañeros -Nishinoya aplaudió y se extendió de brazos-, tengo un plan. Acérquense.

Al parecer, Nishinoya tomaba el liderazgo del equipo.

Formaron un círculo entre ellos, sin percatarse de lo obvios que eran para la gente que pasaba de tener algo entre manos.

-Bien. Primero que nada, debemos crear una distracción, y para eso necesitaremos a Asahi. -El ace del equipo lo miró desconcertado-. Tú entra de forma natural, como si no estuvieras tramando nada. Luego, te acercarás a una persona, quien sea... Mejor que sea más de una, así llamarás más la atención. Y entonces, les ofrecerás de tu mercancía.

-¿Mi qué?

Nishinoya hurgó en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña bolsa transparente con un sospechoso polvo blanco dentro de ella.

-De esto hablo. -contestó Noya-. No se preocupen, es harina

-¿De dónde la sacaste? -preguntó Suga.

-Ya la traía conmigo. No pregunten. En fin, mientras Asahi provoca un escándalo, nosotros aprovecharemos la oportunidad y separaremos a nuestro hermanito de ese desgraciado creído.

-Estás loco. -Si de por si las personas ya creían que era un delincuente-. No sé qué es más preocupante: tu plan o imaginarme en qué utilizarías toda esa harina.

Tanaka tragó saliva y silbó mientras apartaba la vista.

-Anda, tú no te preocupes. Los guardias del lugar llegarán para saber el porqué del alboroto, pero no podrán hacerte nada porque vender harina no es ilegal.

Nishinoya tomó la mano de Asahi y puso en ella una bolsa ziploc repleta hasta el tope de polvo blanco.

-¿Qué se supone que soy? ¿Un narcotraficante mexicano?

-¿Los mexicanos siempre llevan harina en las bolsas? -Eso último no fue sarcasmo. Kageyama realmente necesitaba despegarse un poco de su balón de volleyball, por su propio bien.

-Tú solo entra, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. -le aseguró Noya, pulgar arriba.

-¿Cómo es que terminé metido en esto? Suga, sal del trance por favor.

-Imposible. -habló Suga seriamente-. En este momento siento una especie de adrenalina que jamás había sentido fuera de un partido. No puedo explicarlo. Pero tampoco dejó de pensar en evitar que mi hijo entre en una situación peligrosa.

-¡Que no eres su madre!

Suficiente locura para el ace.

Por fuera, Asahi pareciera un tipo duro como el muro de Datekou, pero por dentro, era suave como el suavizante con que lavaba su uniforme. Su mente le decía que huyera de ese lugar y buscara a Daichi. 《Él es el padre ¿no? El debería ser el que se encargue de esto.》 Por otro lado, la presión de sus compañeros era demasiado fuerte. Esta vez la victoria sería para el equipo "anti-lógica".

Entró al restaurante a paso lento, cubriéndose la cara con el dorso de la mano para que ni Oikawa o Hinata lograran reconocerlo. Al borde de un bloqueo mental, se decantó por hablarle a un grupo de personas sentadas al extremo del restaurante sobre unas sillas que parecían ser partes de un cohete espacial. Noya tendría sus ideas descabelladas, Mas intentar convencerlos de ayudarlos en su loca misión le pareció mejor idea.

Carraspeó la garganta antes de hablar

-Disculpen. -Tocó tímidamente el hombro de un muchacho sentado de espaldas.

-Oh vaya. Si no es el ace barbudo del Karasuno. -le dirigió el chico de cabello rosado al que tocó, mientras este giraba sobre su asiento y le dirigía una mirada desinteresada apoyado sobre su puño

-Makki, no te aproveches demasiado. -advirtió Hajime.

A Kunimi y Kindaichi, que se encontraban sentados al otro lado de la mesa, se les notaba en el rostro que se divertían con la vergonzosa situación del cuervo.

Los miembros de Karasuno observaban desde el marco de la entrada, incapaces de poder hacer algo.

-¿Qué es eso? -Hanamaki miró detenidamente la pequeña bolsa con harina

-Ah ¿Esto? Es...

-¡COCAÍNA! -Gritó Takahiro a todo pulmón, atrayendo la atención hasta del conserje disfrazado de disfrazado de astronauta- ¡Guardias, ayuda! ¡Esta gente intenta venderme droga!

-¡Retirada! -anunció Tanaka.

Asahi no fue capaz ni de mover un dedo antes de que un par de guardias, anchos como luchadores, se lanzaran sobre él e Iwaizumi.

-¡Hey, cabrones! Se equivocan de persona. -Los guardias, increíblemente pesados, derribaron a ambos chicos. Hajime, con las manos casi esposadas, vio como sus compañeros salían del restaurante- ¡No me dejen, bola de imbéciles!

Hanamaki huyó pregonando "droga" por todo lo alto, seguido de la mayoría de sus cómplices.

Oikawa sacado de su monologo sobre ovnis por culpa de tanto escándalo, casi cae de su asiento al notar la presencia de los dos equipos. Rápidamente, y antes de que Hinata se enterará de nada, Oikawa lo tomó del brazo y huyeron por la puerta trasera.

Los demás equipos, por otra parte, corrieron a todas direcciones hasta acabar a las afueras del centro comercial.

Cansados y sin aliento, a mitad de un estacionamiento terminaron llegando: Suga, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hanamaki, Kunimi, Kindaichi y el tipo en botarga de alien.

-Um, compañeros -comenzó Kindaichi- ... ¿Quién demonios es este?

-Soy yo -se quitó la cabeza del traje-, Matsukawa.

-Hermano ¿Qué wea? ¿De dónde sacaste una botarga de extraterrestre? -preguntó el peli rosado.

-Me la encontré tirada en el piso del almacén. -señaló el gafete que llevaba cosido al pecho-. Mira, se llama Frank

-Bas...tardos -Tanaka, quien dio varias vueltas antes de llegar, seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo nos llamó el calvito estúpido? -lanzó Takahiro.

-Cabrón...

-Tanaka, alto. -Suga separó a los dos equipos.

-Desgraciados. -les dirigió Nishinoya-. Interfirieron en nuestro plan ¿Por qué estaban ahí?

-Lo mismo podríamos preguntarles. -Kunimi no dejaría que lo insultaran sin defenderse- ¿A qué plan se refieren?

Nishinoya tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que había abierto de más la boca.

-¿A ustedes qué les importa? Lárguense de aquí.

-Jodanse, como si no supiéramos por qué estaban ahí. -Hanamaki tampoco dejaría tomarse por tonto- ¿Creen que permitiríamos que le hicieran algo a nuestro capitán?

-Si quieren pelearse con alguien, háganlo con ese enano cabello de toronja. Él es el que desde hace ya tiempo anda queriendo con nuestro armador. -reveló Matsukawa-. Mejor vayan primero a enterarse de las mañas de su amigo y no vengan a tirarnos mierda a nosotros.

Tanaka se habría lanzado contra el chico en disfraz de extraterrestre, si no hubiera sido porque Suga lo sostuvo del torso.

-¡Aléjense de nosotros y díganle al idiota presumido que no vuelva a intentar siquiera acercarse a Hinata!

-¡Basta! -ordenó Suga a Tanaka- ¿Qué somos, unos vagos? No llegaremos a ningún lado peleándonos de esta forma.

-Concuerdo con su amigo. -contestó Makki-. Cuando se les ocurra algo ya saben dónde encontrarnos. No se esfuercen demasiado.

Ese último comentario no fue de ayuda en calmar a los chicos de Karasuno, a excepción de Suga quien, justo como comentó Asahi, salió del trance.

《Suficiente descontrol por una noche.》 El chico de cabelló gris suspiró exhausto de tanto ajetreo.

-Creo que todos aquí deberíamos ir a sacar a nuestros compañeros de la cárcel.

-Ustedes vayan -dijo Issei-, nosotros vamos acortando camino a Rusia. Chance e Iwaizumi no nos atrapa.

Ambos equipos se retiraron por caminos opuestos. Iban caminando, aún tensos, cuando Suga se detuvo en seco. Parecía que hubiese recordado algo.

-Aguarden un momento... ¿Y Kageyama?

.

.

.

《Enserio lo hará. -Fue lo que Hinata pensaba mientras El Gran Rey, por alguna extraña razón que él desconocía, lo arrastraba hasta un parque en los exteriores-. Esta vez sí lo hará... Va a darme una golpiza.》

Se tiró al suelo y comenzó a hacer reverencias.

-¡Gran rey, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! No fue mi intención escribirle eso, yo tenía mucho sueño, no sabía lo que hacía ¡Por favor no me corte la cabeza y la use de balón!

Escaparse de sus compañeros hizo que por un momento Oikawa olvidara el asunto del dichoso mensaje

-¿Qué dijiste? No entiendo. Habla más lento. Y de paso, levántate.

-Q-Que. U-Usted... ¿N-No estás molesto conmigo por el mensaje? -El rostro que puso Oikawa le contagió lo embrollado. No parecía que fuera a golpearlo. De hecho, en ningún momento de la noche lo pareció, y hasta ese momento comenzaba a fijarse en ello.

《 ¿Por qué se disculparía de confesarse?... O lo que sea que haya hecho. ¡¿Qué fue entonces ese maldito mensaje?!》

-Yo... Estaba muy cansado, extrañaba un poco los entrenamientos, y al final, no me di cuenta cuándo lo escribí. Lo siento, juro que no traté de aprovecharme de ti ni nada, es que...

-¿Todo fue un malentendido? -Ni con todas las disculpas de Hinata terminaba de quedarle claro. Dejó pasar un segundo y se preparó para realizar una pregunta en verdad atemorizante-. Entonces... ¿No estás enamorado de mí?

Hinata enrojeció

-Ena... ¿Enamorado? -《Yo y El Gran Rey.》 recitó en su mente. Incluso después de enviarle el mensaje ¿Alguna vez lo pensó seriamente?-. Bueno... Yo diría que, no.

Ahí lo tenía. "No"; una respuesta concreta.

-Ah. Claro. -asintió-. Me alegra, eso lo resuelve todo.

Tendría que habérselo esperado. El mensaje solamente decía que quería verlo, él fue el que decidió interpretarlo de otra manera. Mas de ninguna forma olvidaría que los idiotas del club también tenían una buena parte de la culpa. Mucho menos olvidaría que estuvieron espiándolo en su falsa cita. Eso sí que fue llevar la impertinencia a otro nivel; hasta Hajime estaba ahí.

《 ¿Acaso olvidaron el pequeño detalle de que sigo siendo su capitán? No se pongan a lloriquear cuando termine rebajándome a su nivel. -Hinata continuaba parado cerca de Oikawa, sin saber que decir. El castaño alzó la cabeza.-. Como sea.》

-Mira el cielo. Además del restaurante, este era otro de los lugares a los cuales quería venir hoy. Una buena forma de cerrar el día ¿no?

Hinata alzó la vista al cielo enseguida, y junto a la luna, vio pequeños puntos que brillaban uno cerca de otro. Pocas cosas así de especiales había tenido la oportunidad de ver. Esa clase de fenómenos nunca le fueron de gran interés, pero en ese momento se sentía agradecido de verlo.

-Es un fenómeno astronómico en el que los planetas se alinean -explicó Tooru-, y solo será visible por algunos días. El otro día pasé por este parque y descubrí que desde este lugar puede apreciarse mejor. Pensaba venir aquí con Iwa-chan, pero él consideró que este tipo de cosas son más apropiadas de ver con otro tipo de persona... Aunque bueno, en realidad simplemente no quería estar solo cuando lo viera. -Notó la mirada de Hinata ahora clavada en él-. Bueno, no tiene importancia. Ya es muy tarde. Me iré a casa, tú haz lo mismo. Nos vemos.

Oikawa se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose de espaldas sin mirarlo a la cara. Hinata lo observó alejarse; un par de segundos después, también partió.

Y de ese modo terminaba su malentendido.

Tooru finalmente logró lo que se propuso, afortunadamente, antes de que el rumor se esparciera entre sus fanáticas. Viéndole el lado bueno, la noche no fue tan mala; tuvo la oportunidad de pasar el rato en su restaurante favorito y por fin vio el fenómeno astronómico que estuvo esperando. Así era Oikawa, nuevamente afortunado. Regresaría con sus compañeros y les demostraría lo equivocados que estaban, además de darles una buena patada a cada uno. Ya nada podría distraerlo de los entrenamientos. Adiós Oikawa-mal-jugador y adiós noches en vela. El mundo por fin regresaba a su orden natural.

-¡Ah que rayos! -Gruñó Oikawa,

Se dio la vuelta, corrió hacia Hinata, lo detuvo antes de que pudiera alejarse más de diez metros del parque y le robó un beso.


	6. Se la bola

Era tarde en la noche de un no sé qué de algún año, los planetas se alinearon por ve tú a saber cuántos días y el espectáculo fue visible desde quién sabe qué puntos del mundo para quien sea que le haya importado un carajo ver el cielo.

Lo importante era que Oikawa apretó esas cosas rosadas en su cara llamadas labios, contra las diminutas cosas rosadas en la cara de Hinata, también llamadas labios; salió corriendo, brincando y tarareando; y que el atolondrado peli naranja probablemente se desmayó mucho antes de encontrar su bicicleta.

¿Y que si eso nunca fue parte del plan? A la puta mierda el plan. Ni siquiera hubo un plan desde el principio, siendo honestos. Solo un armador con deseos reprimidos que se resistía a salir del closet y manchar su implacable imagen personal que, según Oikawa, tienen de él.

《 ¿Plan? ¿Cuál plan? ¿Qué es un plan? No existe, nunca existió, es un mito.》

¿Y qué si ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche y su madre le daría el sermón de su vida por no llamarla para avisarle en dónde se encontraba? ¿Y que si los chicos del club invadieron terriblemente su privacidad, siguiéndolo hasta el Cosmic Land y observando desde muy cerca cada pasó que hacía y que, seguramente, utilizarían esa información para burlarse de él más adelante?

Mentira. Puede que estuviera feliz pero tampoco era tan imbécil como para pasarlo por alto. Estaba seguro de que su venganza caería sobre ellos. Algún día. Cuando no estuviera ocupado, saltando de felicidad.

《Hice lo que se me pegó la gana ¿y saben qué? Se sintió bien. Besé a Hinata. Besé a Chibi-chan. ¡Por todos los cosmos!BESÉ A CHIBI-CHAN! -Esta vez ya no saltaba como borrego-. Oh por Plutón ¿¡Qué he hecho!? -El abandonado plan volvía de la muerte para atormentarlo-. Ahora que lo recuerdo, el mismo Chibi-chan me dijo que no estaba enamorado de mí. Pasaron tantas cosas por mi cabeza que lo olvidé por completo. -De pronto volvía a ver el rostro shockeado y enrojecido de Hinata-. Quizás me pase de la raya esta vez. -Comenzó a pensar en lo que vendría por ese beso-. Estoy seguro de que Hinata no irá por ahí contando lo que le hice, no es esa clase de persona. Ojalá y no tenga tanta confianza con sus compañeros, a ellos si los creo capaces de esparcir rumores sobre mí. -Su única esperanza sería que hubiera asustado a Hinata lo suficiente para que bloqueara aquel beso de su memoria-. Por mi parte, sin duda lo disfrute. Debo admitirlo si hace nada festejaba como si le hubiera dado un pelotazo a Ushiwaka en su estúpida cara.》

A esas alturas, ya ni siquiera le molestaba pensar en Hinata de esa forma.

Su revoltoso cabello, su frente sudorosa, labios inmóviles, piernas y brazos temblorosos a morir, ojos abiertos de par en par. Todo él que no venía venir ese beso y que evidentemente no tenía ninguna experiencia de cómo reaccionar en penosos momentos como ese.

Excepto su piel. Su piel sabía por experiencia que tendría que imitar el color de un jitomate y eso Hinata no era capaz de controlarlo. Kyoko lo sabe de sobra.

《Si hay algo que odiaría admitir seria que esos cabrones del club tuvieran razón... Aun así lo admito. -Que se escuchen esos cantos de Aleluya. 1, 2...-. Mierda, no puedo creer que me guste el enano de Karasuno.》

Hinata no era, por obvias razones, igual a ninguna chica con la que hubiera salido. Ni siquiera como la más loca de sus fanáticas. Además de que ahora debía estar tan asustado de él como para no jugar en la Inter High contra Seijoh solo para no cagar la cancha.

Poniéndolo así la idea de salir con Hinata no era tan agradable.

Aunque ¿Qué más daba si las cosas resultaban mal? Solamente sería otra relación más que fracasó. "Que dure lo que tenga que durar" decidió Oikawa, si se le daba la gana lo haría. La gente podría llegar a hablar, pero ya encontraría la forma de mantenerlo en secreto.

-Oikawa.

Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba y de inmediato bajó de la luna. Miró hacia el frente y se encontró con su antiguo némesis de Kitagawa Daichi.

《Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi equipo no era el único en el restaurante.》

No hacían falta palabras. Oikawa ya conocía la razón por la que era afrontado por el setter de Karasuno.

-No sabía que tu también viniste a espiarnos, Tobio ¿Preocupado por tu compañero o simplemente querías verme?

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con Hinata?

《Con que directo al grano.》

-Nunca creí que a alguien como tú le interesarán estas cosas. Cambiaste mucho desde que estábamos en el mismo equipo.

-Responda mi pregunta, por favor. -para ser palabras ciertamente educadas, su tono las hacía oírse bastante desafiantes.

-Así que no solo te entrometes en los asuntos personales de los demás, sino que también metes tu prepotencia como "Rey de la cancha" en ello. Lo lamento por tu equipo, deben sufrir teniéndote a ti husmeando en sus vidas. 《Aunque no es como si yo pudiera presumir del mío.》

-No me interesan sus asuntos personales en lo más mínimo... Pero si usted trata de perjudicar a nuestro equipo o a alguien en especial, yo no dejaré que suceda.

El rey de la cancha, que no veía por nadie más que si mismo, defendiendo a un compañero. Oikawa no se equivocaba al mencionar lo mucho que cambió

-¿Qué, estas celoso? -esperó incomodarlo- ¿Será que sientes algo por mi Chibi-chan?

-Por supuesto. Siento que quiero aplastar su cabeza con mis manos.

-No esa clase de sentir.

Oikawa empezaba a hartarse, por lo que decidió cortarle la conversación a Kageyama ahí mismo y marcharse por otro lado.

-Hinata no saldrá contigo. -declaró fuerte y claro.

Oikawa rió entre dientes.

-¿Quieres apostar, Tobio? -Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Oikawa podría haber deseado que el pequeño número diez borrara por completo de su sistema aquel beso, pero eso fue antes de que su antiguo dolor en el trasero lo retara. En ese instante, lo único que deseaba era que esa misma noche llegara el turno de Hinata para pasársela en vela.

-No volveré a perder. -afirmó el chico de Karasuno.

Justo como Iwaizumi dijo, sería igual a un partido de volleyball. Armador contra armador. Y Hinata sería la bola... O algo así.

.

.

.

Partamos del punto desde el cuál, la madre del año: Suga, nota la falta de presencia de uno de sus hijos.

-Kageyama ¿Dónde está Kageyama? -insistía mientras hiperventilaba

Como si perderlo no fuera lo suficientemente malo, lidiar con un ataque de pánico no era precisamente oportuno.

-Lo que faltaba. Primero se llevan a Asahi y luego perdemos a Kageyama. Tal vez también se lo llevaron; algún secuestrador se lo encontró y lo metió en la espaciosa parte trasera de una mugrosa van.

-Se está poniendo morado. -señaló Nishinoya-. Suga, aguanta ¡Respira!

-Suga, tranquilízate -Tanaka acudió al rescate-, solo te imaginas cosas. No hay forma de que un secuestrador se haya llevado a Kageyama...

-¿"No hay forma"? Ese chico se iría con cualquiera que le ofreciera una pelota de volleyball.

-¿Cree que Kageyama es un niño o solo que es estúpido? -se preguntó Noya a sí mismo.

-Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien. Esto es lo que haremos. Ustedes vayan por Asahi y yo buscaré a Kageyama, nos veremos en la entrada del centro comercial en cuanto terminemos ¿Bien?

-¡Bien! -afirmaron los chicos de segundo.

-Bien entonces. -Daba la impresión que "bien" fuera su aspirina improvisada.

Finalmente, Sugawara partió gritando el nombre de Kageyama con ambas manos haciéndole de megáfono y girando la cabeza a todas partes, al igual que si buscara a un perro. Mientras, Tanaka y Nishinoya se preguntaban en dónde se pondría una cárcel dentro de una tienda.

.

.

.

Dos guardias de seguridad custodiaban a Asahi e Iwaizumi dentro de lo que parecían ser las oficina del centro comercial, junto a las cuales se encontraba una pequeña celda, a la que aún no metían a ambos chicos, ya que los guardias habían decidido usarlos para llenar su vacío existencial por no haber logrado nunca ser detectives.

Por falta de nombres que realmente le interesen a alguien, llamémoslos oficial uno y dos.

-Oficiales, les juro que solo es harina. -Asahi llevaba rato suplicándoles-. Fue solo una broma. Ni siquiera una que yo quisiera hacerles; unos amigos me obligaron. La verdad, a mí ni me gustan esas bromas, en absoluto. Suelo ser una persona tranquila. Si me permitieran hacer una llamada...

-Oh vaya. Así que te crees muy listo. -El oficial 2 sonaba ofendido-. Pero escúchame bien barbudo, trabajo en esto desde hace 15 años, me he topado con miles de bastardos buenos para nada como tú. Usa los trucos que quieras, pero ¡No me dejaré engañar otra vez! ¿Me oíste? ¡Nunca!

《 ¿Otra vez?》

-Pero es la verdad, oficiales. Pruébenla y...

-¿Qué la probemos? -se acercó tanto a Asahi que fácilmente le escupió en la cara mientras hablaba- ¿Quieres drogarnos?

-No, no. Claro que no. Es solo...

-Así que ahora llamas mentiroso a mi compañero.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero decir. -Asahi tartamudeaba con cada palabra-. No lo llamo mentiroso, pero...

El guardia se acercaba cada vez más al rostro del angustioso chico, expectante a que terminara la frase.

-¡Hey! ¿No creen que ya sea suficiente? -intervino Iwaizumi. Al principio creyó que callándose los guardias se olvidarían de él y lo terminarían soltando, pero, incluso si no era a él a quien acosaban, la actitud de ambos simplemente le hirvió la sangre. -No hace falta ser un genio para saber que él no es un maldito vendedor de drogas.

-No trates de encubrirlo hijo. -El oficial 1 trataba a Hajime como si intentara ganarse su confianza-. Los tipos como él deberían conseguirse un trabajo en lugar de reclutar jovencitos y meterlos en las calles.

-Tengo 17. -Asahi sonreía de los nervios.

-Sí, y yo soy Einstein. Ahora cierra la boca. -mandó el oficial 2.

-Tu sentencia no será tan dura si escupes la sopa. -Continuó 1-. Anda, delata a los demás drogadictos enfrente de tu jefe, así quizás solo te den unos meses.

-¡Sentencia mis huevos! Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto. Pregúntenles a los demás chicos con los que estaba. Soy estudiante de preparatoria en Aoba Josai, tengo buenas calificaciones y por supuesto que no me drogo. Juego volleyball, soy rematador lateral ¿Ustedes creen que un drogadicto haría deporte?

-¿Sabes? Muchacho. Me recuerdas a mí mismo cuando tenía tu edad. Excelente estudiante, deportista, buen cuerpo; mi vida y yo éramos perfectos. Hasta que decidí juntarme con el chico rudo de la escuela. Lo admiraba con locura. Pedí unirme a su pandilla, pero el problema fue que primero debía pasar por "La iniciación", así que me llevaron a un lote baldío, me metieron en una casa abandonada junto a otros cinco chicos, un Pomeranian, una hielera y tres cucharones. Ahí fue cuando mi vida cambió drásticamente. Entramos a la habitación, atracaron la puerta en caso de que quisiera escapar, y fue entonces que me...

-¡ASAHI!

Tanaka y Nishinoya forzaron la puerta de una patada como los verdaderos héroes que son. Mientras tanto, el rescatado lloraba de felicidad, gimiendo algo que parecían ser los nombres de sus salvadores.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -exigió saber 2.

-Mi nombre es Tanaka Ryu, él es Nishinoya Yuu, y venimos a liberar a nuestro amigo. El tipo con barba de allá.

-¿De qué maldita esquina conocen a este hombre? -quiso saber 1.

-No, no, no. Se equivoca. -saltó Nishinoya-. Aunque usted no lo crea, es estudiante de preparatoria. Y aquí está la prueba. -Les mostró en su celular una foto de los integrantes del equipo de Karasuno con sus uniformes puestos y señalo a Asahi con el dedo. -¿Ven? Ahí está. A un lado del chico de anteojos que parece no tener sentimientos.

Tsukishima estornudo en algún lugar de su habitación y continuó limpiando la figura de un Estegosaurio.

-Le pedimos que libere a nuestro camarada ¡Por favor!

-Ah ¿sí? Dennos una razón para hacerlo.

-¡Vender harina no es ilegal! -Nishinoya esperó ese momento por tanto tiempo.

-¡Exacto! -apuntó Tanaka.

El oficial 2 estaba a punto de echarse sobre ellos cuando El oficial 1 levantó el brazo delante de él.

-Déjalos ir. -le ordenó. Luego se dirigió a Tanaka-. Si tú me lo dices te creeré. Luces como un buen muchacho, hijo. Cabello bien recortado, buen cuerpo, sin marcas de agujas.

-¿Dijo buen...?

-¡Larguémonos de aquí! -Asahi salió volando de la oficina sin detenerse a esperar a ninguno.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? -Hajime estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento cuando el oficial 2 lo detuvo del brazo.

-Quieto hijo, no es por ti por quién vinieron.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no tiene ni un puto sentido! -La vena en la frente de Iwaizumi estaba a nada de estallar-. Acaban de aceptar que lo que hay en la bolsa no es droga ¿¡Por qué él puede irse y yo no!?

-¡La vida no es justa! Por eso. -respondió el oficial 2-. Algún día tenías que aprenderlo. La vida es una perra sin sentimientos que te corre de tu casa cuando no le llevas suficiente dinero, se queda con tu gato y pone a tus padres de su lado para que no tengas otro lugar a donde ir más que el mugroso sillón magenta de tu compañero de trabajo ¡Esa perra! En este mundo, de lo único que puedes valerte es de ti mismo, gatos y hombros que se te ofrezcan para llorar.

-Yo tengo hombros. -aportó 1, casualmente.

Hasta ese momento, Hajime no había temido de lo que pudiera pasarle si permanecía en el interior de aquella oficina.

-¡Esperen! Ustedes, los de Karasuno ¿Dónde está mi equipo?

-Te abandonaron. Adiós. -Dijo Nishinoya, casi tan rápido como Asahi cuando huyó.

No podría decirlo, pero le pareció ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Dijo que... ¡Su puta madre!

.

.

.

El entrenamiento transcurría con la más posible normalidad que un entrenamiento de Karasuno era capaz de tener.

Hinata se encontraba mucho mejor en comparación al entrenamiento pasado. Suga pensó en hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, principalmente en si seguía siendo puro y virgen, pero no con esas mismas palabras. Y lo habría hecho si Hinata no lo evitara cada vez que se acercaba a él.

Al final decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo en paz en lo que se calmaban las aguas. Por si acaso, se aseguró de que esto les quedara claro a Tanaka y Nishinoya, pues era más que seguro que se lanzarían sobre el peli naranja, justo como los discutiblemente buenos hermanos que son. Hinata todavía no sabía que fue espiado por sus propios compañeros y a mamá cuervo le gustaría que siguiera sin saberlo.

Hablando del ejemplar dúo de segundo año, ellos se vieron algo agotados al inicio del entrenamiento. Hasta que vieron a Kyoko y sus energías aumentaron un 110% en menos de 2 segundos. Tal vez tan solo estuvieran esforzándose para no humillarse delante de la manager.

Y en lo que respecta a Kageyama, simplemente estuvo más gruñón de lo habitual.

A pesar de todo, que nadie en particular sobresaliera hizo que Sugawara, a quien por cierto sus niveles de adrenalina ya habían bajado considerablemente, más o menos, desde que halló a Tobio rondando por un parque como un cachorrito perdido, diera un hondo suspiro de alivio.

Nadie podría decir que aquellos chicos tuvieron una noche como pocas, declararon la guerra a un equipo con el que ya eran de por sí enemigos naturales, y casi fueron arrestados... Bueno, casi todos.

En lo que cabe, la actitud de estos chicos fue sorpresivamente normal

Excepto la de Asahi, quien aún tenía "La peor noche de mi vida" escrito en la frente.

En un momento del entrenamiento, mamá cuervo y cuervo "casi me meten a la cárcel" se hidrataban juntos cuando "papá Daichi" se acercó a ellos.

-Chicos, se ven algo cansados. ¿Qué hicieron anoche? Creí que los vería al terminar de hablar con el entrenador pero se marcharon demasiado pronto.

Asahi titubeó algunas palabras antes de que Suga le acertara un codazo en el estómago.

-Estuvimos estudiando hasta tarde. Tú sabes, hay que irse preparando para los exámenes.

Daichi se conformó con esta respuesta. Si Suga lo decía entonces para él debía ser verdad. Aunque eso no le quitaba que fuera un poco sospechoso.

.

.

.

La profesora formuló una pregunta y le pidió a Hinata que la respondiera. Solo que este ni la oyó pues se había quedado dormido poco después de que iniciara la clase y ahora babeaba sobre su ahora pegajoso cuaderno.

-¡Hinata Shouyo! -gritó la profesora, haciéndolo despertarse con una mirada de espanto en su babeado rostro.

La profesora volvió a preguntarle, pero después de un minuto en el que el pequeño jugador de volley se la pasara mirando el pizarrón sin saber que responderle, ella lo castigó poniéndole tarea extra.

Como si no tuviera ya demasiado, Kageyama se la pasó toda la mañana matándolo con la mirada, lanzándole pases imposibles... Y golpeándolo a propósito ¿por qué no? Lo que para Hinata no era nada nuevo, pero aun así no lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Y es que ¿Cómo demonios esperaban que estuviera en perfectas condiciones cuando no pudo pegar los ojos toda la noche? Su cara estuvo ardiendo tanto que creyó haberse resfriado, Natsu lo hostigó para saber qué hizo en la noche antes de regresar a casa, y sobre todo, ahora estaba en clase de cálculo.

Considerando su estado, su situación muy probablemente empeoraría; aun le quedaban suficientes horas de escuela para ello. Pero no era eso a lo que Hinata le daba mil y un vueltas en su cabeza.

Que toda la culpa cayera sobre Oikawa y ese beso.

¿Por qué tardó tanto ese beso? Es lo que más lo alteraba. Que no solo fue su primer beso, sino también los condenados segundos más largos de toda su vida. Cualquiera con un cronometro podría asegurarle a Shouyo que tan solo pasaron 5 segundos, solo que sería como si estuviera hablándole a la pared, porque él estaba más que seguro que transcurrieron más de mil segundos; amaneció, anocheció y volvió a amanecer y anochecer por lo largo del tiempo que El Gran Rey se aferró a él con labios y manos.

Con tan solo recordarlo, su rostro sufría de nuevo una explosión de calor.

Cuando las campanas que anunciaban la hora del almuerzo finalmente sonaron, Hinata saltó de su asiento, listo mentalmente para hablar con alguien de El Gran Rey y lo que este le hizo. O al menos esperaba estarlo, pues su rostro de verdad explotaría si no lograba sacarlo de su sistema.

Abandonó su salón y se trotó hacia otro.

-Oh, Hinata. -Saludó Yachi, nerviosa. Al parecer la tomó desprevenida, a pesar de ya saber que Hinata iría con ella para estudiar inglés-. ¿Y Kageyama? ¿No vendrá hoy a estudiar?

El peli naranja contaba con que no lo hiciera.

-No creo que Kageyama venga. Él... No se sentía muy bien. -Mentirle a su equipo comenzaba a hacérsele costumbre.

《 ¿Nos dejara a nosotros dos estudiando? -le preocupó a Yachi-. Mis compañeros pensarán cosas extrañas, como que estoy saliendo con él.》 Un escalofrió bajó por la espalda de la rubia.

Hinata se sentó delante de ella. No la conocía de mucho tiempo, pero no ocupaba más para estar seguro de lo inteligente que era. Y por más que lo matara la pena, estaba decidido a contarle.

《 ¿Pero cómo se lo digo?》

-Yachi. Um... Yo... ¡Necesito ayuda de alguien inteligente!

La manager primeriza tardó unos segundos en procesarlo.

-¡Ah! Si claro, te ayudaré a buscarlo.

-Esto... Yachi, me refería a ti.

Lástima. Yachi ya tenía preparada una lista mental de los posibles candidatos a la inteligencia, categorizados en niveles dependiendo de su accesibilidad y conocimientos en determinados temas. Pero ella, ella no estaba incluida en ninguna de esos.

-¿Y-Yo? -pronunció temblorosa. Ni siquiera sabía para qué la necesitaba y ya sentía que hubiera fracasado.

-Te lo suplico ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

Al parecer, Hinata rogó demasiado fuerte, lo que por supuesto, pasó a Yachi aún más nerviosa.

-Lo lamento. No creo estar calificada para aconsejarte. A ti o a quien sea. Habla con alguien que si sea inteligente ¿Por qué no lo haces con alguien de tu equipo?

-¡No puedo hablar de esto con mi equipo! Parte de ellos no lo saben y la otra parte definitivamente no me apoyará. Bueno, hablé con Tsukishima, pero ese idiota no quiso ayudarme.

-Ah, claro. 《Soy su última opción. Y de todos modos siento que debería darle las gracias.》 ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

《No puede ser algo tan complicado. -se convencía la manager-. Seguramente una materia con la que tiene problemas o...》

-¡El Gran Rey me besó!

Yachi quedó en blanco.

Entonces fue que Hinata le contó la historia desde el principio: desde que se encontró con el capitán de Seijoh, hasta que se encontró con los labios del capitán de Seijoh sobre él.

Pero Yachi seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿C-Cuál era tu pregunta?

《 ¿Por qué viene a hablarme a mí de estas cosas? -pensó Yachi-. Si quiere que yo lo ayude, está perdido.》

-¿M-Mi pregunta? No lo sé realmente. Mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas; es tan confuso. -escondió la mirada-. O-Oikawa me preguntó si yo estaba enamorado de él -decía quedamente-, pero yo nunca me lo había preguntado, así que terminé diciéndole que no. Entonces hizo "eso" de la nada y... No creo que hubiera estado enojado conmigo en ningún momento, y la verdad es que yo no estoy enojado con él por hacerlo. Yo... Él no me desagrada, en absoluto. Aunque Kageyama y los otros lo detestan.

-Si Kageyama lo detesta debe de tener sus razones.

-¡Claro que no! -replicó trepándose al asiento-. No creas nada de lo que Tontoyama diga. El Gran Rey es asombroso ¿Lo has visto jugar? Es súper genial. Además es el capitán de su propio equipo, y también uno de los mejores jugadores de la prefectura. Me contó que incluso práctica con universitarios ¡Así de genial es! No es para nada como el tonto de Kageyama lo describe; él de verdad fue muy amable conmigo, sin importar cuantos errores cometiera. Nunca me perdía la paciencia ni me gritaba como otros idiotas hacen. Y siempre me pregunta si estoy bien cuando recibo un servicio con la cara.

A Yachi le costaba hablar de esos temas, más aún con alguien así de emocionado, por lo que se tomó su tiempo en elegir las palabras correctas.

-Estás diciendo que, ¿T-Te gusta El Gran Rey?

El rostro de Hinata volvía a enrojecerse.

-¿Q-Que si yo...? Siendo sinceros, no estoy seguro... Anoche, cuando el hizo "eso", no sé qué fue, pero sentí un BOOM dentro de mi pecho.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Hinata, tuviste un ataque? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

-¡Tranquila Yachi! Estoy bien. -Por un instante, fue ella quien necesitó la ayuda. Cuando finalmente logró convencerla de que no sufrió ningún ataque, continuó-. Ayer en la noche, hacia algo de frio. Lo que intento decir es que, fue como si el frio que sentía por todo el cuerpo se fuera sin avisar. Y yo... -alzo la vista-. Quisiera volver a sentirlo.

Sus ojos miraban directo a los de ella. Yachi no pudo encontrar en ellos algo más que no fuera determinación.

-Hinata... ¿Tú nunca has salido con alguien verdad? No es que diga que eso es malo, o que este mal que te guste un chico. Pero ¿Estás seguro de sentir amor por ese Gran Rey o solo te gustó tener a alguien así de cerca por primera vez?

-Hmm. Bueno... Es increíble en el volley.

-¡No puede gustarte alguien solo porque sea bueno jugando volleyball! Al menos no de esa forma. 《Dios mío ¿Que estoy haciendo? No tengo idea de lo que digo》 Primero deberías verlo fuera de los entrenamientos, para poder conocerlo mejor. 《Tendré suerte si mis consejos no resultan en una explosión. Porque entonces alguien resultaría herido y yo sería la culpable de todo, pero nadie lo sabría y tendría que vivir con ello por el resto de mi vida; que sospecho no será muy larga.》 Solo digo que consideres muy bien los pros y contras.

-¡WOW! Eres una experta, Yachi. -exclamó asombrado- ¿Qué más necesito hacer?

La manager guió a Hinata en lo que pudo. Al final, ni siquiera almorzaron.

Diga lo que diga, Yachi sí que es inteligente.

.

.

.

Creía que la noche había terminado. Peto tenía a dos chicos custodiados por guardias de seguridad, vi la oportunidad ¡y la tomé!

3 o más semanas tardé. Me gustaría tardar mucho menos escribiendo, pero eso es imposible. Creo... O al menos muy difícil.

De todos modos ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Se lo que hiciste la mañana pasada

La puerta del gimnasio fue azotada estrepitosamente... Por Oikawa, obviamente.

-¡He llegado! Mis estimados compañeros. -entró Oikawa, pletórico de alegría como solo él puede-. Mis muy estimados e impertinentes compañeros hijos de puta a quienes quiero tanto, que violaron mi privacidad aún después de dejarles claro que los quería afuera de mis asuntos. Sé que están ansiosos por saber sobre mi cita con Chibi-chan. Así que olvidaré por un momento la ofensa que ustedes desgraciados cometieron y les permitiré escu...

Un grito de desesperación lo interrumpió. Abrió los ojos que, hasta ese momento tenía cerrados, perdidos en la imagen de cierto individuo de cabellos anaranjados y expresión asustadiza, y se fijó en que no había ni una persona dentro del gimnasio. Echó un vistazo afuera de este y se encontró con que los autores de la huida de la noche anterior cumplían algún castigo mientras el resto del equipo disfrutaba el espectáculo. Él también los miró por un rato. No lo molestaba, pero al mismo tiempo sentía haberse perdido de algo importante.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Cumpliendo su castigo.

Tooru giró la cabeza. Halló al ace de Seijoh con el ceño fruncido y los musculosos brazos cruzados, erguido al igual que el guardia de una prisión, lanzándoles una firme mirada a sus reos mientras estos sudaban a cascadas.

A falta de palomitas, los demás chicos del club comían paletas heladas, recostados en el suelo. Se veían tan cómodos que casi parecía que lo hacían a propósito.

Los castigados llevaban dos cubetas repletas de aguan en cada mano y al parecer les habían ordenado correr en el campo a las afueras del gimnasio. Con solo verlos un momento, Oikawa estaba seguro de que no iban en sus primeras vueltas.

Todos ellos por igual sudaban la gota gorda y sus semblantes pedían a gritos un descanso. Así que, volviendo al principio, el grito que despertó a Oikawa de su trance pudo haber sido el de cualquiera.

-Me da miedo preguntar el por qué. -dijo Oikawa cauteloso.

-Estos cabrones me dejaron contra la espalda y la pared ¡Y eso es lo único que diré!

Más le valía a Oikawa tomar nota para sus futuros planes de venganza, y por su seguridad, sacar a Hajime de la lista.

《 ¡Iwa-chan, qué miedo! 》

Dejando de lado a Hanamaki y Matsukawa, ver a Kunimi y Kindaichi castigados era algo nuevo.

《 ¿Quién lo diría? 》 Pensó Oikawa.

Resultaba que, la noche anterior, la conciencia de Kindaichi le pidió regresar por Iwaizumi, pero al final las artimañas de los chicos de tercero pudieron con él. Kunimi creyó que sería una lata regresar así que se fue antes de consultarlo siquiera con alguien.

-No se detengan. Después de esto siguen las vueltas de castigo alrededor de la cancha.

Nadie se opuso a Hajime. Sin embargo, daba la impresión de que, siempre que Matsukawa pasaba junto a él, doblaba los dedos de su mano a excepción del dedo de en medio

-Entonces ¿de verdad sales con el enano? -Hanamaki se detuvo más por descansar un momento que por interés. -Ahora que recuerdo, nos debes una por cuidarte la espalda.

-Espiarme no cuenta cómo cuidarme la espalda.

-Olvida eso. Si los idiotas de Karasuno no te mataron en cuanto te vieron coqueteando con su cuervito fue gracias a nosotros. -se apuntó a si mismo con un pulgar-. De que nos debes una nos las debes. Tú no serás el que tenga un duelo a muerte con esos retrasados.

-No entiendo muy bien qué quieres decir, pero de acuerdo. -Si Hanamaki se refería a que Kageyama no sería el único que querría evitar que Oikawa se acercara a su número diez, no le sorprendería realmente. En cuanto a Hinata... -. Lo admito, siento cierta atracción por el chico de Karasuno ¿A qué nadie vio venir esa?

De pronto, Oikawa sentía varias miradas mortales dirigiéndose hacia él.

-Um... ¿Chicos?

-¡Hey, "Romekawa"! -Gritaba Matsukawa cuando pasó de largo, aún con el dedo levantado- ¡Quieras o no, tus cuñados de "Kakasuno" no te permitirán ver a tu "Juli-enana"!

De alguna forma, Oikawa captó lo que quiso decirle.

-¡No siento los brazos!- Kindaichi dejó en claro que iba alrededor de su séptima vuelta.

-¿Alejarme de mi Chibi-chan solamente por ser enemigos en la cancha? Que estupidez más grande.

-¿No fuiste tú el que alegó en un principio que sería imposible que sintieras algo por él porque era, según tus propias palabras, un "sucio cuervo enemigo"? -citó Hanamaki.

-¿Qué, ahora eres miembro del club de periodismo? ¿De qué lado estas?

-Suficiente. -intervino Hajime-. Nunca dije que podías parar.

-Con una mierda Iwauzumi, tú no eres el capitán.

-Sigue corriendo, genio. -Oikawa apretó los dientes y le mostró una ladina sonrisa.

-Hijo de perra. -Hanamaki volvió al circuito echando rayos.

-¡Entrenador! Haga algo. -suplicó Kindaichi

-¿"Hacer algo"? ¿Quién crees que sacó a Iwaizumi del centro comercial? -Resulta que Iwaizumi es un dulce chico que quiso evitarles la preocupación a sus padres de verlo en tan penosa situación, por lo cual acudió a su entrenador. O al menos esa fue la excusa que le dio Hajime- ¿A dónde se fue Kunimi?

-Se tiró al suelo en su octava vuelta. Creo que se desmayó. Está a mitad de camino y ahora es una especie de obstáculo para nosotros.

-Entonces... ¿Volverás a verlo, Oikawa-san? -Yahaba había estado escuchando todo el drama, aunque realmente no le interesaba participar en él.

-Por supuesto. Pienso invitarlo a salir muy pronto. 《Aunque el mismo me dijo que yo no le gustaba》 ¡Ah! Y una cosa: esta vez más les vale no seguirme ¿entendido? -les dijo a los cuatro chicos en la pista-. De hecho, ustedes me ayudaran a mantener al Karasuno lejos de mí y de Hinata. No, no es una sugerencia. También asegúrense de mantener su boca cerrada; no quiero rumores rondando por ahí. Pienso ganarle a Tobio por mi cuenta. Sin ayuda de nadie. -enfatizó esta última frase. Nadie respondió, pero Oikawa esperó que su acuerdo fuera implícito. Observó a Iwaizumi vacilar.

-¿Algún problema?

-... Ninguno. -dijo después de una pausa-. Buena suerte en tu cita.

-Iwa-chan, que lindo de tu parte desearme suerte. Pero descuida, no tienes de que preocuparte. Siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Hajime, visiblemente irritado, no tardó ni un segundo para propinarle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Olvida lo que dije. Ojala te rompas una pierna y te encuentres con Ushiwaka.

-¡Iwa-chan, que cruel!

.

.

.

Suga logró escabullirse y buscó al dúo de segundo. Daba cuidadosos pasos sobre los escalones que daban hacia los vestidores, con cuidado de no hacer ruido o de que alguien lo siguiera, principalmente Daichi.

-Tanaka, Nishinoya -susurró mientras abría con cuidado la puerta de los vestidores- ¿Están aquí, chicos?

El llamado de Suga sorprendió a los chicos de segundo, quienes ocultaron algo tras sus espaldas.

-¡Oh! Eres tú, Suga. Qué alegría. -dijo Nishinoya. Ambos chicos suspiraron de alivio. -Si hubieras sido alguien más, como Daichi o Enoshita, ya estaríamos en problemas.

《 ¿Desde cuándo perdí mi autoridad como estudiante de tercero? 》

-¿Qué hacen? -Preguntó, aunque no hacía falta. Con solo observarlos ya sabía la respuesta.

-Preparándonos para el enfrentamiento de mañana. -dijo Nishinoya, totalmente decidido-. Los idiotas de Seijoh llamaron primero. Al parecer están ansiosos por recibir una paliza.

-Mañana será el día. Ayúdanos a planear nuestro ataque Suga.

-¿Pero, y qué hay de Hinata?

-¿Qué pasa con Hinata? -preguntaron ambos chicos.

-¿¡Pero qué clase de hermanos son ustedes!?

-¡Los mejores, por supuesto! -Noya se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo-. Jamás te encontrarás con alguien que defienda el honor de su sangre como nosotros.

-¿¡De verdad se creen eso ustedes mismos!?

-¿Cómo puedes dudar de nosotros Suga? Hacemos esto solo para que ni Hinata ni el resto de los chicos vuelvan a tener problemas con los de Seijoh. -El tono confiado que Tanaka solía usar lo hacía sonar bastante convincente-. Por eso es que te necesitamos. Ya que a nosotros nos tocó meternos en este lio es nuestra responsabilidad arriesgarnos por el equipo.

Suga debía reconocerlo, su compañero de segundo tenía un punto; ellos eran los implicados en aquel conflicto secreto y por ello no deberían molestar a los otros chicos del equipo con un problema del que ni siquiera tenían idea. Si no fuera porque se trataba de Tanaka...

-Sigo sin entender cómo llegamos a esto. Se suponía que todo esto era para asegurarnos de qué Oikawa no hiriera de alguna forma a Hinata.

-No te impacientes, Suga. -Nishinoya se cargó una gran mochila deportiva al hombro al terminar de guardar lo que sea que hayan estado escondiendo-. Primero lo primero: ajustar cuentas con los idiotas azules.

El vice capitán de Karasuno suspiró sus preocupaciones.

-Lo dicen como si les costara algo a ustedes.

Tras la alocada niche en el centro comercial y después de consultarlo con la almohada, finalmente comenzó a considerar si lo que le estuvieron haciendo a su compañero tal vez estuvo un poco fuera de lugar. Y aún peor, en una cita suya.《Si es que de verdad fue una cita.》 El miedo maternal que le influyó Nishinoya ya casi había desaparecido. No es que supiera como se supone que se vería un chico pequeño e inocente después de ser desvirgado, pero por lo menos en lo físico, no parecía que tuviera algún cambió.

Interés romántico o no, seguía desconfiando del capitán de Aoba Josai.

¿Desperdiciar horas que podría haber usado para su propio entrenamiento en ayudar a un chico de un equipo rival? Le costaba creer que Oikawa fuera tan buena gente.

Cada día que transcurría, la necesidad de aclarar las cosas con Hinata se volvía más insoportable. Al principio decidió darle su espacio, más aún porque Hinata huía de Suga y de cualquier otro a quien le hubiera confesado entrenar con el capitán de Seijoh

《Y no me cuesta creer que quisiera hablarme de eso todavía menos después de lo que sucedió esta mañana.》

-Vamos Suga. Yo sé que disfrutaste del descontrol del otro día. -Tanaka pasó un brazo sobre el cuello de Suga-. Anda admítelo ¿No quieres volver a sentir esa adrenalina corriendo por tus venas?

Las palabras de Tanaka remordieron su conciencia. Él era el vice capitán de Karasuno ¿Qué pensarían todos al saber que se dejó llevar de esa manera? debía ser tan responsable como el mismísimo profesor Takeda o todo se saldrás de control.《 ¿Pero cómo explicarle a Daichi que comencé una guerra contra Seijoh?》

Al fin y al cabo, como señaló Tanaka, ya estaba demasiado metido en ese lio como para escaparse. Y dejar el asunto en manos de los dos chicos menos calificados que pudieran existir seguramente no lo dejaría dormir por las noches.

-Chicos, no es como si esta fuera la primera locura que hayan cometido, pero antes de que hagan algo que esta vez no los afecte solo a ustedes, sino también al equipo entero, les recomiendo que analicen la situación un poco más ¿De verdad es necesario causarle un daño físico al otro equipo?

Guardaron silencio cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse. Asahi se congeló por unos segundos mientras aún sostenía la perilla, para luego fingir que no había visto nada.

-Con permiso.

-Oye, oye ¿A dónde crees que vas? -Nishinoya soltó la mochila y regresó a Asahi de nuevo al vestidor-. Tú también nos acompañarás.

-No, no, no. Me voy de aquí. Ya hice lo suficiente por ustedes la otra noche.

-Supéralo, hombre. Regresamos por ti; eso es lo que cuenta

A Asahi, su inseparable compañero de más de 20 centímetros más bajo que él comenzaba a provocarle un miedo genuino. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era escaparse y esconderse detrás de una pared de concreto... O de Daichi, que sería igual de efectivo. Pero a pesar de no haberles hecho ninguna promesa a sus compañeros, sentía la obligación de no traicionarlos y meterlos en problemas. Como ellos hicieron con él, básicamente.

-Vamos, Asahi. Mientras más gente seamos contra Seijoh, mejor.

-¿Y por qué no se lo piden a alguien más? ¿Con Suga y Kageyama no tienen ya a suficientes personas?

-Bueno, aunque es cierto que yo y Ryu somos más que suficientes para encargarnos de los idiotas turquesa, un poco de apoyo de nuestro equipo ni vendría mal. Después de todo esto es un encuentro de Karasuno contra Seijoh. Mientras más miembros haya de nuestro lado más fuertes seremos... Además Kageyama nos mandó al diablo cuando se lo pedimos.

-Ya que lo mencionas -intervino Suga-, quería hablarles sobre Kageyama. Ustedes saben... El incidente de hoy en la mañana.

.

.

.

Hinata había recibido un mensaje de Oikawa en medio de una de sus clases, por lo que, en cuanto pudo, corrió en busca de Yachi. Después de contarle sobre este y repasar cierto suceso de más temprano, ambos acordaron en que necesitarían la ayuda de otra persona más. De alguien inteligente y capaz de manejar la situación.

-Por favor, Por favor, Por favor

-Piérdete. -Respondió Tsukki por enésima vez, pero Hinata continuó insistiéndole.

Hacia solo dos días que tuvo una cita con El Gran Rey, de la cual, por cierto, nunca se enteró que fue una hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Tantas cosas le sucedieron a las que no estaba acostumbrado, solo tuvo un día para procesarlo, y no, aún no se encontraba lo suficientemente listo como para parase de nuevo delante de él,

En lo que respecta a Yachi, ella estaba tan nerviosa como el mismo Hinata. Erase apenas un día atrás de que Hinata le pidiera ayuda. Sin embargo, de haber tenido el tiempo suficiente, habría estudiado una enciclopedia entera sobre relaciones amorosas y para colmo, entre dos hombres. Pero claro, la vida no dejaba de buscarse formas para causarle a Yachi un infarto.

La idea desde un principio fue la de hallarse una persona lista que pudiera aclararle las cosas. Y ahí estaba de nuevo Hinata, rogándole a Tsukki para que lo ayude en su próxima cita.

-Ayúdame, Tsukishima, maldito. -Ni siquiera se molestó en responderle esta vez.

-No tiene caso. -les dijo Yamaguchi en tono amable-. Creo que mejor se buscan a otra persona.

-P-P-Pero... - Con lo presionada que se encontraba, Yachi pensó que con ellos a su lado sin duda tendría mejores oportunidades de ayudar a Hinata. Pero si Tsukishima no aceptaba...-. Y-Yamaguchi ¿P-Podrías convencerlo tú? Ya que son tan cercanos... Pensé que, tal vez.

El rostro de Yamaguchi enrojeció hasta las orejas

《Que linda.》

Durante el tiempo que Yamaguchi había tenido de amistad con Tsukishima, lo que es igual a la mayoría de su vida escolar, las chicas alrededor suyo solamente se acercaban al pobre Tadashi para preguntarle por Tsukki, o pedirle el teléfono de Tsukki, o tratarlo amigablemente para que Tsukki las notara, o para quitarlo del camino así no habría nadie que se interpusiera entre esa persona y Tsukki... El punto queda claro; para la mayoría de las chicas, su amigo era demasiado brillante como para notarlo a él.

Suficiente mierda para Yamaguchi. Esta vez no dejaría ir su, hasta ahora, única oportunidad con un individuo del sexo opuesto... De acuerdo, puede que Yachi solo estuviera pidiéndole un favor, pero en la mente de Yamaguchi cada paso cuenta.

-Tsukki... -Lo dejo en suspenso. Inhaló, se preparó para las consecuencias y exhaló-. No quería decirte esto, pero ¿Recuerdas al capitán de Nekoma? El tipo alto que parecía que se peinó con una almohada. Bueno, llendo al grano: le gustas; está loco por ti. Oí que en el encuentro que tuvimos con Nekoma te sacó varias fotos con su celular sin que te dieras cuenta. En fin, si no aceptas ayudar a Hitoka y Hinata, le enviaré un mensaje de tu parte a ese tipo diciéndole lo mucho que te gusta y que esperas con ansías volver a jugar con él.

Al terminar Yamaguchi de hablar, parecía que todos los demás hubiera olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Algo en El rostro de Tsukki le decía que posiblemente terminaría con la cabeza separada del cuerpo, pero Yamaguchi no se arrepentía para nada... O tal vez un poco.

-No te atreverías.

-¿Correrías el riesgo?

Cualquier respuesta inteligente que Tsukishima guardara para la ocasión se la tragó en seco.

-No pienso aconsejarte en nada. Dime que necesitas que haga y lo haré lo más rápido posible. -Acorraló a Hinata contra la pared-. Cuéntale a alguien sobre lo que acabas de oír y borraré la sonrisa de tu rostro a patadas.

-M-Me parece justo.

.

.

.

Hinata caminaba su bicicleta rumbo a casa en pleno anochecer. Perdido en pensamientos y nervioso a morir por lo pudiera suceder al día siguiente.

《 ¿Qué tal si Kageyama llega y arruina todo? O cualquier otra persona. Me moriría si alguien que conozco nos viera, sin duda. -Chocó su bicicleta contra la orilla de la banqueta, casi se cae, pero pareciera que ni lo notó-. Mañana es fin de semana, así que estaré con El Gran Rey por más tiempo de lo normal. Cualquier cosa puede pasar en ese tiempo. - Ahí estaba de nuevo la escena del beso en su cabeza-. Aunque, ahora que recuerdo, esa vez le dije al Gran Rey que no estaba interesado en él. Lo rechacé. Nadie rechaza a un Rey y yo lo hice ¿Entonces, por qué sigue insistiendo conmigo? No es que no quiera volverlo a ver pero...》

Caminaba con la vista fija en la rueda delantera de su bicicleta, hasta que la sombra de Kageyama se topó en su camino.

Encontrarse con él era lo último que deseaba y la mueca en su rostro era prueba de ello《Ese imbécil.》

Se miraron uno al otro por un par de segundos y al final Hinata aceleró el paso.

-¿Volverás a verlo? -Soltó Kageyama sin apartarse de su camino.

-¿Q-Qué te importa? Tontoyama.

-No debes hacerlo.

Incapaz de dejar ahí la conversación, Hinata se volvió, dispuesto a ganarle ésta al setter.

-¿Quieres que te escuche después de lo que me hiciste? -dijo refiriéndose a lo ocurrido esa mañana.

Los jugadores de Karasuno entrenaron cómo era esperado. En algún punto, le llegó el turno a la ronda de servicios. Se dividieron en dos grupos, los que sacaban y los que recibían, y Hinata, como pésimo jugador recibiendo balones, era obvio que estaría en ese último puesto.

Cuando llegó su turno, Kageyama golpeó el balón colocado por Suga, de manera impecable como era de costumbre. Nada fuera de lo normal ocurría hasta que, para sorpresa de todos, Hinata devolvió el balón de Kageyama tan bien que sus compañeros no pudieron evitar correr hacia él para alborotarle el cabello y levantarlo del suelo como a un pequeño león, entre otras cosas. Tanta atención lo alegró de tal manera que el servicio que chocó contra su cara lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Al dejarle de dar vueltas los ojos, el sabor a sangre le llegó a la boca. Los muchachos del club por supuesto lo ayudaron a levantarse mientras Tsukishima se reía y anunciaba "100 puntos".

Todos esperaron a que Kageyama se acercará a él para disculparse, mas el simplemente tomó otro balón y siguió practicando

-Si dedica tanto tiempo a entrenarse con otras personas, entonces ya debería saber cómo recibir un balón.

Aquello se hubiera convertido en una pelea a golpes si no fuera por los chicos del club que se interpusieron entre ambos.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerte caso? Me golpeaste delante de todos. -Su labio seguía adolorido y la cortada tardaría algunos días en sanarse- ¿Quieres que nos vuelvan a echar del gimnasio? ¡¿Eh?!

-¡Claro que no, idiota! Lo que quiero es que no vuelvas a encontrarte con Oikawa ¿Me oíste, estúpido? -Kageyama hacía uso de la única forma de llegar a un acuerdo con Hinata que se le pudo ocurrir.

-Y-Yo puedo entrenar con quién quiera. Si el punto es volverse más fuerte entonces ¿Qué importa cómo lo logre?

-Hinata, idiota. No lo entiendes. Yo conozco a Oikawa mejor que tú. Estuve en su mismo equipo. Incluso soporté sus insultos varias veces. Como sea, sé lo suficiente como para advertirte sobre lo que vayas a hacer. Entiende ¡No quiero que te...! -cortó de repente.

-¿Eh? ¿No quieres qué? -Kageyama lo ignoró y le dio la espalda- ¡O-Oye! No me ignores, Tontoyama.

Tobio chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a él bruscamente.

-El tiempo que pasó sin buscarte ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué fue?

《 ¿Huh? ¿El tiempo que pasó sin buscarme? -Siendo honestos, lo había olvidado por completo. -... ¡Ah! ¿Se refiere a "ese" tiempo? 》

Ahora lo recordaba. Hubo unas semanas en las que El Gran Rey evitó los entrenamientos con él, ni siquiera lo contactó y al final nunca le contó la razón. Aunque a él realmente no se le había pasado por la cabeza pedírsela, en realidad.

La idea comenzaba a recorrer la cabeza de Hinata mientras veía a su compañero alejarse.

La inquietud de volverse a ver con el capitán de Seijoh seguía ahí, pero ahora de una forma diferente. Sea lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo, no era nada agradable.

.

.

.

.

ACTUALIZACIÓN PRROS! ... Lamento la espera :v

Btw Adivinen a quien le gusta el YamaYachi


	8. Ushiwaka, justo a tiempo

La dura banca de cemento sin respaldo cobraba cuentas con el bloqueador central de Karasuno quién, sin tener de otra, se acomodó lo mejor posible sobre la palma de su mano, expectante a la llegada del número uno de Seijoh, o de cualquier otro que pusiera el ambiente algo más interesante. Malgastando totalmente su tiempo, según él.

A Tsukki no podría importarle menos la vida amorosa de su pequeño compañero, lo que realmente temía era ser acosado por el gay del equipo de los gatos. Ahora de tan solo recordar el encuentro de Karasuno contra Nekoma, sumado a ésta nueva y perturbadora información, lo ponía de los nervios imaginar cuántas fotos y en qué posiciones le habrá tomado el tipo del cabello despeinado.

《 ¿Qué ahora todo el mundo es homosexual? 》

Cuando uno asiste a una cita, lo normal sería llegar a la hora acordada o por lo menos algunos minutos más tarde; lo más básico si se busca una buena impresión. Tsukishima ya se había formado una impresión del capitán de Seijoh hace tiempo, el tipo de los saques increíblemente fuertes, algo obvio contando las veces en que fueron apuntados hacia él. A aquello no le dio la suficiente importancia como para guardarle rencor a Tooru, si lo consideraba un cabrón desagradable ya era por cuestión de gustos propios.

Pero para Tsukki, Hinata siempre sería un idiota, así que era de esperarse que se fijara en un imbécil como Oikawa.

《Y aún más, una diva que se hace esperar por... - ojeó su reloj- Cuarenta y tres minutos.》

Yamaguchi volvía junto a Yachi de un puesto de crepas cercano. La manager olvidó las servilletas así que le pidió a Yamaguchi se adelantara, quien aceptó feliz de la vida.

El chico de lentes estaba casi tan ansioso como el mismo Shouyo por que llegará su cita, por lo que, sin nada más que hacer, se dedicó a atender la forma en que su pecoso amigo sonreía estúpidamente mientras le salían corazoncitos de la cabeza.

-Yamaguchi, dime -decía con la lentitud de una persona harta de la humanidad- Esto es solo una excusa para que tuvieras una cita con Yachi ¿no es cierto?

-¿D-D-De qué estás hablando, Tsukki? -logró articular luego de toser varias veces- Ten cuidado con decirlo delante de Hitoka-chan, vas a espantarla. -Como a él mismo, evidentemente- Estamos aquí para ayudarla a ella y a Hinata.

Sin servilletas, el excesivo queso de la crepa comenzaba a chorreársele en las manos, obligándolo a comérsela desde abajo.

-Se nota.

Yachi se acercó a ellos a zancadas, y antes que nada, le acercó un fajo de servilletas a su aliado en aquella misión, quién visiblemente necesitaba urgentemente un par.

-Ya volví. -saludó ella- ¿No has visto a nadie sospechoso? Tsukishima.

-Nadie.

-¡Ah! ¿Y qué hay de esos chicos? ¿No son de nuestro instituto?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

-Tsukki, por favor, se amable. - le pidió Yamaguchi entre dientes.

Según Tsukishima, él no había sido grosero, pero ya que seguía bajo chantaje, mejor cuidaría sus palabras.

-Ese idiota nos pidió que evitáramos que El Rey o quien sea del club interrumpiese en su cita, nunca mencionó nada sobre la demás personas. Si no quería que el resto de la escuela se enterara de su homosexualidad debió decírnoslo antes... Hablando de homosexuales.

.

.

.

Hinata corrió ansioso hacia Oikawa apenas lo vio, con algunas dudas que aún se guardaba sobre aquellos inusuales sentimientos que le provocaba el capitán del equipo rival. Eso sí, diferentes con creces a los sentimientos que este chico les provocaba a sus amigos. Desaprobándolo al segundo de oír su nombre y reaccionando a él como a un viejo y diabólico enemigo. Ni siquiera sabían del tipo de relación que había entre ellos o del que fuera a haber desde ese día, pero aun así ya estaban listos para arrancarle la cabeza. Si es que antes el Gran Rey no lo mandaba al demonio primero, después de haberlo rechazado, eso explicaría porque lo volvió a citar...

《 No, no, no. No caeré en las mentiras de Kageyama. El Gran Rey no es el monstruo que todos dicen -pensó, decidido en aclarar la confusión entre ambos-. Los chicos del equipo se equivocan. El Gran Rey es súper genial, me consta. Es cierto que al principio da algo de miedo, pero luego de conocerlo se te quita. 》

El día en el que le pidió que fuera su entrenador sintió un legítimo nudo en la garganta ante la idea de hablar, sin el apoyo de su equipo a su espalda, con el imponente Rey definitivo de la cancha, pero, por sobre todo, sintió un gran entusiasmo erizándole el cabello. Era un sueño para un pequeño cuervo como él entrenar con uno de los mejores setters de la prefectura, y lo seguía siendo, solo que ahora, con ciertos detalles añadidos.

《 ¡Maldición cerebro! Deja de pensar sobre lo que Tontoyama dijo la otra noche. 》

Respecto a eso, probablemente aún recordara el hecho de que su entrenador de ensueño no lo llamó hasta luego de varios insoportables días, pero hasta ese instante en que a su setter se le ocurrió mencionarlo de forma tan sombría, no lo había considerado como algo grave o relevante.

Hinata simplemente quería olvidarse de todo y disfrutar de su encuentro con Oikawa, al igual que siempre en todos sus entrenamientos anteriores.

《 Ese imbécil. Sabe que si paso más tiempo con el Gran Rey mejoraré mis habilidades e inevitablemente me volveré la estrella del equipo... Un momento. ¡Ese es su plan! Confundirme para hacerme dudar sobre el Gran Rey. Por supuesto, ahora lo entiendo ¿Con que teme perder ante mí, eh? Incluso llegó tan lejos como para intentar desorientarme dándome un pelotazo en la cara -Hinata se sentía seguro de finalmente dar en el blanco. Incluso si las acusaciones contra su propio compañero se escucharán de lo más desesperadas. Tratándose de su eterno rival, Kageyama Tobio, cualquier cosa sería posible ¿o no?- Pero ahora que descubrí su plan, no lo dejaré influenciarme de nuevo ¿Qué importa que lo haya conocido antes que yo? Para el demonio devora cabezas que todo el mundo cree que es, creo que yo ya lo conozco bastante bien. Sí, simplemente debo sacarme de la cabeza las insinuaciones de Kageyama y entonces... 》

《 El tiempo que pasó sin que él te buscara ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué fue? 》

... Solo preguntaré por curiosidad.

Cerca del lugar en dónde él y Oikawa se encontrarían, un chico pecoso y una chica, que junto a él se veía sumamente pequeña, se ocultaban "disimuladamente" detrás de unos arbustos, arrastrando a un tipo alto y con expresión apagada con ellos.

《 Todavía no comprendo muy bien esto de las relaciones románticas, pero ¿qué diablos? Yo puedo con esto. Yo, Hinata Shouyo, superare éste obstáculo. Lo único que tengo que hacer es compensar al Gran Rey por atreverme a rechazarlo. Exacto. Darle lo que quiere y... -Rebobinado escena del beso robado una vez más - Darle lo que quiere... 》

El número diez de Karasuno, o mejor recordado por los transeúntes de ese día como el niño de primaria con la cara más roja del mundo, se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de alcanzar a su impuntual cita cuando notó cierto elemento fuera de lugar.

El capitán de Seijoh fruncía el ceño, sudado y agitado, no dejaba ir ni un segundo en que pudiera avanzar con mayor rapidez. Daba Pasos largos de los que sólo una persona de sus metro ochenta y cuatro podía presumir. Sin mostrar importancia a que su sobrino tuviera que dar el triple para alcanzarlo.

-Lamento la demora. -habló con voz cansada- Hinata, este es mi sobrino: Takeru. A decir verdad, creo que ya se conocían. -dijo recordando aquel día en que se encontraron por primera vez en el gimnasio y en el que Oikawa, absorto en su sorpresa, olvidó presentarlo con su sobrino-. Takeru, él es Hinata Shouyo. ¿Lo recuerdas, o no?

-¿El tipo por el que me dejaste esperando el otro día? Tal vez.

Repentinamente, a Oikawa le pareció que practicar un poco de violencia correctiva contra su amado sobrino al que le encanta pasarse de listo no sería una mala idea. Si se abstuvo de hacerlo, fue solo para no tentar a Takeru a devolverle el favor con intereses.

El peli anaranjado no le tomó importancia. En cambio, estrechó su mano en un saludo efusivo e inquieto por tratarse de un familiar de Oikawa, aún si a éste ya lo conocía de tiempo atrás.

Aunque, ciertamente, todavía seguía teniendo la sensación de que algo seriamente no cuadraba en ese escenario.

Ah Claro ¿¡Por qué traería El Gran Rey a su sobrino a una cita!? Era imposible que todas sus dudas pudieran ser resueltas con alguien más oyéndolos. Si apenas y podía ver a los chicos del club a la cara luego de solamente confesarles que entrenaba con el enemigo.

-Mi hermana me dejó a cargo de este pequeño desastre andante. -Solía apodarlo de esa forma de cariño, pero en ese momento su voz, más que cariñosa, se oía de un tono irritado. -A pesar de que le repetí varias veces que estaría ocupado.

《 ¿¡Le contó a su familia que saldría conmigo!? 》

Hinata agitó con inquietud los brazos y le aseguró a Oikawa que no había problema alguno.

Takeru, sin prestarles atención a los dos chicos, volteó la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando con la mirada.

-Creí que saldrías con tu novia.

Bastó decirles para que ambos chicos se sobresaltaran. Además de que Hinata, por su parte, sintió que expulsaría el estómago al imaginar que ya era considerado por la familia de Oikawa como su "novia". Eso de vomitarse por los nervios comenzaba a hacerle costumbre.

Tal vez Takeru lo haya supuesto al verlo vestido de tal impecable manera. Y puede que realmente se haya esforzado esta vez, por la ocasión, pero la cosa es que, Tooru siempre se preocupa por su aspecto, sin importar con quién salga.

-Tu novia -prosiguió Takeru-, la que siempre lleva muchos moños en el cabello.

-¿¡Qué!? No. ¿Quién te dijo eso? -Seguramente su hermana mayor, sospechó él-. Para tu información, ella ya no es mi novia. -dejó claro para evitar cualquier posible malentendido con Hinata.

-Entonces... Tu novia la de los pechos grandes.

Oikawa se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-¡NO!... ¿Y tú qué te andas fijando en los pechos de la gente, pequeño pervertido?

-¡No soy un pervertido! Solo que de alguna forma tengo que distinguirlas a todas.

《"A todas" -Como si no tuviera ya bastante presión por haber llegado tarde; aunque en parte también fue culpa suya por quedarse a discutir con su querida hermana aprovechada e incitar a su madre a darle un larguísimo sermón sobre el respeto a sus mayores-. Bien hecho Takeru, la próxima que quiera volver a cagarla sé que siempre estarás ahí para mí. 》

-No son tantas. -Reía al dirigirse al chico con el que tratar de quedar bien ahora daba la impresión de ser un barco a punto de hundirse-. No lo escuches, es solo un niño; no sabe lo que dice.

-¡Sí se de lo que digo! -respondió de inmediato. Entonces se dirigió a Hinata, dispuesto a desahogarse con él-. Mi mamá dijo que cambiaba de novia igual que cambia de ropa. Supongo que esa es otra forma decir "muchas veces". Tú eres su amigo, ya deberías saberlo. ¿Verdad que es cierto?

Oikawa se arrepentía de no huir de las garras de su hermana cuando tuvo la oportunidad. O de al menos dejar a Takeru en casa de algún amigo cuando pudo. Ahora que lo pensaba, pudo haberlo dejado con Iwaizumi de camino. No aceptaría, pero bien pudo escabullirse cuando este se diera la vuelta.

-¡Deja de mentir Takeru!

-No miento, mamá dice que eres un mujeriego.

Una vena saltó de la frente del capitán de Seijoh

-¡Suficiente! -Oikawa hizo un ademán con el brazo- No creas todo lo que mi hermana te diga. Si estarás conmigo entonces compórtate, calla con tus quejas, y no te metas donde no te llaman, ¿¡escuchaste!?

Takeru hizo un pequeño puchero. Normalmente, su tío le daba oportunidades más que suficientes para burlarse de él. Sin embargo, que se pusiera serio con él, no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado, ni siquiera cómodo.

-¿... No traerás a ninguna de tus novias? -preguntó cabizbajo.

-Ninguna novia. -Oikawa seguía firme en sus palabras, al igual que con su postura, con los brazos cruzados entre sí.

-Promételo, porque luego me da asco verlos babeándose la cara.

《 Vaya imagen para describir un beso. 》

El ambiente se tornó demasiado tenso con Oikawa regañando a su sobrino delante de Hinata, y este con un hoyo en el estómago desde hace dos novias.

-Um, Chibi... - Oikawa se dio una cachetada mentalmente《 Deja de llamarlo así frente a otros. 》 Los chicos del equipo eran una excepción, no obstante se rehusaba a ser mofado ahora por un niño de primaria-. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-¡Juguemos volleyball! -agregó Takeru-. Aquí traigo mi pelota. - señaló a la mochila en su espalda-. Hay que irnos junto al arroyo y practicar un poco.

-Takeru, no te pregunté a...

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Volleyball! -Hinata alzaba los brazos mientras saltaba lo más alto posible. Según parecía, el asunto que le resolvía el estómago podía esperar unos cuantos sets.

Sin más remedio, Oikawa aceptó la propuesta. Nunca se imaginó que su cita terminaría con ellos haciendo lo mismo que hacen toda la condenada semana, solo que ahora acompañados de su sobrino. Al menos con Hinata no tendría que esforzarse en preparar algún paseo con detalles románticos y cena costosa. Que la gran parte de las chicas suponían, Oikawa sería del tipo que esas cosas le salían con naturalidad. Y podría ser. Si no fuera porque Oikawa no es ningún niño rico. Solo hace falta ver la ciudad medio campestre en la que vive.

《 Conquistarlo bajo estas circunstancias será un trabajo interesante -contempló Oikawa-. Dijo que no sentía nada por mí, y a pesar de eso, aceptó venir, eso significaba que está confundido. Tranquilízate Chibi-chan, aquí estoy yo para guiarte por el camino correcto. -se vanagloriaba caminando entre el peli naranja y su sobrino- Tal vez la situación me lleve a besarlo frente a Takeru... Bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? 》

Algunos considerarían que iba demasiado rápido, sin embargo, para los objetivos que tenía en mente, no estaría de más hacer uso de medidas drásticas. No es que considerara a Kageyama un fuerte rival en aquellos aspectos románticos, pero demostrarle quién era superior luego de que éste se atreviera a desafiarlo le proporcionaba una maliciosa satisfacción. Y ¿Qué mejor forma de destrozar a Tobio que asegurando su victoria desde el inicio?

《 Ahora que lo pienso, ¿En qué habrá estado pensando Tobio? Competir contra mí por el amor de Chibi-chan ya de por sí es un chiste. Además, dudo que ese subnormal sienta algo por otra cosa que no sea un balón de volleyball. De cualquier forma, no creo que ya haya hecho alguna jugada. -se divertía imaginándose a su antiguo compañero, luchando internamente consigo mismo en un intento de hacerle llegar sus intenciones a Hinata, para terminar peleándose con él, sin lograr avance alguno al final del día-. Oh Tobio, Perdedor en la cancha y también fuera de ella. Ya que insistes, te recordaré quién es el campeón aquí.》

Inserten risas malévolas de villano.

.

.

.

Una vez en el campo, Oikawa fruncía el ceño con intensidad, completamente sobrepasado de sus propias capacidades, ante el panorama de su propio sobrino y el chico al que invitó a una cita jugando a la pelota como buenos amigos, y él, sentado sobre una valla, sacándoles una que otra foto, dada la falta de cosas qué hacer o posibles jugadas qué realizar.

La gente que se cruzaba por el camino volteaba ocasionalmente hacia ellos y Oikawa creía darles la impresión de ser su niñero.

《 ¿Dónde hay un ovni con gustos por los niños de primaria cuando lo necesitas?... Niños calvos -aclaró. O lo ovnis podrían confundir a Hinata con uno. 》

Oikawa golpeteaba la madera de la valla con los dedos, ansioso, y exigiéndole a su cerebro: 《 ¡Piensa más rápido joder! Ya casi anoche y mi hermana quiere a Takeru en casa antes de las 8 ¡Que se jodan los preescolares y su itinerario! 》

Cada una de las oportunidades que se le presentaron, semejantes a un rayo de esperanza que le daría la victoria, fueron cruelmente opacadas por la sombra de Takeru. ¡Oikawa de verdad llevaba la maldita cuenta! Toda chance: Inutilizable. Totalmente inservible. Cero. Nada. Adiós victoria segura y noviazgo con el Chibi.

Hubo un par de instantes en los que milagrosamente llegaron a tener algo cercano a la privacidad, siempre porque Takeru se daba la vuelta o sencillamente se distraía, donde juraría que el chico de Karasuno intentaba decirle algo, justo como Oikawa a él en realidad. Lamentablemente, en todos ellos fue interrumpido por, nuevamente, Takeru el desastre inoportuno, que no paraba de robarle la atención de Hinata.

《 Con un carajo. Lee el ambiente, pequeña mierda. 》

Siendo así las cosas, Oikawa optó por apartarse, pensar un poco, y de paso, relajar sus tensos músculos aunque sea un poco.

Hinata colocó una bola no muy alta para Takeru y ambos festejaron cuando éste la remató.

《 Por lo menos se llevan bien. 》

Un grupo de fans de Oikawa apareció de la nada ante él, rodeándolo como si fuera la presa en su plan de ataque. A pesar de que lamentaba tener que abandonar a Hinata con Takeru por un grupo de chicas, prefería deshacerse de ellas lo más rápido posible y no correr el riesgo de someterse a otro vergonzoso momento como los que Takeru, sin querer o a propósito, le brindaba tan amablemente.

-Tooru mentiroso. -masculló su sobrino-. Ahí está de nuevo. De seguro que la mitad de esas tontas son sus novias.

Hinata se distrajo cuando una de las chicas se ancló al brazo de Oikawa y casi deja ir el balón hacia el arroyo.

-¡Eh! Oye. Si pierdes el balón tú me compras otro. -le dejó claro Takeru.

Hinata apenas lo escuchó.

Antes de irse, Trocitos de papel con números y correos electrónicos de las mismas chicas escritos en ellos comenzaron a caer sobre las manos del colocador de Seijoh. Oikawa volteó la mirada hacia el chico con el que se suponía que saldría. No estaba seguro de a quién miraba con tanto recelo, a las colegialas desesperadas, o al imbécil que aceptaba sus números con una sonrisa en el rostro.

《 Trágame tierra. -Otros 50 puntos menos para Oikawa. Kageyama: a la delantera. Oikawa y su orgullo: en picada-. Piensa rápido. Aún tengo algo de tiempo antes de irme y regresar a Takeru con mi hermana. ¿Pero qué opciones me quedan? ¿Secuestrarlo? ¿Tirar a Takeru al río y salir corriendo? ¿Besarlo a la fuerza?... Aunque luego de lo que acaba de pasar, dudo que lo que sea que haga yo le agrade. Como sea, algo haré. No puede estar tan enojado. -Lo miró a la cara. Hinata torció los labios y desvió la mirada a cualquier otro punto que no fuese Oikawa-. Si lo está. 》

El reloj en su celular marcaba menos de una hora para las ocho. Definitivamente, pensó él, ya podía dar el día por perdido.

《 Mirando el lado bueno, Aun estoy seguro de llevarle la delantera a Tobio... Además, es imposible que está mierda de cita empeore más. 》

-Oikawa. -saludó una voz reconocida.

-¿Quién...? ¡Oh mierda, Ushiwaka!

Y de las profundidades de sus más oscuros, retorcidos, y monstruosamente aterradoras pesadillas, apareció el señor "hola, las indirectas me la sudan, Ushiwaka".

De pronto recordó lo que Iwaizumi dijo durante la sesión de castigo.

"Ojala te rompas una pierna y te encuentres con Ushiwaka."

《 ¿Fuiste tú Iwa-chan, no es así? ¡Tú fuiste el que invocó a UshiMierda! Maldita sea ¡Te culpo a ti Iwa-chan! 》

-Oikawa, que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí.

-¿¡Qué tienen de buenos!? -exclamó luego de cruzarse de brazos.

La expresión de Ushijima permaneció pétrea. ¿Acaso creyó Oikawa que le dio los buenos días? Conociéndolo, ni siquiera debió escucharlo.

-Yo... Nunca dije nada de buenos.

-¡Exacto! No tienen nada de buenos. Así que, ¿por qué no te vas a arruinarle el día a alguien más? - Hizo un ademán con la mano como de quien ahuyenta a un perro callejero.

-Bien entonces, yo solo vengo de paso. Mi abuela está enferma, me envió a buscar sus medicinas. Por aquí hay una farmacia que...

-¡Bla bla bla! no trates de darme lastima. -Como el estudiante maduro de tercero que es, Oikawa le sacó la lengua mientras se jalaba un párpado.

Todavía en el campo, Takeru tuvo unas repentinas ganas de orinar así que se fue a buscar algún lugar donde nadie pudiera verlo. Casi en cuanto esté se fue, Hinata se percató de un chico muy alto (aunque para Hinata todos eran altos) haciéndole compañía a Oikawa.

Aunque estuviera bastante alejado, Hinata notó en seguida la nube negra de incomodidad y molestia que Oikawa Irradiaba sobre su cabeza, además de las miradas letales que le lanzaba al tipo desconocido. Así que, como si el asunto de las chicas coqueteando con Oikawa nunca hubiera pasado, corrió hacia ellos con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, dispuesto a defender a su cita.

-¡O-Oi! ¿Hay algún problema? -exigió saber después de situarse entre ambos chicos de un brinco-¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres con el Gran Rey?

Era como si Hinata de verdad creyera que pudiera hacerle frente en una pelea a un tipo al que le llegaba por debajo del hombro, y con cuyo tamaño esté podía fácilmente alzarlo con un brazo y aventarlo lejos cual palillo de madera. Y aún sin importarle lo anterior, levantó la cabeza e hizo su mejor imitación de la mirada desafiante de Tanaka.

-No lo reconozco de Aoba Josai ¿Es un nuevo integrante?

-No. No es de Seijoh. Ahora sigue tu camino. Tienes una abuela moribunda esperándote.

Ushijima era un bloqueo perfecto en cuanto a insultos se trataba. Oikawa conocía a varios que ya se habrían echado sobre él ante tantas provocaciones, e incluso así, preferiría mil veces una pelea a golpes a toparse contra sus reacciones indiferentes.

El chico de Shiratorizawa escudriñó a Hinata de pies a cabeza.

-... Claro. Debí suponerlo.

-¿¡Qué diablos significa eso!? -A pesar de alzarse lo más posible, Hinata sentía que la altura del tipo desconocido lo hacía a él encogerse-. Y-Yo también juego volleyball ¿sabes?

-¿Juegas volleyball? Eso es inusual.

-¿"Inusual"?

-La mayoría de los jugadores de tu estatura con los que me he topado no suelen entrar a un equipo o simplemente no pasan del banquillo... A menos que seas el líbero, por supuesto. -Ushijima, con su inocente sinceridad al responderle, no conseguía caer en la cuenta de lo mucho que insultaba a Hinata.

-Puede que sea bajo... ¡Pero puedo saltar! Además, sé que mi equipo siempre me cuidará las espaldas -Dentro y fuera de la cancha, evidentemente-, y yo a ellos. N-No nos intimida nadie, en absoluto. ¡Iremos a las nacionales! Ya lo verán.

-Tu equipo dices... -El pequeño chico seguía hablándole sobre volleyball y enfrentamientos y cuando Ushijima seguía sin siquiera saber su nombre-. Permíteme repetirte mi pregunta: ¿Quién eres?

El capitán de Seijoh no soportaba más toda la atención que Ushijima ponía sobre Hinata. Dio un paso hacia delante y con un brazo lo empujó detrás suyo antes de que contestara, quedando así cara a cara con la persona que más venas podía saltarle en menos de un minuto.

-Él no es nadie. -Soltó desesperado por desviar su atención- ¿Qué, tan rápido olvidaste quién es tu rival aquí, Ushiwaka?

Por un segundo hubo silencio, ahí Tooru creyó por fin haberse puesto sobre el chico de Shiratorizawa... Solo hasta que Hinata cortó el silencio y Oikawa finalmente se dio cuenta de la metida de pata en la que se metió.

-¿¡"Nadie" dices!? -Se libró del brazo de Oikawa y alzó su voz desde un costado de ambos chicos, la cual mostraba a la perfección lo ofendido que estaba. Se suponía que eran ellos dos contra el idiota de metro noventa, no él solo contra esos dos titanes-. Mi nombre es Hinata Shouyo -le informó a Ushijima-, bloqueador central de Karasuno, y soy más que "nadie". Recuérdalo, porque seremos nosotros quienes venzan a tu equipo.

-Wowowow ¡Un minuto Chibi-chan! -Una cosa era que el peli naranja se defendiera por la estupidez que dijo sin pensar, pero otra muy diferente era interponerse en un enfrentamiento ajeno, el cual Seijoh anhelaba darle fin desde hace tiempo. Y hubiera dejado esto claro, si no fuera porque Ushiwaka tomó la palabra antes de que descifrara como decírselo sin ofenderlo todavía más.

-No recuerdo al Karasuno. Pero tienes razón Oikawa, no tengo por qué preocuparme en aquellos no lo suficientemente aptos como para hacerse de un lugar junto a los más fuertes. Aquellos que no consiguen crear una impresión profunda en la cancha no merecen avanzar más de lo que la suerte les permite.

《¡ No, no, no! Eso no fue de ninguna manera lo que quise decir 》

Pensó Oikawa. Sería una desgracia que Hinata lo tomara contra él por algo que ni siquiera fue su intención, y que aparentemente Ushiwaka también había malinterpretado horriblemente.

-A ti y a tu equipo, chico del Karasuno -continuó el capitán de Shiratorizawa-, les conviene ser realistas desde ahora, por su propio bien. Den todo lo que tengan si eso es lo que necesitan, pero no les beneficia en nada hacerse falsas esperanzas. -decía Ushijima. Sin embargo, él no sabía que sus sinceras declaraciones solo encenderían más a Hinata, quien terminaría descargándose con él próximo que soltará otro comentario sobre su equipo-... Podría decir lo mismo de tus compañeros, Oikawa. -cerró Ushijima, sin el menor tacto.

《Ah... Ahí está de nuevo. Ya me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en sacar esa mierda. -Oikawa le dedicó una agria sonrisa-. Mientras no se atreva a decir esa maldita frase... 》

-Estas muy confiado, Ushiwaka. ¿Sabes?, mientras más alto te pongas a ti y a tu equipo de mierda, más fuerte golpearan su estúpida cara contra el suelo cuando caigan ante nosotros.

La noche había ya caído; un poste de luz se iluminó por encima de los tres chicos. Ushijima, cuya sombra dejaba a la de Hinata como a la de un niño de 5 años, en lugar de retirarse, como el capitán de Seijoh añoraba desde hace varios minutos, además de que este en un principio mencionó que iba de encargo, acortó distancia entre él y su rival. Quedaba claro que aún tenía más por decir.

-Hablar aquí no nos llevará a ninguna parte. Esto se resolverá en la cancha, donde debe de ser. Pero te lo advierto Oikawa, frente a nosotros tanto da si eres parte de Aoba Josai, o de ese tal Karasuno, o de cualquier otro equipo de principiantes.

-¡Oye! ¿A quién llamas principiante?... ¿Me están escuchando? Te dije que Karasuno vencerá a tu equipo. Acabo de desafiarte. O-Oye, estoy aquí... ¡Oye!

Puede que fuese una antigua rivalidad la que tuvieran ambos chicos y en la cual claramente no debería entrometerse, sin embargo, Hinata ya había sobrepasado su pequeño límite de tolerancia como para aguantarse ser ignorado un segundo más. Suficiente mierda contra el Karasuno y contra su persona por un día.

-¡Al diablo su revancha! -clamó el chico de Karasuno-. Ahora tendrán que preocuparse por vencernos a nosotros. -Ushijima le dirigió su mirada, con el mismo interés inexpresivo que le daba a todo lo que hablara o se moviera-. Ambos creen que ustedes son sus únicos rivales por aquí, que simplemente llegarán y le ganará al otro. ¡No se crean la gran cosa! Karasuno irá con todo. Lo prometo: no perderemos está vez.

Oikawa no lo admitiría delante de él, pero estaba tan concentrado en sostenerle una mirada asesina a Ushiwaka que hasta ese momento notaba que su cita les soltaba palabras desafiantes de un lado a otro. Como un pequeño cuervo graznándoles desde un árbol... Pero nunca lo admitiría delante de él, por supuesto.

-Lo siento Chibi-chan. 《 ¡Y una mierda con el apodo! 》 Pero si alguien aquí se merece el derecho de callarle la boca a éste idiota somos nosotros. Después de todo, hemos entrenado bastante estos últimos meses.

-Cualquier esfuerzo suyo nos les servirá de nada -dijo Ushiwaka como si detrás tuviera a los jugadores de Shiratorizawa para confirmarlo-, ¿sabes por qué?

-Silencio Ushiwaka. Espera tu turno. -Dijo Tooru, haciéndole un ademán que parecía decirle "habla con la mano".

-No saben lo que dicen.

-¿Huh? -exclamó Oikawa, apenas notándolo de lo bajo que habló.

-Entiendo lo duro que se han esforzado todos. -replicó más alto-. También nosotros lo hemos hecho... Que se refieran a nosotros como si fuéramos basura. Especialmente tú... -La quijada de Hinata se endureció-. Se lo mostraremos a todos cuando vayamos a las nacionales. Venceremos a quién haga falta. -declaró, lo cual iba obviamente dirigido a Seijoh.

¿Y de pronto es un Hinata vs Oikawa, con Ushijima de espectador?

-Mira, Ch... Hinata -corrigió casi de inmediato-, comprendo lo mucho que te has esforzado. Sin embargo, ya deberías saberlo muy bien... no eres el único.

Oikawa le dio la espalda a su rival de Shiratorizawa.

Era un hecho que para él no sería ningún inconveniente defender la reputación de su equipo cualquier día a cualquier hora, pero hacerlo de Hinata no era algo que hubiera preferido. No es que el pequeño cuervo le haya hecho tomarle cariño al Karasuno ni nada parecido; Sería capaz de darle un sermón a cada uno de sus integrantes sobre como los derrotaría por segunda vez si estos llegaran a pasarse de listos, y de poner a Tobio en su lugar, eso sí que le encantaría, y habría terminado casi tan orgulloso de sí mismo como sus compañeros avergonzados de la arrogancia que desprendía con tanta naturalidad su propio capitán. Y considerando que para ese momento Oikawa había perdido la mayor parte de su paciencia a causa de Ushiwaka... Definitivamente debió haberse callado.

-Hablando de superarnos. Como si fuera tan sencillo. -presumió el setter de Seijoh-. No por nada somos considerados los más fuertes, y eso no se debe solamente a mí, de hecho soy de quién menos deberían preocuparse. -Si los chicos del club oyeran a su capitán hablar así de ellos seguramente sentirían pena ajena-. A decir verdad, nadie más ha peleado por ésta oportunidad más que nosotros.

¿Y ustedes creen que nos superarán, así sin más? No me jodan. -Su voz se oía un poco más brusca de lo que, después reflexionaría, le habría gustado-. Dejaré una cosa clara: No es sólo por ganarle a este cabrón y a la basura de su equipo. Está será nuestra última oportunidad. -dijo Oikawa, dolorosamente. Hinata entendió en seguida a qué se refería; sus compañeros de tercero también harían de todo por ganar antes de dejar el equipo.

Siempre, en cada maldito torneo, damos todo lo que tenemos en vencer a quién se nos ponga delante. Siempre llegamos tan lejos. -《 Y siempre perdemos la final. 》 Ni en un millón de años se atrevería a decirlo-. ¿Lo entiendes? Esto es ya un asunto personal ¡Perder no es una maldita opción para nosotros! -Como temía, realmente no había forma de decirlo sin estropear su cita todavía más-. No me interesa lo mucho que Karasuno, Datekou, Nekoma, o cualquier equipo de toda la maldita isla de Japón desee ser el mejor. No me importa una puta mierda. ¿¡Crees que eso nos detendrá!? -Oikawa se detuvo repentinamente.

《 ¿Y así piensas ganarle a Tobio, Basurakawa? 》

-Lo lamento -dijo un poco arrepentido por desahogarse con él-, pero de ninguna manera dejaremos que alguien más nos arrebate nuestra revancha contra Shiratorizawa. Sin importar quién sea.

《 De nuevo ¿Cómo fue que está se convirtió en una pelea entre el Chibi-chan y yo? 》

-¿Huh? -exclamó Hinata- ¿Quién demonios es Shiratorizawa?

-Es mi equipo. -Se oyó desde afuera de la discusión-. El equipo que volverá a vencer en las eliminatorias.

La molesta voz de Ushiwaka por fin ayudaba en algo e hizo a Tooru recalibrarse a sí mismo y percatarse de que discutía con la persona equivocada.

Marcador, Kageyama: probablemente a la delantera, aún si no hubiera hecho ningún maldito movimiento. Ushijima: dispuesto a influir enormemente en esta "competencia", incluso sin darse cuenta. Oikawa:... ¿se pueden tener números negativos?

-¡Ahh! ¿¡Por qué sigues aquí!? -Interrumpió en su cita, los insultó a ambos, puso a Chibi-chan en su contra... Oikawa jamás había sentido tantas ganas de estrangularlo como en ese momento. Y sí, eso es decir mucho-. Junta todo lo que acabo de decir y eso va para ti.

Ushijima le devolvió la misma mirada seca de toda la vida. Era increíble cuanto alboroto era capaz de ocasionar alguien que apenas decía más de diez palabras en una oración.

-En fin, no sé cuál es el fin de un jugador de Seijoh y Karasuno para reunirse u compartir información. Pero ya deberías saberlo...

《 Oh, no. 》Oikawa ya lo venía venir, pero de ninguna maldita forma estaba preparado.

-Ni firmando alianzas con otros equipos lograrás ganarnos. Pierdes tu tiempo... -Aquí viene. Oikawa podía sentirlo calentándole la cabeza-

《 No te atrevas... 》

-Cuando pudiste haber aprovechado tu potencial en Shiratorizawa.

《 Lo dijo 》

Sí que lo ha dicho.

La frase más gastada de Ushiwaka.

-¿De nuevo con eso? -gruñó Oikawa. La vena en su frente se había recalcado- Escucha atentamente -Decía dirigiéndose paso a paso hacia Ushijima-. Jamás iré a tu escuela de mierda. Es más, no iría a Shiratorizawa ni aunque me costará las piernas. Nunca. Jamás me sometería al infierno de soportarte a ti, a tu jodida actitud, a los subnormales de tu equipo ¡O a estar más de dos segundos respirando tú mismo aire con el asqueroso sudor que dejas en la cancha! Tatúalo en tu subconsciente, sordo de mierda: No. Iré. A. Shiratorizawa... ¡NUNCA!

Al terminar, necesitó respirar profundamente varias veces hasta recuperar la compostura. Para sorpresa de nadie, la expresión en el rostro de Ushijima no cambió en ningún momento.

-Como sea, debo irme. Mi abuela está esperándome.

-Sh, Sh, ¿te pregunté? Vete a arar el campo.

Finalmente lograba ahuyentar a su cordialmente molesto archienemigo de aquel lugar. Con tan sólo de ver su enorme espalda alejándose del campo sentía un inmenso alivio, a pesar de tener en cuenta el sobrado tiempo que perdió, e hizo que los músculos de sus hombros se destensaran. Una lástima para sus nervios, ya que al darse la vuelta tenía otro pequeño y cabreado problema peli anaranjado entre manos.

-Con que soy "nadie", eh. -Hinata se paró frente a él. Cejas casi rozándose y puños recargados en su cintura.

-Calma, calma. No escuches lo de diga esa basura humana de Ushiwaka. -Aunque fue él quien lo dijo-. Además, ya todos sabemos quién es el que ganará la copa aquí. - murmuró Oikawa rápidamente.

-¡Oye! Escuche eso.

Hinata apretó los labios y se rehusó a mirar directamente al Gran Rey.

-... Cree que soy un perdedor pero aun así me besó.

Que Hinata lo mencionara tomó a Tooru por sorpresa; tomando en cuenta lo tímido que antes parecía. Aunque, en realidad, se debía a lo molesto que se encontraba el chico de Karasuno en ese momento.

¿Será eso lo que ha tratado de decirme todo este tiempo?

¿Era eso lo que intentabas decirme? -Luego de ver la expresión confundida de Hinata, Oikawa aclaró-: Antes parecías ansioso por decirme algo. -señaló- Como si lo tuvieras guardado desde hace tiempo ¿Significa eso que sigues molesto de que yo te...?

-¡No estoy molesto!《 Por eso. 》Aunque seguramente ya le hizo lo mismo a sus veinte novias de antes. -pensó Shouyo en voz alta.

Oikawa se cruzó de brazos.

《 Lo dejo dos segundos a solas con Takeru y esto es lo que pasa. 》

-Que no tengo novia. -Ya se había cansado de repetirlo-. Además, ¿cuál es el problema? Tú fuiste el que dijo que yo no te gustaba en primer lugar. -Le recordó al chico de Karasuno, harto de que todo el mundo, incluyendo su propia familia, lo creyera un mujeriego. - Espera... ¿Eso significa que, sí te gusto? -los labios de Oikawa formaron una curva.

Esto podría hacer que la noche valiera la pena.

Por su parte, el rostro de Hinata se enrojeció al igual que un tomate al ver a dónde había llegado su propio comentario, parte de ello aún por la frustración que sentía. Sin embargo, Oikawa interpretó su ruborización como prueba de que estaba en lo correcto.

-Te gusto.

-¡Cállate!

Hasta entonces fue que el número diez realmente se percataba de lo despistado que había sido con sus sentimientos hacia Oikawa. No era solo la admiración por el como jugador, ni el entusiasmo de aprender de cerca de un chico mucho más experimentado, más todavía que el mismo Kageyama, en el Volleyball. Y pudo verlo claramente cuando el tipo grande de aquella escuela desconocida lo despreció apenas conocerlo. Lo que éste pensara de él no era algo por lo que se dejaría llevar, pero que Oikawa le siguiera el juego le hizo sentir un pinchazo en el estómago, que nada tenía que ver con el Volleyball.

-No. Ummm... Lo siento muchísimo. Yo no quería... No era un... Gritarle, callarle. Eso fue... No fue, umm.

Hinata frotaba sin parar sus dedos temblorosos entre sí. Al mismo tiempo, Oikawa se inclinaba cercano al enrojecido rostro del peli anaranjado, sin perder detalle de cada una de sus muecas y tics.

《 Lo que he estado ansioso por decirle... ¡Ah! Claro. El idiota de Kageyama. Lo había olvidado 》

Si tan sólo no lo hubiera recordado nunca.

-He estado esperando el momento correcto para preguntarle esto. -Solo que el balón lo idiotizó; lo que para varias personas en el mundo del volleyball, que incluso el mismo conocía, sería una excusa bastante razonable.

"Yo conozco a Oikawa mucho mejor que tú."

"El tiempo que pasó sin que él te buscara ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué fue?"

《 El Gran Rey no es un monstruo. Es imposible que lo haya hecho para perjudicarme. - Después de todo, él no podría saber que lo distraería tanto como para olvidarse de cómo jugar al volley-. Él no me dañaría luego de lo bueno que ha sido conmigo. -" ¿Y si todo fuera una farsa?" vino a su cabeza. Minutos atrás, el Gran Rey acababa de dejarle claro cuánto deseaba ganar. ¿Y si el monstruo al que todos se referían realmente llegaría a aquellos extremos? -. ¡Claro que no! El Gran Rey no haría eso. Él no... 》

Hinata no pudo evitar quedarse atrapado en sus pensamientos.

Y Oikawa, quien olvidó por completo el límite de tiempo que su hermana le impuso, y que por cierto ya había sobrepasado, se aguantó las ganas de interrumpirlo.

-¿Qué pasó - comenzó el peli naranja-, durante las semanas cuando no me llamó para entrenar? -Y que yo pensé te enojaste tanto conmigo que querías cortarme la cabeza- Sé que alguien como tú, Gran Rey, debió haber tenido sus razones. Es solo que... 《Es culpa del idiota de Kageyama, fue porque él lo dijo de forma tan sombría que me hizo preocuparme. 》 Es solo que creí pudo haber sido por algo malo. Por eso que me gustaría que me lo aclarara. Y estoy seguro de que tendrá una buena razón así que, -bajó su cabeza casi hasta el suelo- ¡responda a mi pregunta por favor!

Oikawa se quedó ahí parado, inexpresivo, sin decir una palabra, y Shouyo creyó al instante haber metido la pata al preguntarlo; tal vez fuera algo personal a lo que no debería meterse. Y de todos modos eso había hecho, cayendo totalmente en la trampa de Kageyama. Tal vez ahora el Gran Rey sí que lo enviaría al diablo. Tal vez...

《Mierda, no se me ocurre absolutamente nada.》Pensó desesperado el chico de Seijoh.

La verdad es que, no tenía y nunca tuvo una buena razón para ignorarlo mas que estar en la etapa de negación ante verse atraído por el enano del loco ataque rápido del otro equipo. En ese caso, ciertamente tuvo sus rebuscadas razones, pero estas eran terriblemente estúpidas e ilógicas como para ser consideradas realmente excusas.

Como sea, nunca aceptaría darle una razón tan lamentable como aquella a alguien que quisiera conquistar. Cuestión de principios, orgullo y esas cosas.

Hinata abrió la boca de nuevo, ansioso por la lucha del Gran Rey para encontrar una respuesta.

-N-No es que quisiera preocuparlo -dijo agitando los brazos de un lado a otro-, solo pensé que pudo haber sido algo serio... Incluso llegué a pensar te lesionaste y tuviste que internarte en un hospital en cuidados intensivos.

《 ¿"Cuidados intensivos"? Dudo que este pequeño tenga idea de lo que esté hablando. 》

-Bueno... Yo...

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿De verdad estuviste en el hospital? ¿Estás bien? ¿Podrás jugar en la interhigh? ¿Te hicieron la quimioterapia?

-¡No estoy muriendo! ¿¡Tengo cara de estar muriendo!? 《No, probablemente ni siquiera sabe lo que quimioterapia significa. 》

-¿Entonces qué te pasó?

Al final, Oikawa vaciló por un par de segundos y respondió disimuladamente:

-Solo estuve algo ocupado; actividades del club y esas cosas. -Fue lo más realista que pudo ocurrírsele-. Ya lo oíste cuando estuvo aquí el idiota de Ushiwaka. Si queremos ganar la copa debemos concentrarnos en ello. No podía perder el tiempo...

Nuevamente, las palabras equívocamente escogidas en el momento menos oportuno. Oikawa, claro, se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que había salido de su boca y se arrepintió de no habérsele ocurrido mejores excusas. Incluso si dentro de sí admitía que tenían algo de cierto.

-No, no quise decir que fueras una pérdida de tiempo, si no que...

¿Qué es lo que le sucedía al capitán de Seijoh ese día en especial? Nunca en su vida había tenido tantas problemas con ninguna chica; tomando en cuenta que sus novias siempre terminaban cortándolo.

Pero, esta ocasión, realmente esperaba que fuera diferente. Ya había logrado que el peli naranja admitiera que le gustaba, incluso después de aquella riña que tuvieron con el asunto del volleyball. Aunque, bueno, tanto para Hinata como para Oikawa, llevar a su equipo a la victoria lo era todo. Solo que... Ahora no, joder, ese no era el momento para pensarlo. Había llegado tan lejos como para perder a esas alturas.

-Bueno, los clubes lo mantienen a uno ocupado. -trató de reponerlo-, ¿Comprendes lo que digo, o no? Tú también juegas volleyball.

Tooru siguió recitándole, con un ritmo que escondía muy bien su apuro, los asuntos que solían enfrascarlo a uno en su club, con el fin de restarle importancia al pequeño error que cometió. Hinata, quién decidió mirar al suelo permanentemente, lo interrumpió con una pequeña risa.

-Ah... Así que solo fue eso. -A diferencia del tono aliviado que quería imitar, su postura acongojada lo traicionaba-. Me preocupe por nada, ¿cierto? Que idiota soy.

"Yo conozco a Oikawa mucho mejor que tú. -Kageyama volvía a decirle en su cabeza-. El tiempo que pasó sin que él te buscara ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué fue?"

《 Entonces lo hace a propósito ¿Eso es el que insinuaste la otra noche? ¿Que nunca le interesó ayudarme y que solo quiere distraerme? -Aquello sonaba tan cruel como absurdo. ¿Por qué desperdiciaría su tiempo con Hinata cuando pudo haberlo usado en entrenar con su equipo si su única intención era distraerlo? A parte ¿Cómo sabría él que no llamarlo por una semana lo afectaría tanto?- ¿Esta es la clase de monstruo de la que todos hablaban? Kageyama, los chicos del club. -O quizás, inexplicablemente, estuviera realmente atraído hacia el peli naranja. No tenía forma de saberlo-. Tenían razón, yo no conozco al Gran Rey. No tengo idea de en qué esté pensando. Para empezar ¿por qué a mi? De entre todas las chicas que lo persiguen ¡No entiendo nada! Yo ya... ¡Ya no quiero hacer esto! Me equivoque. Debí haber escuchado a Kageyama, a los chicos del club, así no estaría en este problema. ¡Soy un idiota! En estos momentos debo concentrarme en llegar a las nacionales más que en cualquier otra cosa. Al igual que el resto del equipo. 》

《 Quiero ganar. -Era lo único que tenía claro-. Quiero ganar más que nada en el mundo, pero él también lo quiere. 》

Ahora también oía a los chicos en los vestidores aquel día. Seguía resistiéndose un poco a las ideas de su setter. Pero fuese como fuese, ya había escuchado lo que pensaba el Gran Rey. Real o falso, una cosa era innegable: tenía al enemigo delante de sus narices.

De pronto se sentía como un traidor, un mentiroso en el lugar equivocado de la cancha.

-Gran Rey -Rompió el silencio escondiendo la cabeza- ¿Tú piensas ganar la copa?

-Bueno, sí. -Contestó sin pensar mucho en la respuesta.

-¿A cualquier costo?

"¿A dónde quieres llegar, Chibi-chan?

-... Sí. -respondió sinceramente.

Al oírlo, los días en que recién ingresaba a Karasuno pasaron por la mente del pequeño número diez. El discurso de Daichi; la pasión de los chicos de tercero por obtener la victoria y regresarle las alas al equipo; los compañeros que lo recibieron con una sonrisa y con los que pasó un buen rato compitiendo; La guapa de la manager que, sin necesidad de muchas palabras, podía motivarlos al máximo; e incluso la nueva manager, que se notaba estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo; Ukai, tomándose la molestia de entrenarlos, a pesar de que ni siquiera es un maestro; Las frases cursis del profesor Takeda que de una forma u otra siempre los motiva. Su antiguo enemigo de la secundaria, su rival de un mismo uniforme, la promesa que ambos se hicieron para superar su pasado y juntos volverse más fuertes... El equipo que los venció en la semifinal.

-Yo también... Yo también quiero ganar a cualquier costo. Para los chicos de tercero también será la última vez. Hice una promesa, prometí que llegaría con ellos a la final, que daría mi mejor esfuerzo por llevarnos ahí. Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme, p-pero no puedo perder de vista mi objetivo.

Si Hinata realmente diría lo que Oikawa creía que iría a decir, entonces de verdad no podía creer que aquello le hubiese pasado ya dos veces con el mismo chico.

-Esto es muy importante para mí, es lo que más me importa en todo el mundo en este momento. Yo nunca tuve un equipo de verdad, hasta ahora, aunque lo intenté -sonrió un poco-, fue algo que desee desde hace mucho tiempo.

Buscarte para entrenarme personalmente... lo agradezco, de verdad, solo que... Creo que, no deberíamos hacerlo más. -dijo, aún sin verlo al torso siquiera-. ¡Lamento desperdiciar tu tiempo! -declaró fuerte y claro para el capitán de Seijoh.

Hinata había hecho una muy profunda reverencia y ahí se quedó esperando a que el Gran Rey reaccionara. Se oyeron las voces y pasos de unas cuantas personas que pasaban delante de ellos, y esperarlo en esa postura comenzaba a ser incómodo para ser honestos. Pero ya que había sido él el que había cagado todo el asunto desde un principio, bien podía quedarse agachado el resto de la noche como castigo.

-Tobio te lo dijo ¿no es así?

La respuesta sobrecogió a Hinata. Bueno, en realidad, nunca supo qué esperarse desde un principio.

-El solo es mi compañero. -señaló, luego de levantarse velozmente de su reverencia-. Aunque debo admitir que a mi equipo no le agradó nada la idea de que entrene contigo...

-Y tú vas y obedientemente haces lo que ellos te dicen. Así son las cosas.

A Hinata no le hacía falta verlo al rostro, con oírlo era suficiente para hacerlo sentirse todavía más culpable.

-¡No! No es por ellos. -decía apresurado-. Tomo esta decisión por mí mismo. Tenías razón, no podemos seguir perdiendo nuestro tiempo. Lo siento, lo siento. Esto fue error. Pero realmente quiero repararlo. Lo juro, esto fue lo que yo decidí... Además -añadió-, usted no querría ser visto con alguien como yo.

Hinata volvía a mostrarle su falsa sonrisa. Haciendo memoria, tal parecía que Oikawa no era el único que usaba esa técnica para restarle importancia a sus acciones.

En ese momento, el chico de Seijoh pudo escuchar la voz de los chicos de su club, presionándolo para que no se rindiera, luego de pedirles finalmente su ayuda para alejar a los cuervos del Karasuno y enamorar al chico al que, a diferencia de cualquier otra chica del pasado, lo volvía loco a tal grado de no ser capaz de dar un paso sin antes, no se... vestirse con la ropa interior de todo el equipo sin percatarse de ello hasta tener a los chicos encima de él. No obstante, decidió no escucharlas. Sencillamente, se encontró demasiado decepcionado, tanto del rumbo al que había llegado la conversación, como de todo su día en general, o especialmente de reconocer que, en efecto el peli naranja tenía razón... Pensar en el campeonato fue lo último que pasó por su cabeza durante los últimos días.

Rechazado por segunda vez. Hasta a él debería quedarle claro. Además, el número diez tenía un punto. No era momento de pelear con Kageyama por un simple capricho.

《 Dijo que no, de nuevo. ¿Y se supone que debo seguir insistiendo? 》

Y eso que él verdaderamente llegó a no interesarle lo que la demás personas pensarán de su relación. Ni sus compañeros de equipo, ni los malditos cuervos o cualquier otro equipo. Ni siquiera aún las fanáticas moja braguitas y acosadoras, ni la escuela ¡Qué mierda! Le importaba un cuerno lo que el mundo entero pudiera pensar.

Eso es lo que creía, y a pesar de eso, Hinata salía con una declaración así, tan repentinamente. Aunque realmente no era como si lo sorprendiera del todo; luego de todo lo que sucedió en ese mismo día.

¿Para qué continuar en algo destinado a fracasar, en lugar de tener la cabeza metida en lo que todos los jugadores del país se concentraban día tras día?

Luego de procesar lo anterior, sintió una molestia igual a si Iwaizumi le hubiese tirado un gancho al estómago por algo que realmente se mereciera.

-¿Desperdiciar mi tiempo? -repitió él-... Exactamente, eso fue justo lo que fue. -Pisó fuerte al darle la espalda a Hinata-. Puta mierda, odio darle la razón a semejante tipo, pero como dijo el idiota de Ushiwaka: no hay ninguna razón para que un miembro de Seijoh y uno de Karasuno se encuentren fuera del instituto. Bien pude haber entrenado a un miembro de mi equipo todo este tiempo o practicado mis propios servicios. Vaya distracción. Parece que aquí el único que perjudicó al otro fuiste tú, eh Chibi-chan. Querías ganarnos a cualquier costó ¿no es así?

Sabía que era imposible, Hinata no tendría el descaro ni la astucia para hacerlo. Y a pesar de eso, su boca no paraba de lanzarle palabras hirientes al cuervo de Karasuno.

-¿Quién fue el de la idea? ¿Tobio? Ese estúpido si que debe estar desesperado por conservar su título de "Rey de la cancha". Parece ser que la gente se equivoca al decir que su arrogancia se fue al cambiar de instituto. Sigue siendo el mismo dictador. Te manejó a su gusto y tú se lo permitiste.

-¿Y qué es lo que piensan tus compañeros de tercero sobre esto? ¿Estarán decepcionados de que los hayas traicionando? ¿O ellos también están tan desesperados que ya no les interesa lo que sus chicos de primero hagan?

《 Ya basta. 》Se dijo a sí mismo.

-Espero que las últimas lecciones hayan válido la pena, pues no avanzaras más allá de eso.

《 Te estás excediendo. Para ya. 》

-Envíales este mensaje a tu equipo de parte de todo Seijoh: Ni crean que tendrán alguna oportunidad dentro del torneo. En cuanto entremos a la cancha no les daremos un solo respiro. Una vez más -espetó mientras le dirigía una última mirada-, ganaremos

.

.

.

Yachi, Yamaguchi y Tsukki , el asombroso trío dinámico de rescate que resultó no ser tan asombroso, sufría la pena de su compañero como si fuera a ellos mismos a quienes hubieran herido; unos más que otros, o mejor dicho, dos más que uno.

Motivos por los cuales sentirse desmotivados tenían de sobra. Se les pidió que cumplieran una tarea, una sola: detener a cualquiera que se interpusiera en la cita de Hinata y Oikawa. Pero lo único que lograron fue meterse aún más en la vida privada de su compañero y contemplar el desastre que se generó desde tan cerca como los arbustos del parque les permitieran. Incluso Tsukki sintió algo raro moviendose en su interior, pero de ninguna manera lo dejaría ver ¿Sería aquello a lo que llaman empatía?

Oikawa se había retirado, dejando a Hinata solo bajo el poste de luz en el que discutieron también con Ushijima, hasta que se fue corriendo, y como era fácil notarlo, secándose las lágrimas.

Yachi hubiera ido detrás de él, si no fuera porque Yamaguchi alcanzó a detenerla. Según él, lo mejor sería dejarlo a solas. Mas no esperó que la rubia también rompería en llanto.

-Vamos, vamos. No fue tu culpa Hitoka-Chan. -Trataba de calmarla mientras Tsukki, justo al lado de ellos, actuaba igual de desinteresado que de costumbre-. Hicimos lo que se nos pidió. Si rompieron fue por algo, era inevitable, no hay nada que pudiéramos haber hecho.

-Te dijimos que fueras con el tipo de Shiratorizawa y usarás alguna excusa para alejarlo, ya que nosotros no podíamos acercarnos porque Oikawa nos reconocería, y literalmente te acobardaste a medio camino y saliste corriendo -señaló, generosamente, Tsukki.

-¡P-Pero! ¿Viste el tamaño de ese tipo? ¡Daba miedo! -gimoteó Yachi. Lo cual no hacía mucho sentido ya que Tsukishima media casi lo mismo.

-Olvídenlo. -suspiró Tsukki, quién comenzó a irse del lugar sin esperarlos-. Solo vámonos.

-Tsukki tiene razón. -le decía Yamaguchi a Yachi, medio convenciéndola y medio alabando a Tsukishima, mientras lo seguían por detrás-. Nos disculparemos con Hinata mañana...

-Esperen. - se detuvo el chico de lentes de repente- ¿No es ese el niño que acompañaba a Oikawa?

.

.

.

Esto… fue… largo.

(Sin más comentarios)


	9. Patetico dicho despectivamente

Al otro lado de la calle, el aluminio de una lata de soda produjo un brillo que destelló desde la banqueta contraria. Honestamente, esta no le causaba ningún inconveniente, ya que obviamente la lata estaba al otro lado de la maldita acera y no era como si él fuera alguna clase de adicto a la limpieza o algo parecido. Y sin embargo, Oikawa corrió directo a ella para patearla con todas las fuerzas que le restaban de aquella pesadilla de día porque, claro está, la situación ameritaba alguna clase de desahogamiento... Falló el primer intento.

El capitán de Seijoh conocía el camino. Y, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y un sentimiento de derrota atorado en la garganta, sufría unas ganas mortales de meterse un pan de leche en la boca y desmayarse sobre su cama para así acabar el día de una vez. Además de que sería lo preferible, ya que se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que terminaría caminando hasta llegar al mar.

"El tiempo lo cura todo" diría algún idiota en un intento de consolarlo. El chico refrescante de Karasuno seguramente sería esa clase de persona. Pero, semanas de dolores de cabeza, días de confusión, y ahora, treinta y cinco minutos de pura reflexión demostraban que ninguna clase de frase cliché podría contra Oikawa Tooru y su endiabladamente insistente obsesión por analizar las cosas.

Su cita de mierda, la rivalidad que, había ignorado, existía entre él y Hinata, Insultarlo... «Porque soy un genio tal que en mi mente retorcida me pareció el escape más fácil.» Ushimierda arruinando las cosas todavía más.

Tenía derecho a estar enojado como nunca.

«Es tu culpa, Ushiwaka. Si no te hubieras aparecido de la nada, yo habría tenido más tiempo para que se me ocurriera otra forma de acabar con todo esto.» Pensó con una arruga entre las cejas. Él sabía que Ushijima no era el total responsable de que Hinata lo haya botado, pero eso no le hacía diferencia alguna en ese momento. Por él, que Ushijima fuera el culpable del calentamiento global y de todos los males del mundo.

«Ushi-hijo de puta-waka, muérete de una vez.»

Menospreciar a Hinata de esa forma... Aun podía ver la expresión en su rostro. Su mirada baja y ambas manos hechas puños, solo que, más que con intención de luchar, parecía desesperado por cubrirse los oídos, y al mismo tiempo, por soportar lo más posible aquellas palabras que recibía. Totalmente opuesto de lo que Oikawa hizo en ese momento, obviamente; genio.

Él sabía bien que pudo hacer un esfuerzo para reponerlo pero, ¿realmente debería hacerlo? Lo que había dicho salió sin pensarlo, pero francamente no era incorrecto. En su último torneo, a pesar de ganarle al Karasuno, sufrieron una amarga derrota en contra de Ushiwaka y su desagradable Shiratorizawa. No podía permitirse malgastar el tiempo pensando en un chico de otro instituto. No por ser un maniático del volleyball como Tobio, sino porque no era lo que su equipo se merecía. Además, era estudiante de tercer grado. Sería su último año jugando con Hajime y los demás chicos. Por más desesperadas que parecieran sus acciones, debería hacer un esfuerzo por ellos ¿o no?

Perder contra Kageyama le dejaba un sabor de boca tal vez incluso tan malo como el de ser incapaz de quitarse a Ushijima de encima. No obstante, ese seguía sin ser el peor sabor que revolviera su estómago, al igual que su conciencia.

A diferencia de sus otras relaciones, ¡esta realmente parecía valer la pena! Seguía sin saber qué feromona soltó con ese chico... o más bien, qué feromona soltó Hinata en el aire para que una relación tan inusual se diera. Fuera lo que fuera, sí que le pegó duro.

La pregunta es, ¿Por qué pensaría que está vez fuera a ser diferente? Tomando en cuenta la larga lista de relaciones fracasadas que lo procedían. La mayoría de ellas terminaban porque él se metía demasiado en el Volleyball, y esta no era la excepción. Hinata mismo lo había admitido. Si Chibi-chan era quien se lo pedía, ¿lo más sensato no sería aceptar su decisión?

Otra relación fallida a fin de cuentas, pero al menos hubo una buena razón de por medio.

Hasta para él idea de salir cada vez sonaba peor. Aquello debió ser lo que le sucedió a Hinata, imaginó.

«Al final, Chibi-chan fue el más listo.»

De pronto se arrepentía de besarlo la otra noche...No, en realidad no lo hacía, pero eso hubiera hecho las cosas más fáciles. Él sencillamente tomó la oportunidad más pronta de deshacerse de lo que sea que había salido de su extraña relación; no de la forma en la que nadie querría terminar una cita ciertamente, pero fue mejor que darle esperanzas. Total, simplemente tuvieron dos horribles citas y un beso sin permiso. Debería ser algo fácil de olvidar ¿cierto?

Atravesó la puerta de su casa, finalmente. Casi la cierra de golpe, pero al oír a su madre y a su hermana conversando en la cocina lo reconsideró.

«No estoy de humor para ningún sermón en este momento... Ni en los próximos eones»

—He vuelto. —anunció sin ganas antes de oír a su madre y a su hermana aproximarse desde la cocina.

Sabía que comenzarían a atormentarlo con preguntas incómodas sobre su cita; no sería la primera vez, solamente que él no estaba para sostenerle la conversación a nadie esa noche. Por lo tanto, soltó un suspiro, se echó en uno de los sillones de su sala y se derritió en el como mantequilla en un pan caliente.

Ah, podía saborear el pan de leche en su boca. Por desgracia, no tenía planes cercanos de levantarse e ir por uno.

— ¡Tooru! —La voz de su madre hizo eco en la casa.

El tono con el que habló captó su atención. No es que Tooru conociera a fondo a su madre, pero luego de diecisiete años de convivencia uno se aprende las costumbres del otro, incluso sin poner especial atención. Y ese tono en la voz de su madre solo decía una cosa: Mamá ocupa algo; tendría que levantarse del sillón.

Oikawa, por su parte, se hundió aún más en los cojines.

—Aguarda, mamá. —La hermana de Tooru apareció detrás de ella, mostrándole su típica sonrisa traviesa en el rostro—. Antes quiero preguntarle cómo le fue con su novia. ¡Tooruuu! ¿Cómo te fue con tu novia? —Preguntó con esa voz que sabía siempre ponía a su hermano de malas— ¿Tuvieron una linda cena y se dijeron un montón de frases cursis y empalagosas como buenos tórtolos que son? ¿Takeru no los incómodo mucho, o si?

—No empieces hermana. Ahora mismo, me encuentro severamente agotado, tanto física como mentalmente, así que si esta conversación no terminará contigo llendo hacia la cocina por un pan de leche y luego poniéndolo en mi boca, entonces ni te molestes.

—Tooru. —soltó su hermana, seria de repente. Aunque a Oikawa no pudo importarle menos mientras se hundía todavía más entre los cojines de su cómodo sillón.

—Mmm. —contestó, demasiado flojo como para utilizar palabras.

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Oikawa paró de hundirse.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro hasta que Oikawa salió corriendo de la casa, huyendo de su hermana a máxima velocidad.

— ¡Tooru! Grandísimo idiota. ¿¡Qué has hecho!?

—Lo dejé en la entrada —declaró fuera de su alcance—, ahora vuelvo.

— ¿Entrada? ¿¡Cuál entrada!? ¿¡Dónde está mi hijo!? ¡TOORU!

—Espera, Tooru. —lo llamó su madre, que a diferencia de su hija cuya cara había explotado en roja furia, se encontraba considerablemente más relajada, probablemente porque las discusiones entre ambos no fueran nada nuevo ni que nunca terminarán resolviéndose al final del día. Lamentablemente, su hijo ya había salido corriendo, desbordando prisa y agitación, por lo que ni siquiera pareció haberla oído—. Te están esperando en tú... habitación.

.

.

.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda... —profería Oikawa a la mitad de alguna calle, en medio de la noche-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? —Rotaba sobre su eje, inseguro de a dónde dirigirse.

Luego de dejar su casa, aunque el poco tiempo que estuvo sentado no le ayudó del todo en recobrar sus energías, comenzó a correr tan rápido y tan lejos como pudo por el camino que había tomado antes, sin detenerse y darse a sí mismo al menos una oportunidad de procesar lo ocurrido. Paró a la mitad de una avenida a recuperar de nuevo el aliento, salvándose por poco de caerse por lo brusco que se detuvo.

—Mierda, esto en verdad está pasando. —Seguía tratando de convencerse a sí mismo— ¿A dónde diablos te fuiste Takeru? La última vez que te vi fue en...

Inútil esfuerzo. Poner su cerebro a trabajar luego de quemarlo con pensamientos sobre rupturas no daría efecto, según parecía. Quizás si hubiera abandonado a su sobrino con Iwaizumi desde un principio no estaría en la preocupante posición de no recordar siquiera el último momento en que lo vio, además de quejándose en voz alta en plena avenida como un maldito loco suelto. En lo que posiblemente sí estaría es en algún lugar del centro, besándose con Hinata, sintiendo su revoltoso cabello entrelazarse con sus dedos mientras, seguramente, tendría que agacharse para tomarlo mejor entre sus brazos...

— ¡Takeru! ¿¡En dónde está Takeru!? —Se obligó a concentrarse— ¡Ah, jode! -gritó, más angustiado que enfadado.

Ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó un escenario en el que, por culpa suya, Takeru se fuera por completa y definitivamente de su vida, pero si esa noche realmente no volvía a aparecer...

«No habrá necesidad hermana, yo mismo me ahorco.» Ya se imaginaba con amargura la expresión de satisfacción de Iwaizumi cuando lo hiciera. Siempre ha sabido que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Iwaizumi lo "ama", pero, esta ocasión, estaría de acuerdo con la opinión pública.

Se tiró al suelo. Piernas flexionadas y nariz contra el suelo terroso y frío. Al final, decidió no pensar en lo extraño que pudiera verse; haciendo el ridículo a la intemperie cuando cualquier persona podría pasar por ahí. Igual, tenía el ciego conocimiento de que nadie lo haría de todas formas.

«Esto es horrible. Este día fue horrible, pero ni siquiera sé en qué momento ni lugar logré volverlo aún peor. Una tragedia.»

Hinata, el pequeño cuervo comprometido a la victoria. Inevitablemente volvió a dejarlo entrar en su cabeza. ¿Cómo culparlo por lo que dijo? Después de todo, ¿quién necesita al colocador más codiciado de la prefectura cuando puedes tener entre tus manos la copa de las nacionales en su lugar? Las copas no te insultan en la cara y te ponen contra tu propio equipo, mucho menos pierden a su propio sobrino justo frente a sus narices. Sin dudas, un rival insuperable para el capitán de Seijoh.

Ahí, recostado sobre el suelo, podría estar soñando con el peli naranja y su cabello alborotado, pero al parecer en lo único en lo que hundirá su rostro esa noche sería en el pavimento... Ignorando el sonido que hacían las personas que se acercaban al caminar.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —Oikawa escuchó delante de él.

Levantó la mirada. Y para su ironía, fue evidente que aún era muy temprano como para que Karasuno le diera un descanso. Incluso al borde de la tragedia de otro embrollo totalmente diferente.

Frente a él aparecieron personas a las que, comúnmente en un partido, llamaría por el primer apodo que se le viniera a la mente: El chico alto de lentes, su bizcocho, una rubia que no reconocía de ningún lado y...

— ¡Takeru! —Se abalanzó sobre él, pletórico de una alegría que llegó en menos de un segundo.

—Tooru imbécil. —Fue lo único que éste pudo decir, puesto que Oikawa lo sofocaba con su cariño asfixiante de tío que lograba esquivar la muerte a manos de su madre.

—¡Takeruuu! Volviste. —Sollozó casi en lágrimas—. ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Cómo te fuiste de repente? ¿Sabes lo que estuviste a punto de causar? ¡Casi muero, Takeru estúpido!

— ¡Hey! Yo fui a buscar un baño y cuando regresé ustedes ya no estaban. Me dejaste ahí solo, Tooru idiota, le diré a mamá.

Oikawa estaba tan entrado en desahogarse con una de las varias causas de su estrés que apenas volvió a reparar en la presencia de los chicos de Karasuno.

Detrás del chico pecoso y la torre humana, la pequeña chica rubia le clavaba una mirada llena de resentimiento. Qué extraña sensación para Oikawa el causar una reacción así en una chica.

—De nada, creo. —vaciló Yamaguchi al no recibir ningún agradecimiento de parte suya. Se encaminó a seguir a Tsukki, quien no pensaba perder un segundo más de su noche.

— ¿Cómo pudiste?

Ambos chicos de Karasuno la habían perdido de vista; ignoraban cuándo fue que se plantó delante del setter e hizo que este aflojara el agarre con que sostenía a su sobrino.

Yachi le sostuvo una mirada decidida.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Hinata? —decía mientras volvían a pasar las imágenes de un Hinata dolido frente a sus ojos. Ante aquello, Yachi no pudo más que hablar con dificultad—. De verdad le gustabas. Hinata, él... No sabes lo mucho que se esforzó. Él es muy bueno, y tú...

«Bien, si queríamos discreción, ya se fue al carajo.» Admitió Tsukki en su cabeza.

A pesar de haberle dedicado gran tiempo en su cabeza, lo que la rubia dijo sí que le fue repentino. ¿Acaso los habían espiado en su cita de nuevo? O en todo caso, ¿qué sabía esa chica que él no supiera?

—Hitoka-chan. —El chico pecoso puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Atrevido" fue la palabra que se le vino a Yamaguchi a la mente. Eso era realmente algo que ni él ni Tsukki esperarían de ella con el poco tiempo de conocerla. Si apenas hace unas horas había tenido un ataque de pánico solo al pensar en hablarle al chico alto de Shiratorizawa. Pero ahí estaba, confrontado al armador de Seijoh a favor de su amigo, notablemente molesta.

Oikawa se levantó del suelo y torció los labios.

—Claro, adelante, di lo que quieras, ¿qué más da? Soy el idiota que olvidó a su sobrino en un parque después de todo. ¡El desgraciado que atrajo a su pobrecito cuervo a mi trampa! —Actuaba sobre-dramático—. ¡El cruel mujeriego y pervertido que...!

—Qué alegría que te des cuenta —cortó Tsukishima con una expresión que demostraba todo menos alegría, aunque en efecto le mostró una pequeña sonrisa—, pero no nos quedaremos a oír tus lamentos, si nos disculpas.

Tan directo. Oikawa juró que pudo sentir cómo el aire se congelaba. Chasqueó la lengua.

—Qué desagradable. —Bufó Oikawa—. Ustedes no pueden decir una mierda. Comportándose tan rectos cuando en realidad pasaron toda la tarde espiándonos, ¿verdad? ¿Es que esta es la única forma que encuentran en Karasuno para pasar el tiempo? Me dan asco.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó el rubio—. Porque, hasta donde yo sé, ninguno de nosotros fue rechazado hoy ni además olvidó a su sobrino en un parque.

Yamaguchi no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Si no fuera porque se estuviera refiriendo al sarcástico de Tsukki, diría que él también defendía a Hinata, en su muy peculiar manera.

— ¡Ha! Te quemaron Tooru. —Takeru no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada. Había estado muy callado hasta ese momento. Probablemente esperando a que soltaran algo con lo que pudiera molestarlo más adelante, supuso Oikawa.

—Tú, cierra la boca. —chitó a Takeru haciéndole un ademán con el dedo índice y el pulgar.

Oikawa se dirigió de nuevo a los tres chicos frente a él, especialmente al de lentes, ya que él parecía ser quien llevaba el mando.

—Increíble, todos ustedes —extendió los brazos. No fue necesario aclárales que también se refería a los integrantes de Karasuno no presentes—, son de verdad unos cabrones increíbles. Primero vuelven el acoso hacia mí su actividad recreativa predilecta y luego actúan como si estuviesen en posición de juzgarme. Casi me siento halagado. Mi primer orden de restricción y contra un equipo de volleyball entero. —Sin importar lo agotado que se sintiera, Oikawa no tuvo inconveniente en portar su singular aura de superioridad que lo caracterizaba— ¡Felicidades! —Aplaudió frenéticamente— ¡Han logrado avergonzarme frente a un niño de primaria!

En caso de que a Takeru se le ocurriera protestar, Tooru se adelantó y le cubrió antes la boca.

—No me vengan con la basura de "fue por el bien de nuestro amigo". Dudo que realmente les interese lo que le pase a Hinata. Quizás estoy en lo cierto y lo único que ustedes quieren es joderme la existencia.

«Además, no tendría por qué responderles a estos sujetos. Lo sé.» reparó Oikawa.

Era por lo que siempre lo regañaba Iwaizumi respecto a Ushijima, pero que él simplemente seguía sin aprender. "Cuando el tipo se te acerque, tú solo aléjate. No le respondas una palabra. Demuéstrale quién es más maduro... O al menos intenta engañarlo" decía. Aunque siendo justos, Hajime también solía olvidarlo al momento de tenerlo enfrente.

«Estoy exhausto y no sé qué sigo haciendo aquí.» hubiera confesado, sin embargo, eso no era de la incumbencia de aquellos chicos. No, su orgullo aún estaba bastante firme como para permitirse que cualquier idiota lo viera en un estado de vulnerabilidad.

—Me largo de aquí. Tengo una vida, ¿ok? Que sean tan mediocres en la cancha y deban venir a desahogarse en mi vida privada es un chiste. No me interesa una mierda lo que piensen de mí. Si creen que soy un mujeriego, una basura; perfecto. Ahora, ¿¡Me dejan en paz de una puta vez!?

"Tenías razón. No podemos seguir perdiendo nuestro tiempo. Esto fue error..."

Las palabras restallaron dentro de su cabeza.

—Ya tuve suficiente de los cuervos. —Takeru sintió cómo su tío apretaba su agarre sobre su hombro, el cual había pasado a sostenerle en lugar de su boca—. Si quieren echarle su mierda a alguien, háganlo entre ustedes, solo déjenme en paz.

Ninguno de los chicos de Karasuno habló después de eso. Tal vez por fin hayan entendido lo impertinentes que fueron todo el tiempo. Por desgracia, ellos no eran los cuervos problemáticos por los que Oikawa tendría que preocuparse en callar.

Tsukishima lo observó detenidamente un par de segundos. El capitán de Seijoh por fin tenía el aspecto apropiado a como realmente se sentía: alterado. Alterado y sumamente acabado. Y sin decirle una última palabra, el chico de lentes le dio la espalda antes de que Tooru tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo él mismo, lo cual de alguna manera lo fastidió aún más.

— ¿Quieres moverte? —exigió Oikawa a su sobrino.

— ¡Ah! Too...

Oikawa se cargó a Takeru bajo el brazo e hizo como si no lo escuchara quejarse, al mismo tiempo que ignoraba cómo se revolvía en un intento de zafarse. Al final, nunca les dio las gracias por traerlo de vuelta.

.

.

.

Yamaguchi les dio un vistazo a los dos que caminaban a lado suyo.

Yachi se separaba ligeramente de sus dos compañeros al quedarse atrapada dentro de sus pensamientos, y ¿por qué no? soportando el hoyo que se formó en su estómago luego de sostenerle tanto tiempo la mirada a alguien con mucho más presencia que ella. Todo en su rostro decía pena y preocupación... Y retrete, quizás. Era entendible que no quisiera hablarle a ninguno. Por otra parte, no era para nada extraño que Tsukishima no hablara. Sabía que usualmente él preferiría colocarse los audífonos y no aportar nada a cualquier conversación que pudiera surgir.

No se habían alejado mucho de la calle donde entregaron al sobrino de Oikawa cuando Yamaguchi retomó la conversación.

—Tsukki, hace rato, tú estabas...

—Silencio, Yamaguchi.

Tadashi sonrió. No hacía falta que su amigo contestara.

—Como digas, Tsukki.

Caminaron en silencio el resto del trayecto.

.

.

.

Cansado, ofendido, una marca de tierra manchando su frente y recorriendo el camino de recién, de nuevo, era agotador. Cuánto desearía Tooru despertarse de repente, descubrir que absolutamente todo había sido un mal sueño y que lo que achacaba su cuerpo era en realidad una sesión de entrenamiento de volleyball como cualquier otra.

Pero por supuesto que no fue así.

Lo inevitable: atravesó la entrada de su hogar por segunda ocasión esa noche y, como era de esperarse, los regaños por parte de su hermana llenaron la habitación. Oikawa estuvo seguro de oírla hasta el final, pero la verdad fue que no la escuchó en absoluto. Mala suerte para la madre de Takeru, pues su hermano ahora quemaba su cerebro en llamas color anaranjado. «Maldita rubia.» Creyó haber oído que su madre le decía algo también, pero no estaba muy seguro.

Lo único que seguía siendo claro en su mente era que, definitivamente, no quería meterse en más problemas. Lo mejor sería cerrar la boca y asentir. Cuestión de que su hermana se desahogara, sencillamente. De todas formas, parte de sí sentía merecérselo.

"¿Cómo pudiste? De verdad le gustabas. Hinata, él... No sabes lo mucho que se esforzó. Él es muy bueno, y tú... "

« ¿Cómo pude yo? No me jodan. -Oikawa arrugó la nariz al recordarlo-. Si estuvieron ahí por lo menos deberían haber puesto atención, inútiles de mierda.»

Tan pronto como terminó de "oír" el sermón de su hermana, Tooru no perdió un segundo en huir hacia su habitación. Se alejó, ajeno de todos los demás en ese cuarto, incluso de Takeru, quien no había abierto la boca desde que le respondió a su madre "Si, estoy bien. Tu hermano es un asco" hace un par de minutos, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, como parecía serle ya una costumbre, lanzando todavía insultos por lo bajo mientras subía por las escaleras.

Su madre asomó la cabeza y le dio un vistazo desde la cocina. No pudo evitar preocuparse de que Tooru ni siquiera viera por dónde caminaba. Podría caerse desde la cima de las escaleras y él solo se levantaría y seguiría murmurando la tontería que lo haya tenido distraído desde hace días, sin cambiar aunque sea un poco su expresión. Lo mismo que esperaba con ansías su hermana seguramente.

Si tan solo su hijo no fuera tan terco y hablara con ella... Pero bueno, ¿un hijo como Tooru conversando tan abiertamente con su madre? Suena imposible. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que lo que encontraría en su recámara le levantara el ánimo.

.

.

.

Empujó con reticencia la puerta de su habitación.

Había logrado sobrevivir el camino a casa, no obstante, nada, especialmente no la aparición del trío de Karasuno, lo preparaba para lo que venía.

Dentro de todos sus planes de aquel preciso día, si es que aún existían tales planes, jamás consideró acabar su tarde con la inesperada visita de su grupo de chicos favorito.

— ¡Sorpresa! —gritó Matsukawa alzando los brazos y sacándole un susto de muerte a Oikawa. Justo como esperaba.

— ¿¡Qué mier...!?

Incapaz de controlar sus propios reflejos, dio un respingo que casi hace que caiga de espaldas. Para su buena suerte, no se soltó del picaporte en ningún momento. Y si, Oikawa consideraría esto lo más afortunado que le haya pasado en todo el día.

No es cómo si se hubiera encontrado con un fantasma, pero en efecto, su corazón se agitaba como si de una situación parecida se tratara. Supuso que la expresión en su rostro al casi morir de un susto fue de verdad indescriptible con solo ver la diversión dibujada en las caras de sus "queridos" -no se ni por qué me caen bien- amigos.

Hajime, Matsukawa y Hanamaki, tendidos cómodamente sobre el suelo y la cama de su habitación, cuando lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era compañía. De verdad, los amigos más malditamente oportunos en la faz del universo. ¿Qué más podría pedir Tooru dentro de lo que su mordaz sentido del humor le permitiera? ¿El cariño de Hinata de vuelta? Todavía más gracioso.

—Tardaste una eternidad. ¿Tan buena estuvo tu cita? -preguntó Iwaizumi, Ignorando olímpicamente el golpe que Oikawa casi se da.

—Chicos... ¿¡Q-Qué hacen en mi habitación!?

—Deja el balbuceo. Hemos esperado ochenta y cuatro años tu regreso. —Lo regañó Matsukawa mientras se enderezaba sobre la cama.

—Tu cuarto huele a perfume. —Le informó Hanamaki—. Dime por favor que usas aromatizante en spray como la gente normal y no perfume de verdad, tú, loco metrosexual.

— ¡Habla, habla! —Volvió a insistirle Issei— ¿Qué ocurrió que tardaste tanto tiempo?

—Yo... « ¡No quiero hablar! ¡Lárguense!» Es una larga historia. Muy, muy, muy, extremadamente larga. Los aburriría.

El recuerdo de haberles encargado una tarea, ya viéndolo en retrospectiva, de severa importancia, aterrizó en su mente, aunque sin causar un impacto muy grande, ciertamente. Ya podría recriminárselos mañana después de una noche de sueño reparador y varios trozos de pan en barra.

«Joder, olvidé llevarme un pan de la cocina. Y sé que no volveré a bajar con mi hermana allí.»

—De todos modos, ¿qué hacen...?

— ¡Ja! si claaaro, no quieres aburrirnos. —Se burló Hanamaki con evidente sarcasmo—. ¿Desde cuándo eso te ha detenido? Lo que pasa es que, tú Oikawa, tienes vergüenza de contar cómo te fue con el enano.

Hanamaki señaló a Tooru con el dedo índice, lo cual no hizo más que incomodarlo. ¿Sin querer? No lo apostaría, puesto que si Hana o, cómo no, Mattsun lo notarán, entonces sería un hecho que no podría quitárselos de encima por toda la noche. Aquello era lo que revolvía su estómago por el momento.

— ¿Por fin lo arrastraste a un callejón obscuro o buscaste la privacidad de un sensual cuarto de motel? —Matsukawa se apresuró en extremo con las conclusiones. A su lado, Hajime escondía una risa detrás del dorso de su mano.

— ¿Por qué siendo mis amigos tienen una imagen tan horrible de mí? —Oikawa se tocó el pecho con la punta de sus dedos, inflando su orgullo como era costumbre—. Para su información, soy una persona decente.

— ¿Entonces dices que fuiste a su casa, buscando la aprobación de sus padres para pedir su mano en sagrado matrimonio?

El rápido ingenio de Takahiro tomó descuidado a Oikawa. Por desgracia, ni siquiera le dieron la oportunidad de replicar contra eso.

— ¡Wooo! espera ¿estuviste en su casa?... Jeje, ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan entusiasmado por este día. —Matsukawa sonrió malicioso mientras alzaba una ceja repetidas veces—. Apuesto a que aprovecharon que no había nadie en casa e hicieron cositas gays en su habitación.

«Ojalá.» Tuvo que admitir para sus adentros. Y cabe mencionar que sus adentros sintieron un gancho en el estómago.

—Me regresé para recoger a Takeru, eso es todo. —Omitió a propósito la parte de olvidarlo en un parque. No hacía falta que más personas supieran lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser cuando algo lo distraía tanto.

—Espera, espera. —Intervino de nuevo Issei— ¿Tu sobrino estuvo ahí? ¡Wow! Usted tiene gustos enfermos, Sr. Oikawa.

—Ahora sabemos por qué tu hermana estaba gritándote. —Dijo Hanamaki, que apenas podía hablar de la risa—. La terapia no le va a salir barata.

Probablemente fuera todo lo que llevara en la cabeza por lo que le tomó más tiempo de lo habitual darse cuenta de que sus "queridos amigos" solo se estaban burlando de él.

Y entre las risas escandalosas de Mattsun y Makki, Oikawa, derrotado, les dirigió una mala cara que no causó sino que se descojonaran aún más. Matsukawa abrazándose el abdomen, junto a Hanamaki llorando sobre una almohada; una felicidad que denotaba que estuvieron mucho tiempo esperando el momento de soltar sus estupideces.

Una lástima para ellos ya que, finalmente, llegaba el momento habitual en el que les frenaban el juego. Hajime los había dejado divertirse lo suficiente, y aunque a él también le hiciera gracia ver como se aprovechaban de su muy especial armador, siempre terminaba llegando la hora de poner un poco de orden.

—Ahórrate las explicaciones. —Le dijo Iwaizumi—. Sabes bien que estos tipos solo tratan de sacarte de quicio; ya los conoces, nunca se pierden una oportunidad.

»Tu madre nos lo explicó todo antes de que llegaras. Ella de verdad es... una persona imperturbable. —Al parecer, que una madre se tomara a la ligera que su nieto fuera extraviado bajo el cuidado de su hijo, le había dejado una extraña impresión a Hajime— ¿De verdad te llevaste a tu sobrino a una cita y lo olvidaste por ahí? En serio eres una desgracia, Basurakawa.

— ¡Cállate! —Exclamó Oikawa dando un paso hacia delante— De todos modos, si de verdad quisieran saber lo que ocurrió cerrarían sus bocas un segundo.

—Así que ya nos lo contarás. ¡Viva! A lo que venimos. —Issei alzó los brazos, victorioso.

— ¡Hurra! ¡Banzai! —celebró Takahiro, sarcástico.

Los tres chicos se reincorporaron en sus sitios, Iwaizumi y Hanamaki sentados a la orilla de la cama y Matsukawa acostado sobre ella. Esta ocasión, dándole la atención a Oikawa que no le habían prestado hasta el momento. Tooru supo enseguida que los chicos le darían ahora el tiempo suficiente para contar su historia... Por desgracia.

Tal vez fue el repentino silencio, pero Oikawa se sintió considerablemente más incómodo que antes. Sabía lo que debía contarles, sin embargo se obligó a ignorar lo primero que aterrizó en su mente, o más bien, que nunca despegó de ella. El pensamiento que repitió mil veces en menos de unas cuantas horas y muchas veces más de las que su conciencia recordaría que más temprano estuvo enojado por tener que llevar compañía a su cita. ¿Estarían sorprendidos si se los dijera? «Por supuesto que no» era lo más triste de todo.

A pesar de todo, Trató de no pensar en Hinata, en no volverlo a ver frente a él, diciéndole aquellas malditas palabras. Cualquier otra cosa sería mejor que repetirlas el mismo.

Desgraciadamente, la única otra cosa que se le vino a la mente fue lo mucho que Mattsun y Hana debían estar esforzándose por guardar silencio; y, diría él con seguridad, listos para recibir lo que sea que les funcionara en su favor para burlarse de su propio capitán, de las mejores y más astutas maneras posibles. Mala idea; pensar en eso definitivamente no ayudaría.

El reloj no había parado de correr y sus compañeros seguían esperando. Trago saliva, desvió la mirada e intentó fingir que nada ocurría; que este era un día normal como cualquier otro.

«Carajo. ¿En qué me metí?»

De inmediato se arrepintió de no pensar antes su elección de palabras. Oikawa no quería hablar de ello, eso era seguro. No debió haberles dado esa entrada. Estos chicos, por alguna extraña razón que en aquel momento no comprendía, eran sus amigos más cercanos; a costa de los desgraciados que pudieran llegar a ser, ellos podrían escucharlo. Pero no hoy. No tan pronto cuando la herida todavía seguía supurando.

Dicho esto, Inhaló en señal de un falso asombro, fingió que realmente le importaba el asunto, y cambió de tema abruptamente.

—A-Ahora lo recuerdo ¿Qué es lo que estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo? Les pedí que alejaran al Karasuno de mi encuentro con Chibi-chan. ¿Dónde diablos estuvieron?

«Bien pensado, Tooru. —se felicitó a sí mismo—. Ahora, desata tu ira contra estos idiotas incompetentes.» En realidad, saber que los tres chicos de Karasuno de antes los estuvieron observando todo ese tiempo no podría importarle menos. Pero por su bien, desahogaría en ellos la ira que le hicieron sentir más temprano.

— ¿Dónde estuvimos? Pues haciendo lo que nos pediste, claro. —respondió el peli rosado—. Te cubrimos la espalda con los cuervos.

—Sí, para ser exactos, del setter cara de ángel, el calvo y el único más enano que tu novio. —Comenzó a ilustrarlo Mattsun—. Les enviamos una carta diciéndoles que queríamos llevar a cabo un duelo... Si, ya se lo estúpido que suena, no hace falta que pongas esa cara. En fin, creíamos que esos idiotas morderían el anzuelo, ¡y tuvimos razón! —enfatizó levantando los pulgares.

—Los enviamos a un campo de sembradío a las afueras de Miyagi. —Parecía irónico cómo Hanamaki trataba de contener una sonrisa en sus labios cuando era obvio lo mucho que disfrutaba de sus actos—. Esos idiotas estuvieron todo el rato buscándonos entre los pastizales hasta que el granjero del lugar los encontró. Debiste verlos corriendo por todos lados; huían de un lado a otro sin saber por dónde salir y no paraban de caerse en el lodo.

— ¿Cómo saben eso? —Tuvo curiosidad Hajime—... Mierda. No me que estuvieron allá toda la tarde espiándolos. —De pronto Iwaizumi sufría de un ataque de pena ajena. Nada del otro mundo si convives frecuentemente con aquellos dos—. Ustedes realmente no tienen nada en que gastar su tiempo ¿o sí?

-¿Por qué te mentiríamos?... Nope. —confirmó Hanamaki.

— ¿Por qué? —Hajime tuvo que resistir unas fuertes ganas de cubrirse el rostro con las manos. De alguna manera esos dos siempre sobrepasaban sus expectativas, y al mismo tiempo, destruían cualquier rastro de ella.

— ¡Es día libre! Había que matar el tiempo.

—Además, como si tu hubieras hecho algo productivo. Por lo menos nosotros cumplimos nuestra tarea.

—Yo estuve en casa todo el día y con gran diferencia eso sigue siendo mucho más productivo que lo que sea que ustedes hayan hecho en toda la tarde.

Al escucharlo, Oikawa recordó los sucesos de la mañana y volvió a arrepentirse de no dejar a Takeru con Iwaizumi antes de partir a su cita.

Los chicos parecían más despiertos que nunca. Oikawa debía encontrar rápido otra forma de desviar el tema sin parecer totalmente desesperado por hacerlo, como realmente era el caso.

— ¿Y qué hay de Kunimi y Kindaichi? —preguntó Tooru, presuntamente casual.

—Esta vez no fueron, al parecer el castigo de Iwaizumi fue demasiado para ellos... Nenas.

—Solo fuimos Mattsun y tu servidor. -Dio a entender con su altivez que coincidía con lo anterior—. Por Hajime pasamos de camino a aquí. Queríamos informarte de nuestra victoriosa misión, entre otras cosas que aún nos interesa saber, y creímos que a él también le interesaría oírlo. ¿No, Hajime?

—Ya quisieran.

Desde luego Hanamaki, quien sonrió divertido al escucharlo, no se esperaba una respuesta menos defensiva. Iwaizumi formó una expresión digna, pues de ninguna forma demostraría ninguna clase de complicidad con tipos cuyos planes sólo lo metían en problemas.

A fin de cuentas, Iwaizumi no mintió del todo con sus intenciones; por eso mismo fue una suerte de desenlace el que no dejará al confundido armador a merced de ambos chicos. A diferencia de lo que quisiera hacerle creer al setter, la idea de ir a verlo no había sido completamente obra de Mattsun y Hana.

Justo ese día, Hajime tuvo la oportunidad perfecta de pasársela descansando en su casa y jugando videojuegos hasta el cansancio, por irónico que suene, si no hubiera sido porque de la nada recordó que ese día sería la cita del setter, al mismo tiempo que se desarrollaba en él un mal presentimiento. No era por traerle mala suerte pero ¡No pudo evitarlo! Pensar de esa forma tendría sentido considerando quién era Oikawa, después de todo. Podría haber elegido confiar en la confianza desbordante de Tooru, pero el pinchazo que sentía en el centro de su estómago no lo dejaba jugar tranquilo.

Él nunca fue de los que se metían en las relaciones románticas de los demás. Por él, que cada quien hiciera lo que le plazca con su tiempo libre, Oikawa en especial; después de las primeras diez de sus novias, ya ni siquiera tuvo el interés ni de recordarse sus nombres. Incluso ahora, sin duda había sido traído por la excusa de tener una conversación sobre noviazgo, mas simplemente no era lo suyo. Por otro lado, resultará obvio el hecho de que no hubo otra salida para éste voleibolista más que responder a su llamado de responsabilidad disfrazada, o como el llamaría "solo otra piedra en mi zapato". Siempre terminaba atribuyéndole a Oikawa sus mismas rupturas y, en efecto, la mayoría de las veces acertaba. Justo como ahora, no es que tuviera algún deseo enfermo de augurarle mala suerte, pero tan solo hacía falta recordar los eventos del Cosmic Land «Ese jodido restaurante» para crearse unas cuantas dudas razonables, y naturalmente hacerlo presentir cómo la próxima cita sería una invitación descarada al desastre. Captar la mueca en los labios de su amigo, junto a pequeños movimientos de sus pies que ni siquiera una persona con su presencia era capaz de controlar, fue nada más otro paso para verificar su teoría, aunque, de nuevo, Hajime no era del tipo más adecuado para hablar sobre aquellos problemas de parejas.

Desafortunadamente, luego de la llamada que Matsukawa, desde un campo de sembradío, le envío contándole tontería y media, no hubo de otra para el rematador de Seijoh; su propia conciencia no dejaría de picarle las costillas.

—Hey, pasemos un rato por la casa de Basurakawa. —se oyó decir a sí mismo, muy a fuerzas.

Para suerte suya, Oikawa se encontraba tan debatido que no parecía que pronto se le fuera a ocurrir preguntarles de quién fue la idea de invadir su privacidad.

— ¡Ah! ¿¡En serio!? —les dijo en tono sarcástico— Buen trabajo. Por ciertos genios, se les escaparon tres cuervos. El rubio de lentes y otros dos me siguieron hasta acá mientras ustedes perdían el tiempo.

—Bueno, ¿qué querías? —Rebatió Hanamaki— ¿Que tuviéramos un ojo puesto sobre todo el condenado equipo? ¿Huh? ¿No quieres también que te investiguemos lo que hace el entrenador después de clases?

—Yo vigilaría a la manager cuando quisieras. —dijo el pervertido de Matsukawa con una sonrisa.

—Aguarda... —interrumpió Iwaizumi— ¿Tres chicos de Karasuno te siguieron hasta dónde?

Vaciló un par de segundos, antes de decidir qué ésta ocasión probaría con la útil técnica de decir la verdad sin realmente decirles nada.

—Hasta aquí... Aunque en realidad no me estaban siguiendo. —Farfulló con visible molestia—. Me entregaron algo que olvidé y aprovecharon para decir unas cuantas cosas. —Viendo la insatisfacción en el rostro de Hajime, Oikawa se decantó por otros datos sin importancia—. Uno de ellos era una chica por cierto. No, no era la manager buenota. No la reconocí pero supongo que es una nueva ayudante o algo parecido.

Issei y Takahiro volvieron a reírse con una broma entre ellos. Probablemente si no se trataba de la manager que ellos conocían entonces no les interesaba.

Mientras tanto, Hajime de ninguna manera pasaría por alto la evidente evasión del inútil de su armador.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —El nivel de seriedad con que preguntó fue de nuevo un alto para sus otros dos compañeros y sus bromas que no conocían la muerte.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Iwa-chan? ¿A los chicos de Karasuno? Solo me regresó una baratija que olvidé por ahí... Una baratija muy cara. —aclaró—. Tuve suerte de que no se la llevaran a la policía. Aunque sí, tomaron la oportunidad para decirme algunas tonterías. Pero no hay razón para que te preocupes por mí, Iwa-chan; salí ileso como puedes ver...

— Ve al grano, pedazo de idiota. Te daré diez segundos para que dejes de fingir que no entiendes lo que está sucediendo aquí. No somos ni tan estúpidos, por lo menos yo no, y comparado contigo soy un maldito adivino. Sabes bien que me refiero a Hinata, Basurakawa. —Ya sea por lo corto que tuviera siempre a personas tan problemáticas o porque siempre haya tenido esa presencia desde muy joven, la voz de liderazgo se había vuelto tan natural para él como los insultos hacia Oikawa y las tonterías por metro cuadrado de Hana y Mattsun—. Todo el puto tiempo llegas hablando de él, diciendo lo lindo que es y lo talentoso que se ha vuelto gracias a tus benditos entrenamientos, y ahora resulta que ni lo mencionas... No es que me queje, en absoluto, pero es demasiado extraño, incluso para alguien como tú.

— ¿¡Alguien como yo!? ¿¡Qué insinúas Iwa-chan!?

—Si los chicos de Karasuno aparecieron, ¿Significa eso que te atacaron durante tu cita?

— ¡Al menos finge que me escuchas! —Lo hizo, solo que como le era costumbre lo ignoró—. No, ellos no... No fueron ellos en realidad. Sólo... No fue una buena noche ¿ok? ¡Y es una historia jodidamente larga!

—Oooigan, no entiendo qué es lo que pasó de repente —comentó Hana—, pero esto tiene pinta de ser algo serio. Habla claro, tienes nuestra atención.

Definitivamente no había forma de huir... Aunque ¿Por qué debería huir? ¡Es su habitación y su casa en la que están!

«¿Qué más se supone que les diga? "Lárguense. No quiero hablarle de mi cita a nadie". Eso solo lograría que se interesan más en el asunto, y conociéndolos, no se irían hasta que escucharán la historia completamente.»

Las bromas de Takahiro e Issei ya no parecían un escape tan malo ahora.

« ¡Al carajo!» pensó el capitán de Seijoh. Si lo que sus compañeros querían oír era toda la historia, entonces haría su mayor esfuerzo por no quedar en ridículo mientras se las contaba.

—Verán —aclaró su voz, preparó su atildada sonrisa y mostró su mayor despliegue de autoconfianza; lo que a sus tres compañeros sin duda les pareció solo un típico Oikawa—, la realidad es que me di cuenta de que todo este asunto con Chibi-chan fue una terrible idea desde el comienzo. —Para este punto, ya los chicos no se creían una palabra— ¿Qué puedo decir? Me equivoque esta vez, algún día tenía que pasarme. Sé que para ustedes soy casi un dios con las chicas, pero la realidad es que soy tan imperfecto como ustedes.

Un silencio diferente llenó el cuarto mientras los tres invitados de Oikawa permanecieron boquiabiertos esperándose un "era broma" o cualquier cosa que fuera un poco más creíble.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Estas bromeando, verdad? —preguntó Takahiro

Omitió a propósito la parte en la que Ushijima le sumaba unos cuantos dolores de cabeza más, así como, por supuesto, él corriendo envuelto en pánico buscando a Takeru. A fin de cuentas, esos detalles no eran tan relevantes, considerando el final al que había llegado.

— ¿Seguro que te sientes bien, capi? Dime cuántos dedos ves y qué día es hoy. —Matsukawa levantó tres dedos en alto—. Y si es que no aciertas: ¿cuánto dinero tienes? Ah, no importa, solo préstamelo. —Aunque Oikawa jamás estaría así de confundido.

— ¡Como si alguna vez me hayas regresado el dinero que te presto! De todos modos, ¿por qué es tan difícil que me crean? Estoy siendo serio por aquí. ¡Se-ri-o! Piénsenlo, ¿ayudar a un cuervo de Karasuno? ¡Por favor! Debemos esforzarnos nosotros para no cometer los mismos errores de antes —explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Ahora más que nunca hay que tener la vista fija en nuestro objetivo. Cero tiempo para el noviazgo de ahora en adelante. Darle una paliza a Ushiwaka es mi prioridad número uno y por lo tanto también la suya.

A los chicos, esto les pareció tan absurdo que no consideraron necesario hacer comentario alguno. Si Oikawa esperaba que los chicos se tragaran su forzada impresión de líder recto y responsable, entonces quizás realmente debía estar sufriendo algo serio.

Fue Hanamaki quien primero dijo lo que todos pensaban.

—Hablas en serio. Tú, un mujeriego diciendo eso. ¿Es que quieres vernos la cara de estúpidos?

—Yo ya se los conté. ¡No es mi culpa si no quieren creerme!

—Lo cortaste. Rompiste con Hinata Shouyo. —decía Iwaizumi incrédulo y con un tono que gritaba a todas luces "¿eres idiota?"— Todas tus ex novias se quejan de que no les pones suficiente atención por culpa del Volleyball ¿pero cortas al que probablemente sea el único ser viviente en toda la puta galaxia al que eso no le importe?... Y yo que creí que eras un idiota, pero ahora soy capaz de ver que tu inteligencia está fuera de mi entendimiento, y nosotros, y los demás chicos del equipo que no se molestaron en desperdiciar su tiempo con esta basura, estamos ciegos y cojos, razón por la cual necesitamos practicar más.

—Cuando lo pones de esa forma realmente sueno como un idiota. —Oikawa exhaló de manera un tanto estridente y se encogió de hombros—. Qué lastima, algún día lo comprenderán. A mi pare...

A todos tomó por sorpresa el estruendo que causó el pisotón intencionado de Hajime cuando éste se levantó del suelo, haciéndolos a todos echarse hacia atrás por instinto. Para Mattsun y Hana fue lo mismo que si los castigara el entrenador en la escuela; como aquella vez que intercambiaron los uniformes masculinos con los del equipo femenil. El punto es que en algún punto fue agradable ver a alguien más recibiendo toda esa explosividad de vez en cuando. En cuanto a la víctima actual, esta no pudo contener un pequeño grito muy agudo.

— ¡Con una mierda, ya estoy harto! Mande al diablo mi sábado por esta basura.

— ¡No trates de engañarnos! —Se unieron Mattsun y Hana al barullo—. ¿¡Qué es lo que de verdad ocurrió con el cuervo!?

— ¡Cállense todos!... —A Oikawa, sus queridos amigos comenzaban a acorralarlo—. ¡Les digo que rompimos! ¡Por favor! Están exagerando totalmente; no entiendo a dónde quieren llegar. ¡Si no quieren creerme, pues jodanse! Por mí, perfec...

Así fue entonces cómo todo el mundo mundo finalmente perdió la cabeza.

Hajime fue el primero en abalanzarse contra él, y, en menos de lo que tarda un remate en tocar el suelo, Oikawa luchaba contra el peso de tres pesados hombres sometiéndolo desde los pies hasta las muñecas, su rango de visión fue cubierto en su totalidad por el panorama de aquellos tres chicos y sus expresiones fastidiadas; por primera vez en la noche ya no fue capaz de escuchar sus propios pensamientos, gracias claro a que solo pudo oírlos a ellos, alternando al mismo tiempo entre gritos, demandas, preguntas retóricas sobre su cordura, y sobre todo, palabras antisonantes que rogaba su madre no haya alcanzado a escuchar desde la cocina.

Tooru se revolvió con fuerza sobre el suelo, pataleó hacia todos los lados físicamente posibles, pero sin importar qué tan duro trató, odiaba admitirlo, pero no pudo hacer mucho a su favor. A excepción de morderle el antebrazo a no estaba seguro quién. De los métodos con los que desearía quitárselos, solo se quedó con las ganas.

—Sé que algo pasó entre tú y Hinata. —Decía Hajime cubriéndole la boca con una mano— ¿Crees que no notamos lo raro que te estas comportando? Lo ansioso que pareces porque terminemos un tema de conversación para poder echarnos con libertad. —Tooru logró librarse del agarre de Hajime, mordiendole el primer dedo que alcanzó a tomar entre sus dientes, pero Iwaizumi no se echaría atrás solo por un pequeño mordisco—. Que te jodan. No me iré ahora hasta que escuche la verdad directo de tu boca, que llevo un putero esperando en oírla. Habla ya ó te meteré el spray de cabello por el culo.

Algunas palabras barbotearon por parte de Oikawa, siendo ahogadas antes de que Hajime decidiera liberarlo, no sin dejarle marcas rosadas en las áreas en las que apretó con sus dedos más fuerte.

— ¡Fue él! ¿Ok? —soltó de una vez por todas—. Ese cuervo me mandó al diablo porque solamente piensa en ganar el torneo al igual que el imbecil de Tobio. Yo solo soy un estorbo. No me quiere distrayendolo de su preciada meta de mierda. ¡Había olvidado que a todo el mundo le interesa esa condenada copa!... ¡Él me rechazó a mi, de nuevo! Eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Oikawa soltó un codazo y, a pesar de que entre los tres pudieron seguir sometiendolo con facilidad, hubo al instante un entendimiento casi instintivo entre ellos.

— ¿Saben qué? Está decidido: Me importa una mierda. No importa con quién salga, de qué escuela sea, ni siquiera su sexo, simplemente hay algo aquí que no sirve. —Ignoró el pensamiento casi tangible de los chicos diciendole "eres tú"—. En todo caso, Chibi-chan tiene razón. Es hora de prepararnos para el torneo, como aparentemente cada persona con la que me he cruzado últimamente está haciendo, porque ese es nuestro objetivo y eso es lo único que importa en este momento, por supuesto. —Recitaba mientras se paseaba por la habitación, ya habiendo dejado el suelo—. Él y Ushiwaka, y todo el mundo.

Que Oikawa mencionara a Ushijima en particular les pareció solo un poco extraño a los tres chicos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Esto es un asco! ¿Por qué ahora hay personas que simplemente no puedo leer? Tener a Chibi-chan éste tiempo me arruinó. ¡Joder! ¿¡Por qué acepté entrenarlo en primer lugar!?

De pronto, Tooru recordó el grosor de las paredes y se reparó en el volumen de su voz.

—Además él... Si desde un principio haría caso a sus compañeros del club y me deshecharía... ¿Qué querían que hiciera? ¿Suplicarle? ¿Después de rechazarme ya dos veces? Jodanse, yo no estaré rogandole a nadie. Ya me harté de esto; de los cuervos, de la falta de sueño y de no poder pensar claramente como siempre. Debí haber sospechado que esto no iría a ninguna parte desde el principio.

La mirada de Tooru cayó mientras enterraba sus dedos en su flequillo.

—Escuchen, no cambiaré de opinión, yo solo...

Aparentemente, la intensidad con que habló ocasionó a la impenetrable voz de Oikawa achicarse de poco a poco. Disimulada un poco todavía por un par de sonrisas y una que otra risa falsa.

Era como si toda la cólera y frustración que antes sentía las hubiera agotado, mientras el espacio era llenado por otro sentimiento mucho más desagradable y vergonzoso para él. Una sensación insoportable, en cortas palabras; soportar aquello mientras caminaba solo por las calles era una cosa, pero pararse delante de sus amigos de esa forma, por más cercanos que fueran... Era insoportable. Aterrador.

—Yo... Estoy muy cansado, chicos... Lo lamento. Deben irse.

Tomó su celular para fingir que revisaba la hora. En eso, casi de inmediato, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, como si recién recordará algo devastador.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó secamente Matsukawa.

—Recordé que le saque varias fotos a Chibi... Hinata... Y para borrarlas necesito verlas primero. —dijo ahora en su típico tono lamentable. A Hajime y al resto casi les pareció muy cómico.

El primero en acercarsele fue Iwaizumi. Al principio fue una palmada en el hombro, firme. Después, entre todos sostuvieron a Oikawa en un abrazo mientras se desahogaba sobre ellos.

-Ya, ya. -comenzó Matsukawa, palmandole la espalda y con voz melosa- ¿Quién lo quiere?

—No el enano. —susurró Hanamaki. Y de ninguna manera pudo decir que no vio venir el discreto rodillazo que le dirigió Hajime.

Ahora, Hanamaki también lloraba.

.

.

.

Los chicos del club no tardaron mucho en irse luego de eso; ni tampoco su hermana, después de quedarse platicando con su madre y de percatarse de lo tarde que se había hecho. No sin antes despedirse de Tooru, muy a pesar de lo enojada que aún seguía con él.

No se molestó en tocar primero antes de entrar a su habitación.

Al principio, le costó distinguir cualquier cosa en ella. Con las luces apagadas y en contraste con la luz del pasillo, su cuarto era realmente un hoyo negro, como de los que le había contado con tanta pasión alguna vez, recordó. Agudizó la vista y reconoció a su hermano acostado sobre su cama, cubierto con una sábana que sólo le dejaba ver su cabello.

Supo que estaba despierto cuando lo oyó gimotear sobre la luz que lo incomodaba.

Encontrarse a su hermano de esa manera le pareció sumamente extraño, considerando que sólo unos cuantos minutos atrás había estado con sus amigos, hablando y haciendo quién sabe que cosas. Dudaba que fuera posible que sus energías pudieran caer tan bajo en aquel poco espacio de tiempo. Puede que no le estuviera viendo el rostro, pero en definitiva, no se esperaba verlo tan acabado. Por un momento pensó en preguntarle si estaba enfermo, solo por un momento, porque claro, sería imposible para ella olvidarse de que más temprano al idiota de su hermano le había parecido buena idea regresar a casa sin su hijo.

—Me voy, Tooru. Buenas noches. —dijo cortante—. Aunque no te las mereces.

Takeru esperó a que su madre se alejara para despedirse.

—Tío Tooru. —Susurró—... Perdón por lo de tu novio.

Antes, a Takeru lo

A Takeru lo hizo sentír culpable que su tío no le contestara de inmediato, sin embargo, tratar de discutir con el en ese momento no parecía la mejor idea de todas.

-Gracias, Takeru. -lo escuchó decir en voz baja antes de por fin cerrar la puerta.

.

.

.

Normalmente, Daichi agradecía los breves momentos de silencio que obtenía de ir al baño, exceptuando aquellos en los que los chicos lo acompañaban, porque cuando uno iba, mágicamente a todos los demás les daba por hacer del baño, entonces el ambiente se convertía en un salón de entretenimiento, pletórico de charlas y tonos de voz altos al son de las evacuaciones y el agua fluyendo, lo cual extrañamente solo a Daichi seguía pareciéndole ligeramente incómodo.

Sin embargo, ésta vez Daichi no pudo evitar hacer la comparación del silencio del baño con la del gimnasio: por poco idénticos, con la única diferencia de que en uno estaba más presente el ruido característico de un entrenamiento de volleyball con un par de decibelios de voces forzosas.

Pues, inevitablemente, le dio la inexplicable sensación de que, de un día para otro, todos los ánimos fueron estancados en un profundo pozo sin fondo en el preciso instante en el que se dio la vuelta, descuidando a su equipo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y lo peor de todo es que ni una persona estaba dispuesta a decirle lo que ocurría, como si guardarán un horrible secreto en conjunto. Ni siquiera Kinoshita y Narita decían una palabra, y a ellos los menciona porque cuando efectivamente acudió a ellos, ambos simplemente rieron nerviosos, fingieron ignorancia y se dirigieron hacia la dirección opuesta; "fingieron" porque era obvio que también ellos estaban al tanto de lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

Rechazado por su equipo y hecho a un lado, lo único que quedaba era hacerse un recuento de las pocas cosas notables que logró rescatar.

«Es obvio que Hinata y Kageyama no se llevan bien desde hace un tiempo; es cierto que Hinata comete muchísimos errores últimamente, pero dudo que tanta agresión por parte de Kageyama vaya a resolverlo realmente. Asahi se ve mucho más nervioso de lo normal, aunque puede o no que eso solo sea mi imaginación. Y estoy seguro de que Noya y Tanaka tienen algo que ver en todo esto; no me es difícil imaginarlos con algo desagradable entre manos, eso en especial me huele muy mal. El director ya tiene un ojo sobre nosotros luego de que descubrieramos su "secreto" y preferiría no meternos en otro incidente. Además, estoy bastante seguro de que Suga me ignora desde hace un par de días. Sin mencionar que su expresión se vuelve de mortificación cada vez que se cruza conmigo... ¿Será mi culpa? Porque sinceramente eso es lo que esto comienza a parecer. Tal vez he puesto demasiada presión sobre ellos últimamente, no estoy seguro. —Soltó un suspiro—. Ya qué. Deberé tener una charla con ellos más tarde.»

Apenas tocaba la puerta del cubículo del baño cuando escucho un ruido. Si no se equivocaba, fue exactamente en el retrete que tenía al lado suyo. Se detuvo un rato, pero no lo volvió a escuchar. Quizás solo fue su imaginación.

Regresó de nuevo la atención a sus incipientes necesidades básicas, sin embargo, aquel sonido quedo lo interrumpió de nuevo. El ruido esta vez fue más claro que la vez anterior, Daichi pudo distinguirlo fácilmente. Sin duda provenía de una persona; una especie de gimoteo... Alguien lloraba en uno de los baños.

Escuchó el llanto por par de segundos más hasta que, aunque no fuera su intención entrometerse, comenzó a distinguirlo.

« ¿Podría ser...?»

-¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú, Hinata?

Hinata, porque ahora estaba seguro de que era él, no respondió exactamente, o si lo hizo, Daichi no estaba totalmente seguro. Lo único que oyó fueron gimoteos que pudieron o no ser frases de verdad.

—Hinata ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas herido? Tranquilizate y responde.

—Da... Da... chi —balbuceó. Después, le siguieron llantos inentendibles todavía más fuertes.

— ¡Abre la puerta, Hinata! —El peli naranja había logrado preocuparlo de verdad esta vez, tanto así que ahora seriamente consideraba derribar la puerta—. ¿¡Hinata!? ¡HINATA!

Antes de que cualquier tragedia material, ¿y por qué no? económica pudiera ocurrirle a Daichi, él chico con el número diez abrió la puerta con reticencia. Qué suerte. Derribarla sería una razón más del director para hacerles la vida imposible.

Dejando sus responsabilidades con los mayores de lado, lo que vio al abrirse la puerta activó en él todas sus alarmas de capitán. En palabras simples: Hinata estaba desecho. Tenía la cara roja, aunque no del tipo de tono que tomaría luego de jugar un largo partido; los ojos hinchados, limpiándose la nariz húmeda como el mejor complemento posible.

-Da... Daichi. —logró componer—. Yo... yo...

.

.

.

Los miembros del club, dentro de todo su desastre secreto, se encontraban técnicamente en calma. Iban de un lado a otro como siempre, eso sí, pero como si fuera un entrenamiento particularmente tranquilo... Hasta que Daichi entró por la puerta, con mucha nueva información en mente y bastantes cosas qué decir, además de a un Hinata llorando inconsolable debajo del brazo.

— ¡EXPLIQUENSE!

.

.

.

Sí. Este fic sigue vivo!

Y sé que es un poco tarde (capitulo 9 :v) pero he comenzado a usar el guión correcto para los diálogos "—". Mi teclado no lo tiene a la vista así que me fui con la finta del guión pequeñito por mucho tiempo je je... Sorry.


End file.
